


【中文翻译】Darkly Devoted

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 媚娃Enj, 解咒员R, 轻微血腥场面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 这仿佛是命运的安排——格朗泰尔收到来自霍格沃兹的猫头鹰传书，请求他帮助解开困住安灼拉教授的诅咒。或许冥冥之中的那股力量就是喜欢把无穷无尽的痛苦记忆甩到他脸上。无论如何，他都有工作需要完成。原作者没有分级，但本文中含有部分血腥场面描写，介意的请自行规避（我会在相关章节开头说明）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkly Devoted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009907) by [OpensUp4Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpensUp4Nobody/pseuds/OpensUp4Nobody). 



真他妈见鬼，这里一点都没变

这是格朗泰尔在霍格莫德村幻影显形后想到的第一句话。这就像是一脚踏入了他记忆中的某个场景，只是更暗、更冷清一些。现在午夜已过，街上一个人影都看不见。他观察着周围的环境，街面上鹅卵石间漆黑的水洼在他魔杖尖点亮的光线下闪闪发亮。这座小村庄本身看上去丝毫没有受到时光的侵蚀，和他还在学校时一模一样。那些高耸的屋顶和长长的烟囱歪斜的剪影唤起了他往日的回忆，那些寒冷的日子和温暖的感觉都遥远得像是上辈子。有那么一会，他甚至怀疑时间是不是在他离开的这段时间里冻结了，是不是只要他踏进三把扫帚就能发现自己重新回到了十七岁，而他的朋友们都还在他身旁。但这个想法只存在了一瞬。不变的只有这些房子，房子里住着的人当然已经变了。梅林在上，他自己也变了。

他迅速把这些想法抛到一边，毕竟现在时间紧迫。他是被校长用一封猫头鹰急信召唤到这里来的。居然有人能通过猫头鹰邮递联系上他，这本身就很神奇。鉴于他身上永远都带着一堆反追踪咒语，他不确定那只鸟是怎么找上他的，但他怀疑这与爱潘妮脱不开关系。上次他听说的消息是她正在满不情愿地教占卜学，但他们已经好几年没有联系过，也许她现在对于窥探未来没那么不情愿了也说不定。

通常来说，即使是预言家也无法预知他的位置。但上周他为了把一个客户的诅咒转移到自己身上不得不解除几个反探查咒语，之后由于施咒的材料没有凑齐所以还没更新那些比较复杂的咒语，其中就包括了反预言咒。这时机过于巧合，但过去几年他的生活看上去简直就是由一系列时机过于恰当的巧合组成的。

不管背后的原因到底是什么，他现在站在了这里，感觉极度不适。这种不适是由多方面因素组成的。首先，他的身心都疲劳至极：上个案子结束后只过了几个小时他就收到了校长的信，根本来不及休整。那个案子让他几乎不眠不休地工作了三天，好在诅咒本身不算特别复杂，只是最基础的持续性皮肤腐烂。但要搞清造成它的咒语是什么仍然需要花费时间，他差不多25个小时没合眼。不过他已经习惯了生活在极度疯狂的疲惫之中，更让他不安的是踏入昔日的校园后他不得不去面对的那些回忆。

回想起过去让他神经高度紧张，像是下一秒就要跃出自己的肉身一般。这里发生过太多的不愉快，恐惧沉甸甸地压在他的心头。自从毕业以后，他已经差不多十年没回过霍格沃兹了。学校的教职工几乎已经全部换上了新面孔，或者应该说几年前他们入职时都是新人——他们大部分已经在此工作了四年左右。校长冉阿让在 **局部战争** 之后希望城堡里能有些新鲜的血液。他本人也只在这个职位上干了五年，任职时战争正一触即发。

诸神在上，时间过得可真快。

格朗泰尔一边转过一个拐角一边努力把自己从种种思绪中拉回来，然后发现一辆夜骐马车正停在佐科笑话店门口等着他。他本来不想乘马车，只想用步行平复他紧张的神经和拖延到达城堡的时间。但事态紧急，他不能因为自己想要慢慢走就拒绝它。而且说实在的，他也没有精力去这样做。

夜骐在他接近时对他歪了歪瘦骨嶙峋的脑袋，不耐烦地拍打着翅膀。从前看不见夜骐的时候格朗泰尔比现在更喜欢它们一点。他第一次看到这种生物是在战争期间。在北方的湖区，他恰好撞见一群夜骐正在享用三十来个巫师的尸体。他那时本来是去那里的临时救护站辅助治疗师工作的，但那里剩下的工作人员都已经成为了野生动物的美餐，救助站本身则是一堆余烬中的瓦砾，病人被掩埋在废墟之下。这里遭到过纯血激进分子的攻击。这幅景象深深地刻在他的记忆中，实在算不上什么美好的第一印象。

一个男人从马车上走下来，在格朗泰尔走上前时对他伸出一只手。他黑色的袍子让他显得十分不详。

“你一定就是格朗泰尔，”那男人说道。

格朗泰尔握住他伸出的手。“正是。很高兴见到你，校长。”

据他所知，冉阿让校长有多受学生爱戴就有多受魔法部厌恶。有传言说他与以专制出名的现任魔法部长、前霍格沃兹校长沙威有私人恩怨。格朗泰尔上学时的校长正是沙威。

在格朗泰尔的学生时代，画像们都说它们从未见过像沙威这样严苛的校长，也从未见过那么多学生被开除。他那时的朋友里只有巴阿雷在最后一年被开除，这实在是值得称奇——巴阿雷往沙威的办公室里放了一窝格外能闹事的蓝色小精灵。离开学校之后，他立刻开始了职业魁地奇生涯，并且把被开除的事迹当成一枚勋章，坚称这么做实在是太值得了。

“我希望你没有为此长途奔波，”冉阿让说着收回手重新坐进马车里，“我很抱歉这么突然地让你过来。我的一些员工提议我联系你而不是去找部里的解咒员。”

格朗泰尔点点头，跟着他爬上马车。他的许多客户都是因为不愿意跟魔法部打交道才找上他的。“不用道歉。我能理解事情的紧急。”他的生活就是由紧急事件组成的。“如果你不介意的话，我能不能问问你是怎么让猫头鹰找到我的？”

“我们的占卜学教授，德那第教授，告诉我如果我派出一只猫头鹰的话，它能够找到你。”

“啊，”格朗泰尔点头，“我猜也是。”

冉阿让一挥魔杖，马车开始向城堡驶去。

“那么，跟我说说现在的情况，”格朗泰尔开口问道。那封信里没有写太多的细节。

“对，好吧，我们今天早上——或者现在应该说是昨天早上——注意到，安灼拉教授失踪了。当我们试图寻找他时，我们发现他的整个房间都消失了。我让所有的教职工搜索墙壁想要找到那间消失的房间。古费拉克教授，我们的魔咒学教授，最终解除了一道格外强力的幻身咒和数量惊人的低级诅咒，让我们打开了他的门。但当门打开后，每个进入房间的人看到的都是他们上一次进入时它的样子，而且谁也没看到教授本人。没有人能完全解开门上的诅咒，于是我们的变形学教授公白飞建议我联系你。”

“然后我就来了，”格朗泰尔拉长音节说道。“城堡里有谁会想要伤害他吗？”考虑到安灼拉对于理想世界的种种激进观点，询问他有没有敌人显然是个蠢问题。过去几年有太多恶毒的咒语被扔向他：不管是在战前、战争中还是战后，总有人在这么做。他是一股需要镇压的力量，况且他本人从来不怕得罪人。

想到他，格朗泰尔胃一阵翻腾。

“没有，暑假期间城堡里只有教职工，他们都是值得信任的。”

没错，暑假。现在是八月末，格朗泰尔不确定今天具体是几号，但新学期肯定很快就要开始了。对学校来说这个时机可真不凑巧。

“我也不认为有人能悄无声息地潜进来。他上一次离开城堡是什么时候？”

他首先需要确定被诅咒的是房间还是安灼拉本人。他本人受到诅咒的可能性更大，毕竟他过去曾经多次受害，而房间的所在地则处于严格的安保之下。

“他和其他的教职工每周会到霍格莫德村去几次，他上次去伦敦则是三天前和公白飞教授一起，但他们几乎全程都在一起。没有人看到他被下咒。”

“除了消失的房门以外城堡里还有其它怪事发生吗？”

“没有，一切都和往常一样。”

这个回答并不能让他放心，以他对霍格沃兹的了解，在这里不寻常才是常态。

学校的铁门在他们靠近时自动向他们敞开。他们走下马车，步行走完剩下的一段路。

“我确信我的员工会告诉你一切他们觉得可疑的事，”冉阿让在他们走向城堡大门时向他保证道。

有一瞬间格朗泰尔觉得自己十分渺小，仿佛又回到了十一岁：一面在纯血家族的责任和黑暗的许诺中苦苦挣扎，一面又对前路一无所知，心中还满怀着对新事物的期望。在那时他本以为他会被分到赫奇帕奇，因为他不觉得自己特别勇敢、聪明或是诡计多端。被分到拉文克劳在那时看来像是分院帽的失误，他从没觉得自己有什么智慧。没错，他是知道得很多，也许比大多数人都要多一点，但那没什么意义，起码在当时看来没有。他绝对不像同学院的其他人那样在学习上争强好胜，但他在考试中总能轻松地取得好成绩，尽管他备考时从不肯多花一丝功夫。

事后看来，那顶帽子的选择似乎是正确的。当你有其它义务在身时，要做到忠诚实在是很难。他的所作所为足以证明他的忠诚除了空洞的许诺之外什么也不是。

眼前的大门打开了，他摇醒自己，继续向前走去。

“我相信他们会的。”格朗泰尔匆忙表示同意，“我会尽我所能把你的教授还给你，不管他是被困在城堡的墙壁里还是别的什么地方。”

“谢谢。要填补一个教授的空缺已经很难了，更别说是两个。”

格朗泰尔皱起眉头。“另一个空缺是谁？”

“很不幸，割风教授今年春天时不得不离开了他的职位。”

“如果方便的话，能不能告诉我发生了什么？”割风教授在他上学时就是黑魔法防御术的老师。

“他四月中旬忽然陷入无知觉的催眠状态，被送进了圣芒戈。治疗师告诉我那可能是他当傲罗时黑魔法留下的后遗症。他上个月去世了。”

“啊，太可惜了。他是个好老师。”他确实是，尽管他人有点古怪。但他的课堂总是很轻松，这让学生们都对他喜爱有加。

回想一下，格朗泰尔记得更清楚的是大家在课堂上插科打诨的样子，而不是这门课的内容。他当时总是坐在后排，看着魔法小纸条在教室里传来传去，投递的花样越来越夸张。到后来这在他们年级发展成了某种竞赛，看谁能把写满愚蠢废话的小纸条折成最复杂的样式，投递纸条的方式越花哨、纸条在空中停留的时间越长越好。弗以伊在这方面是专家，他让一条纸折的龙在空中飞来飞去，持续了一整节课。迄今为止这是课堂纸条事业的巅峰，但更多时候，看人们被老师抓包并大声念出纸条上写的胡话更有意思。热安是绝对的胡话之王。一段时间之后老师们明白了他们的把戏，不再念出纸条上的内容，于是他们开始给纸条念咒，让它们在被抓住时自动念出自己身上写的内容。

格朗泰尔个人最喜欢的一张纸条是安灼拉写的，后者通常只会在准备反抗沙威时递出非常严肃而正式的通知。他会做一种漂亮的小纸风车，它们能够滚过他的桌面，在到达边缘时消失不见。然后它们会出现在投递目标的桌上，就像是从相邻的桌上直接滚过来的一样。格朗泰尔猜那张纸条本来是要递给公白飞的——安灼拉总是给他传一大堆纸条——但这一个不知怎么的穿过教室落在了格朗泰尔桌上。出于好奇，格朗泰尔坐起身拆开它，而教室前方割风还在继续讲着黑魔法探测的相关内容。不同于以往那些ABC之友会集会时间地点的官方通知，纸条上的内容看起来是一只画得丑丑的大象，被施了魔法活动起来，正飞奔过一片火海，身体的一侧还写着“革命”。这肯定有某种故事背景，但格朗泰尔绞尽脑汁夜想不出那会是什么。这幅画和安灼拉像个普通人一样在课堂上捣乱、画糟糕的小涂鸦这件事让他的脑子有点受刺激。

作为回礼，他画了一只心灵受创的小象用长鼻子给自己倒了杯茶，旁边写着“我他妈刚刚看到了什么？”。他把纸条折成一只小老鼠，让它迅速穿过教室到达安灼拉身边。后者看过纸条的内容后对他做了个尴尬的鬼脸，摇了摇头。

事后格朗泰尔企图提起这件事，但安灼拉一直打断他，不肯让他得逞。但他没有要回那张纸条，因此格朗泰尔把它保存在自己的箱子里，每次看到时他都会面露微笑。他有点好奇那张纸条现在在哪，也许是和他学生时代的其它东西一起被遗忘在了老宅的某个角落。

“要找人接替他并不容易。现在我也许需要亲自去教授一部分课程。如今并没有多少人愿意站在魔法部的对立面。”冉阿让叹了口气。

“我想也是。”沙威部长会认定所有在霍格沃兹任职的人都是公开与他为敌。如果他们有什么见不得光的秘密，他会把它们全部挖出来。魔法部长的铁拳从不留情。在他上任后他仔细审查，开除了所有以任何方式触犯过哪怕一丁点规则的员工。他甚至开除了一个不小心施放过未成年魔法的秘书，哪怕他那时只有十六岁。

“你有没有可能碰巧认识什么相关领域的人正在找工作？我猜你在工作中能遇到各式各样的人。”

这话说得没错。“不幸的是，现在我想不到合适的人选。如果过后我想到有谁可能胜任的话我会联系你。”

“那太谢谢你了。”

城堡的内部和他记忆中的一样，尽管现在这里空无一人。放学后城堡里的感觉总是不一样的，显得非常空旷，还有一点诡异。

他过去经常熄灯后在城堡里乱逛。幸运的是，大部分情况下他溜出宿舍时都与公白飞和若李在一起，他们俩都足够聪明，因此他们从没被抓到过。和比自己聪明的人一起干坏事就是有这样的好处。赫奇帕奇们则是常常被抓住的那一群：马吕斯和古费拉克永远不懂得闭嘴，而博须埃总能引发各种各样的意外事故。好在老师们都懂得不必把这种小事上报校长，否则小毛病都会被处理成大问题。

他们没有走正面的主楼梯，而是在冉阿让的带领下走上底部的几级台阶，穿过一条走廊，然后他用魔杖轻轻敲了敲一幅看上去醉醺醺的鹰头马身有翼兽画像。画像向后旋开，露出一段隐藏的楼梯。格朗泰尔不由得好奇热安是否知道这个密道，毕竟他上学的时候以发掘城堡的所有秘密为己任。当然，现在他成为了教师，知道的秘密肯定比学生时代更多。格朗泰尔觉得自己很快就有机会直接问他了。

楼梯的长度按理说不足以通到四楼，但那确实正是他们走出来时到达的地方。在他们右手边，走廊的尽头有一群人拥在一扇门前，格朗泰尔知道那是魔法史教室。听到他们的动静，那群人纷纷转过身来。

他的心脏在肋骨间狂乱地跳动着。

他正看着自己好多年没见过的一群人：爱潘妮、古费拉克、公白飞、热安、若李、博须埃和马吕斯站在门前，和他们在一起的还有一个他不认识但觉得有点面熟的金发女人，以及另外几个他没见过的教师。四年时间并没有让他的朋友们改变太多。

“格朗泰尔。”他不确定是谁说的，也不确定那语调是什么样的，他只模糊地意识到有人喊了他的名字。

“我不敢相信你真的来了，”马吕斯显然十分震惊。其他人也都带着和他相似的表情。

他上次见到马吕斯是在战争开始后半年。尽管马吕斯是朋友会的一员，但他对他们的事业并不算特别投入，起码比不上其他成员。他是在上流社会的家族中长大的传统纯血巫师，不能明白在麻瓜眼前揭露魔法世界的存在有什么意义。据格朗泰尔所知，他最终与他们和平地分道扬镳，在战争逐渐升级时远赴法国研究草药学去了。

“这是我的工作，”他讽刺地一笑，“发出邀请你就能得到服务。”他费了一番功夫才不让自己的语气显得苦涩，但他的舌头很灵巧，他的笑容也来得轻而易举。

“早知道是这样几年前我们就该找个人诅咒一下，”爱潘妮呼出一口气，“你他妈跑哪去了？”

爱潘妮战争期间一直潜伏在她父亲和他的同伙身边当间谍，从而确保了德那第先生和他的众多同伙在战争结束、生活平定下来之后因为诱骗麻瓜的罪名被送进了阿兹卡班。格朗泰尔最后一次见到她时他们因为格朗泰尔的职业选择问题大吵一架，而那是在马吕斯离开的两个月之后。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，摇摇头。“我哪都去。工作忙得超出你的想象。”这他妈可是大实话。“但现在那都不重要了。”

古费拉克吃惊地瞪着他。“整整两年没有人见过你的影子，你想说的就这些？”

古费拉克出席了格朗泰尔参加的最后一次朋友会官方会议，当时在场的还有博须埃、若李、弗以伊、热安、公白飞和巴阿雷，那是战争结束前三个月的时候。他们最后的交流是在安灼拉威胁他如果再不离开就要对他施恶咒后古费拉克向他投来的抱歉的苦脸。

“两年前谁看见我啦？”他们看见了什么？他对那段时间的记忆十分模糊。

“弗以伊说你有一次从他们部门直冲过去，但他还没来得及抓住你你就不见了。”公白飞接话道。

“啊，对，异常天气办公室。”有一位客户的诅咒是只要她身处室外就会无时不刻地吸引闪电。他不得不要挟魔法部异常天气办公室的主任，只为了查阅一本气象相关黑魔法的资料。在那时他甚至没想起来弗以伊也在那个部门。但话说回来，他当时虽然人在那里，心智却可能还飘在别的地方。

“在那之后我们对你展开了又一轮大搜索，”热安表示道。格朗泰尔感到一股强烈的罪恶感穿透了他的胸口。他不是有意要这样的，只是时间不知不觉就从他身边溜走了……

“啊对，我身上总是有一堆反探查咒语。通常情况下不管是谁都没法找到我。”

“那你的客户是怎么来的？”马吕斯提问。

“我总是恰好会出现在最需要我的地方。”简直像是某种魔法一样，他发现自己总会出现在被诅咒的人附近，尤其是那些不愿意向官方渠道求助的人。“不管怎么说，这些真的无关紧要。安灼拉是什么情况？”

“对，好吧，我们觉得他在里面。”古费拉克指了指教室的门，它看起来十分普通。

“那么让我看看我们要对付的是什么。”格朗泰尔走上前，双手放在木板上，闭上双眼感受着那上面的魔法，让它从冰凉的平面游走到他的指间。

这里的魔法有种微妙的不对劲。它感觉起来不是一堆咒语的叠加，而是某种更完整、更坚实的东西。它也不像是诅咒——诅咒是其中的一部分，但所占的比例很小。这里的魔法感觉起来像安灼拉：他魔法的质感就像平滑的火焰，太过冰冷而明亮，以至于带来了烧灼感。这让格朗泰尔的牙齿忍不住想要打颤，他努力克制自己不要发抖。他太久没感受过那股魔法的光芒了。他把自己内心对此产生的反应推到一边，转而思考更重要的问题：为什么它会在这里？他疑惑地后退一步。

这太奇怪了，安灼拉没必要躲在自己的房间里还让房门消失，他只需要把门锁上就行。

“他在消失前有什么表现？”他把目光转回到人群中。

“若李是最后一个跟他说话的人，”公白飞说。

若李皱起眉头，“他跟我说话时看起来一切正常。他一直在滔滔不绝地说一些关于麻瓜与巫师关系的草案。我没有认真听，因为我满脑子都是……呃，那不重要。总之，他说他要早点回房间去，好开始起草一些声讨的书信。这有一点反常，因为他一般喜欢边在场地上走动边写东西……”

格朗泰尔忽然清晰地回想起他无数次坐在窗边、望着安灼拉一边愤怒地走来走去一边对着飘浮的羽毛笔和羊皮纸说话的情形。

有一次他在变形课上练习把葡萄变成木质硬币时向敞开的窗外望去，然后忍不住把一颗葡萄扔到了安灼拉可爱的金色脑袋上。那粒小小的水果迅速击中目标，落到安灼拉的头发上又弹开，让那位斯莱特林大吃一惊。他站在原地双臂胡乱挥舞了好一会才想起来他的魔杖，接着迅速摆出了迎战的姿势。他肯定喊了些什么，但格朗泰尔没有听见，他因为安灼拉愤怒的大叫笑得都快尿裤子了。下一次见到安灼拉时他忍不住上涌的笑意憋得浑身打颤，惹得安灼拉让他的魔咒学课本活过来对他穷追猛打。也许他是活该。

他努力让自己回神，专心听若李继续絮叨。

“……但我觉得这也不算太奇怪，所以我之前没有提过。然后第二天早餐时没有人见过他。直到下午三点我们才意识到要去看看怎么回事。”

格朗泰尔嗯了一声。没有特别奇怪的表现，如果不闯入城堡的话也没法诅咒受害人本人或是他的房门——而有人闯入的概率很低。也许是定时触发的诅咒，这样可以避免怀疑。

格朗泰尔开始用魔杖轻触门框，一边低声念着各种探查咒语。这股魔法是匆忙中留下的，但仍然十分强大。这不奇怪，安灼拉是一位特别强大的巫师。这里被施过强力排斥咒，即使知道这扇门在这里的人也会认为它消失了；还有用来对付开门的人的腐蚀咒和其它一些格朗泰尔叫不上名字的魔咒，但它们都比较微弱，不足以令人担心。还有些别的东西……

他停住动作。自然魔法。 ** **这**** 就很奇怪了。

他打开门走进去。它看起来像是很多很多年以前马白夫教授住在这里时的样子，但回响着安灼拉魔法的余韵。这让他感到有些不协调。

他专注于那股一直坚持催促他离开的魔力。出去。 ** **出去**** 。

但现在他已经从再次感受到安灼拉魔力的震惊中平静下来，开始觉察出这魔力的残存中有些不一样的地方。它显得更加狂野，夹杂着原始的自然魔法，未经雕琢、凶猛而蛮横。这让他喉头灼烧、皮肤刺痛，仿佛穿过了一片静电场。

他深呼吸一下走出房间，关上身后的门。把双手放回到门板上，他任由它闪烁着消失，让之前的保护咒重新回到原位。面对这样的烂摊子，要找到其中的几个线头扯断很容易，顺着魔法的脉络把它完全解开则要难得多。

古费拉克发出一声哀嚎，“我花了好久才解开的。”

“你有什么发现？”冉阿让问。

格朗泰尔深吸一口气。“呃，房间里的不是诅咒。不完全是。现在它被一些保护咒掩盖着，但我很确定这是媚娃的巢穴。”

“但那应该是不可能的。”公白飞质疑道。安灼拉是混血媚娃，但他的媚娃魔法仅限于用魔法使人痴迷。经常有人诋毁他引诱他人支持自己的论点，安灼拉对此深恶痛绝。

“对，理论上是不可能，”格朗泰尔同意道，“所以我觉得有人特别针对他实施了诅咒，而不是诅咒了这个房间。”

“这也不是第一次了，”古费拉克叹了口气。

“我猜测这是他之前受过的诅咒引起的延迟反应。但我可以在找到他之后再仔细询问和调查。”

“你准备闯进去吗？”博须埃问。

“嗯，闯入媚娃的洞穴绝对是个坏主意，但我猜你们都不想找魔法部来解决这样的事，所以不如我来试试。”他有一些跟魔法生物打交道的经验，虽然那其中并不包含媚娃。“而且我觉得你们能拿下他。我是说，如果他变成了一个乱扔火球的漂亮鸟人的话。”虽然他以前跟这也差不了太多。

“进去的时候要小心，”冉阿让指了指门所在的空白区域。

格朗泰尔用他的魔杖绕着隐形的门画圈，低声念着反咒，解开一层又一层的咒语。他的工作很像拆解魔法疙瘩，只要解开足够的咒语，剩下的脉络就会自己散开，卸下受害人身上背负的重担。

解开这里的网并不算特别难，但他还是花了将近一个小时才完成再次开门前的准备工作，到这时他已经精疲力尽了。正当他准备解开最后一道咒语时他分神了一瞬，紧接着就感受到一股拉力。他只来得及恐惧片刻，知道自己搞砸了什么东西，却不知道具体是什么。

他眨眨眼睛，墙在他眼前消失了，他正站在一座岩石山谷的中央。灰白色的巨石高耸入晦暗迷蒙的天空。他不小心把自己拉进了巢穴所在的方寸空间里。

格朗泰尔的胃一阵抽搐。他没想到要施一道帮助自己返回的咒语，而由于最后一步解咒还没有完成，他此前的工作现在都归零了。

他被困在了这里，独自一人。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R找到了安灼拉，他的状态有点糟糕……
> 
> 本章包含部分血腥&可能引起不适的内容（人体器官…？）

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。他没有恐慌——这种感觉更像是一脚踩进水塘却发现它比自己预想的要深得多。虽然现在他不小心踩进的是另一个平行空间，里面可能还充满了嗜血的魔法生物。

让自己被拉进这里是个愚蠢的失误。一个愚蠢的、完全可以避免的失误。一个可能会让他丢了小命的愚蠢失误。但现在最好还是专注于眼前的任务，而不是反复纠结无可挽回的事。他这辈子犯过的低级错误多到他都懒得去数，唯一的补救方式就是继续前进。

他对媚娃的了解有限，尽管他在这方面的知识大概已经比一般人都要多了——干他这行最好什么都懂一点。据他所知媚娃通常住在岩洞里，但他本以为巢穴的入口是直接连接到洞里的，现在的情况显然并不是这样。他目光所及只有悬崖峭壁和一簇簇团状的草叶，岩壁上并没有一排排不协调的房门。也许媚娃不是群居生物。但愿如此，格朗泰尔知道它们的领地意识很强，他不想知道自己如果被发现的话会遭遇些什么。

关于媚娃的信息如此有限，首要原因就是很少有巫师能在踏入它们的领域后还完好无损地回来。有人可能会觉得经过这么长时间，人类应该对媚娃的风俗习性有了更深的了解，但即使是最友善的媚娃也会在话题涉及到媚娃社会内部的运作模式时守口如瓶。格朗泰尔猜测这其中肯定有用于保守秘密的古老魔法在起作用。许多古老的纯血家族会使用相似的法术，以此避免离经叛道的家族成员惹出事端。尽管可靠的信息十分欠缺，与媚娃相关的故事却不少——年轻的男巫女巫们傻乎乎地被媚娃的魅力引诱、最终被掠到巢穴里吃掉的故事。尽管现在有一系列的法律和协议进行预防也还是挡不住这种事情时有发生。

小心翼翼地，巫师转过身来仔细查看他身后悬崖陡峭的斜面。通往魔法史教室的门镶嵌在岩石中间，这多少是一种视觉上的安慰，至少他还能看到出去的路。他得从这一边解开门上的魔咒，并祈祷在过程中不要被发现。他是来这片未知的领域营救安灼拉的，要是任务没完成却被路过的媚娃撕成碎片死在这里可就太讽刺了。

深呼吸一下，他抽出魔杖，但正当他张开嘴开始念起咒语时，身后的岩石上却传来一阵混乱的响动，在一片寂静中回荡着。

格朗泰尔僵在原地，转过身时感到自己的血液结成了冰——那是安灼拉。

金发的男人站在距离格朗泰尔大约十米高的一块平整岩石的边缘，正俯视着山谷。安灼拉身上向来有一种独特的吸引力，那是他作为混血媚娃的特质，但现在在昏暗的光线中，他却是真切地在发着光。

格朗泰尔感觉自己的心跳到了嗓子眼。安灼拉总是冷酷的，有时候甚至可以算得上残忍，但现在他浑身都写满了危险。他的脸和头发上沾满斑斑血迹，手臂上覆盖着深色的鳞片，还有一对尺寸可观的爪子。他手臂周围的空气因为高热而扭曲着，预示着一颗火球可能正在酝酿成型。他的袖子卷过手肘，浑身都染着血色。他看起来真他妈是恐怖的化身，但天啊，与此同时他看上去也见鬼的美极了。不知为何，格朗泰尔本以为见到他会唤起自己内心深处埋藏的、从未释放过的怒火。倒不是说他以前对安灼拉生过气，但他 **本应该** 对他满腔怒火才对，愤怒才是他应得的。然而他没有感到怒火，他所能感到的只有满腔揪心的后悔。只是看到安灼拉就几乎让他肋骨之间的那块地方疼痛起来。

梅林啊，他有三年多没在记忆之外见过那张脸了。他本以为自己只经历了一个永恒，现在却感觉那时间又拉长了一倍。

上一次他看到安灼拉的脸时，它正占据着预言家日报的内页，报道的内容是他的律师执照被吊销。安灼拉曾密谋颠覆魔法部，这在战后是个公开的秘密。格朗泰尔至今仍然难以置信，那个混血媚娃最终居然没有像他一直以来所担忧的那样对魔法部公然发起攻击、并以此为开端发动疯狂的全面革命。相反，当纯血叛乱者退回到他们往日温和的蔑视状态后，安灼拉回到他的律所径直恢复了工作状态，把他无处发泄的怒火全部用于抓捕他能抓到的每一个犯罪分子——起码这是格朗泰尔想象中他的状态。据他所知，一场失败的革命是可以在事后被魔法部完全掩盖过去的，但他觉得他们并没有这么做：如果真是这样，他们不需要花上整整一年的时间才找出理由吊销安灼拉的执照。他确信威森加摩早就想找借口禁止他上庭了。他们一定翻遍了每一本古老的法典才决定以安灼拉的媚娃血统作为移除他的依据，并把他过往的胜诉率作为证据，证明他魅惑法庭、影响裁决结果。格朗泰尔只能想象这件事是如何收场的。他肯定提出过反对，但伟大的沙威部长才是主宰一切的法律，社会道德只能靠边站。

安灼拉愤怒地离开魔法部的场景在预言家日报上刊登了好几页，活动的照片完美地展现了他暴走的盛怒。他看上去几乎和现在一样狂野，那大概是格朗泰尔见过的他第二生气的情形。他出门的时候没有把整栋大楼点着真是个奇迹。解咒员有点希望自己当时能在现场目睹这一幕，尽管事实上只是看到报纸上的黑白照片就让他觉得内心被狠狠地撞了一下。在那之后他就不看预言家日报了，反正他也基本上没那个时间。

“安灼拉，”他无意识地开口轻声说道。

金发的男人猛地抬起左臂，一道火球忽然旋转着向格朗泰尔的脑袋袭来。他扑到一边，勉强躲过了火焰。也许他应该想到的，他本来也没指望安灼拉会热情地欢迎他。

他击退了接踵而来的一串火球，在自己与安灼拉之间施放出一道保护屏障，然后转过身面向攻击者。

安灼拉已经跳到了山谷的底部，正从半蹲的姿势缓缓站直。巫师的最佳机会是在他靠近前给他一记昏迷咒。他举起魔杖，但当他看向那个媚娃时，安灼拉对上了他的视线。他感到片刻的失神，接着就发现自己走出了咒语的保护范围，直面那只野兽。他忘了媚娃的魅力有多强。在他还没有展现出全部的魅力时要在他身边集中注意力就已经很难了，而现在他 ** **肯定**** 已经魅惑全开，他浑身上下充满着一种非人类的气质。

格朗泰尔一向厌恶媚娃的魅力，因为那会让他格外紧张。大多数人在真正认识安灼拉和他激进的观点之后会有意识地抵抗他的魅力，但格朗泰尔却只想对他举手投降。被强行拉入迷乱的状态对他来说太有吸引力，所以他在感受到那股魔法的拉力时总是选择粗暴地反击。通常情况下这种厌恶会导致他长篇累牍地往外倒废话，这跟他平时的行为倒是区别不大，算是一种消遣；但另一些时候，他的表现却不止于此。在他们六年级的时候发生过一次特别尴尬的意外。

他们俩当时在李士多里教授那留堂——他是马吕斯之前的草药学教授。安灼拉通常不会受到这样的惩罚，不是因为他特别守规矩，而是因为他总会用律师式的能言善辩帮自己摆脱麻烦，并且知道如何有策略地展现他的叛逆，起码大多数时候是这样。或许也因为他总有一帮朋友在旁边提醒他要讲道理。不管怎么说，回到这一次留堂上来——早些时候安灼拉刚刚成功地溜出课堂，潜进温室间的一块中间地带偷来了一小盆尖牙天竺葵。他们准备把它养大后用它的花瓣来制作吐真剂。一周前他们看到那个小花盆被送进了那片区域，安灼拉认定这值得他冒一次险。尖牙天竺葵十分稀有，而且它的交易受到魔法部的严密监管。这次行动简直大胆至极，他给自己施了个幻身咒就溜走了，几分钟之后又溜了回来，过程十分顺利。

不幸的是，在安灼拉回到古费拉克和公白飞之间的位置上之后，格朗泰尔向四周看了看，却发现另一个斯莱特林的学生一直在观察他。房间的另一边，蒙巴纳斯正对着金发的男孩露出一个坏笑——他注意到安灼拉把那盆植物偷偷塞进了公白飞的无痕伸展背包里。

格朗泰尔心里一沉。他向蒙巴纳斯走去，假装要帮他给课堂上用的水蛭施咒、好把某种他懒得记住名字的魔法水生植物的汁液吸出来。

当格朗泰尔走近时，蒙巴纳斯露出一个慵懒而得意的表情：“你知道吗，我觉得我刚刚看到了非常有趣的东西，”他一边说一边随意地用魔杖戳着水蛭，在它扭来扭去时做了个鬼脸。

“也许你该去挂个眼科。”

斯莱特林对他嗤之以鼻，“好吧，如果你感兴趣的话，我想我在一番说服之后可以忘记我刚刚看到的事。”

“而说服你的条件是？”

“唔，我是信奉以牙还牙的人，考虑到金发小子上次让我在马白夫那关了好久……”他没有把话说完。

“你想让安灼拉被留堂？”在魔法史课堂上蒙巴纳斯养成了一个习惯，那就是在其他学生读书时试图把他们的书页扯下来。安灼拉十分讨厌他的这个小游戏，总会在他这么做的时候施反咒。某次在他们较劲的过程中蒙巴纳斯的咒语失去控制，让博须埃的书飞过房间、打碎窗户掉到了城堡外面。那道咒语最终被追溯到了蒙巴纳斯身上，因为他的魔法总是带着轻快而多刺的特质。蒙巴纳斯似乎总会被留堂，并且在那一年的下半年就会被开除——但这丝毫没有减少他内心的怨恨，只要他能找到理由把这惩罚怪罪到别人头上。

“没错，你了解我，我不是不讲道理的人。我只想找点乐子，这堂课太无聊了。”

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“行吧，你有什么建议吗？”

蒙巴纳斯耸耸肩，“我想让惩罚来得自然一点。你直接念个咒攻击他一下。”

“在上课的时候主动挑事？我们可能会被送去沙威的办公室的。”

“是啊，但总比被人供出偷了珍贵且违禁的校方财产要好吧？而且你要确保他知道我替他保守了秘密，他欠我个人情。”他的笑容尖锐而满怀恶意。

“好吧，”他回到巴阿雷身边自己的位置上，后者给了他一个奇怪的眼神。格朗泰尔无视了他，偷偷地把纸条折成蜘蛛送到安灼拉身边，纸条上写着：“还手，我晚点再解释——R”

在确保纸条送达并被读过之后，格朗泰尔向他发出了一记非常温和的蜇人咒，正中他的肩膀。安灼拉被惊得一跳，龇牙咧嘴地回敬了一道咒语。全班同学专注地看着他们在老师背后你来我往地向对方发射恶咒。这其实挺好玩的，为了不被发现而在尽可能不移动位置的情况下躲开咒语——直到格朗泰尔射出一道有点用力过猛的恶咒，打中了安灼拉手中吸饱汁液的水蛭。那条本来就体积不小的虫子膨胀到两倍大，然后砰的一声响亮地爆炸了，把植物汁液和黏液泼得到处都是，留下安灼拉和班上的其他同学在一片震惊的寂静中盯着他的双手。

李士多里教授勃然大怒，要求知道是谁谋杀了这条珍贵的水蛭。蒙巴纳斯兴高采烈地告诉他格朗泰尔和安灼拉一直在他背后来回发射恶咒。这让他们俩一起获得了三天晚上的留堂，但他们成功留下了那株尖牙天竺葵，并在来年充分发挥了它的价值。

他们受到的惩罚是不用魔法、手动清理培养水生植物的水箱——课堂上用不到它们时它们就悬挂在温室的天花板上，淤泥遍布，可怕极了。水箱的四壁都是玻璃，只要学生们上课时抬起头就能看到水蛭和其他生物在箱底的杂质里爬来爬去。若李一直痛恨这些东西，害怕它们会在他头顶裂开。但格朗泰尔觉得观察它们有种奇特的乐趣，起码比无聊的课堂好玩。然而给它们做清洁则是另一回事——脏兮兮的，费时又无聊。他们在一片沉默和淤泥的臭气中度过了几个小时。在第二个晚上李士多里离开了一会去和场地看守人谈话，格朗泰尔企图偷听，结果在移动中离一株毒触手太近，它探出一根藤蔓触手扯住了他的头发。

“啊，我被它抓住了。怎么让它松开？嗷！”那株植物狠狠拉扯着他的头发。他想一巴掌把它拍开，但又不能用手碰它，因为那样的话它会把剧毒的刺扎进他的肉里。

“你可以直接用四分五裂对付它。”安灼拉一边发表意见一边把手在一块会自动清洁的魔法毛巾上擦干净，不顾自己身上其他地方都还沾满淤泥、往后只会越来越脏的事实。

“对，好极了，真谢谢你啊，博学的魔咒大师。不幸的是，我们似乎都没有带魔杖，所以我猜我只能被它毒死了。这大概是罪有应得，毕竟是我冷血地在温室里残杀了一个小生命。现在遭报应一点都不奇怪。”他在那株植物继续扯他头发时叹了口气。

“行了，让我帮你。”安灼拉无视了他夸张的表演，抓过一副备用的龙皮园艺手套开始小心翼翼地把触手从他的头发中间拉开。做完之后，他把那盆植物从桌上挪走，又摘掉手套用手指梳理了一遍格朗泰尔的头发，把残余的叶子剔出去。格朗泰尔低着头，竭尽所能试图让自己不要沉迷于安灼拉的手指梳理他头发的感觉。

“好了。”斯莱特林让那些卷发散落回原位。

“它就是想用这些肮脏的小触手染指我的头发。”格朗泰尔瞪着那盆植物发牢骚，想分散自己的注意力，不去想安灼拉站得离他有多近。

“不能怪它们，你的头发确实很软。”他语调轻柔，像是一声不经意的叹息。

格朗泰尔因为他这句赞扬似的评价大吃一惊，抬起头看向他天使般美丽的脸。有那么一会，他的大脑一片空白，这让他陷入了彻底的恐慌。他感觉到自己的魔法猛地冲出身体抵抗那股魅力，忽然间他们都被浑浊的污水浇了个透湿，身上布满了水蛭。他们头顶的水箱正如若李担忧的那样炸裂开来，这让他们的留堂又多加了两天，而且是两人分开受罚。

回到现在，格朗泰尔在距离媚娃一米远的地方停下脚步，仿佛收到指示一般。现在他看清了，安灼拉脸上没有丝毫认出他的迹象：他的脸冷漠、残酷、美得惊人，但他眼中没有一点过往的影子。

“安灼拉，”他语带绝望地又呼唤了一次，“你知道我是谁吗？”

安灼拉没有回应，而是小心地走上前审视他，可能是在估量他的威胁性，也可能是在思索他好不好吃。格朗泰尔过了一会才意识到除了表面能看到的变化，还有些别的什么很不对劲。从如此近的距离，他能看到安灼拉的双眼正在流出血泪，那个媚娃正努力眨眼想透过眼中的杂质看清他。他的呼吸也很沉重，用一种不自然的姿势歪斜地站着，一边胳膊紧贴着身体，似乎动弹不得。然而他看上去并没有受伤，他身上的血应该都不是他自己的。没有细想，格朗泰尔踉跄着上前举起魔杖。媚娃立刻绷紧身体，张开的手掌中闪现出一团火球，但在格朗泰尔冲到他身边时他并没有发动攻击。

解咒员抓住这个机会，迅速对缠绕在安灼拉身上的层层诅咒做出了评估。这感觉像是一团乱麻。不管施咒人原本的意图是什么，这些咒语都十分蹩脚，要是它们中有些没有施放完全格朗泰尔都不会觉得吃惊。表层是一堆残缺不全的束缚咒，大部分都已经被打破了。还有一些其它的低级诅咒，最明显的一道是让安灼拉的眼睛在看到人类时开始流血。这是小菜一碟。格朗泰尔以前见过类似的咒语，被施加在一个栖居在小镇附近、残杀过路游客的巨人身上对他进行遏制。他只花片刻就清除了它，又用了一会解除掉所有的束缚咒。

咒语解开时安灼拉眨眨眼看向格朗泰尔，脸上闪过一丝疑惑不解。

“是谁对你做了这些？”他又尝试发问，“你能听懂我在说什么吗？我知道媚娃能说……”尽管他只听过媚娃说法语。

安灼拉带着全新的兴趣上下打量着他。他消除掉掌中闪烁的火球，张开嘴，但嘴唇动了动，并没有发出声音。格朗泰尔又举起魔杖，这次安灼拉只是显得略带警惕，犹豫着允许巫师靠近他身边。

这道诅咒更加复杂。它不是简单的无声咒，而是完全移除了他说话的能力。这让格朗泰尔忙活了整整五分钟，这期间安灼拉一直在缓缓地绕着他转圈。当安灼拉找回声音时，那不是人类的语言。他发出的是仿佛风吹过一串小铃铛一般的声音。他听到自己的声音时惊得一跳，这反应让格朗泰尔噗嗤一声笑了起来。

这可能是因为他所受的诅咒没有完全移除，但格朗泰尔猜测这其实是媚娃的语言。但这怎么可能呢？据他所知，安灼拉并不会说媚娃语。那么他现在是在用媚娃的声音说胡话，还是通过种群间共享的记忆学会了它们的语言？无论是哪一种原因，这都不是现在的重点。

安灼拉现在不再像之前那么具有威胁性，而是显得十分好奇——他不再绕着格朗泰尔转圈，而是凑到了他身边。格朗泰尔在安灼拉把他攥着魔杖的手移到自己胸前时连气都不敢出。慢慢地，格朗泰尔抬起另一只手放到安灼拉胸口，非人类的热度透过他浸透鲜血的衣服散发出来。他喃喃地念出一串探测咒语。当他弄清这里的魔法是什么时，格朗泰尔瑟缩了。他现在没有足够的时间处理这个。这道诅咒会让每一次呼吸都带来疼痛。

他同情地咧咧嘴，试探了一下咒语的强度。它很强力，但附着得并不牢固。他可以把它转移到自己身上，那大概会让这个媚娃更高兴，为他赢得一点信任。

转移诅咒是极为困难的魔法，过程中很可能会出差错。但幸运的是，这正是格朗泰尔的专长。他往自己身上转移过的诅咒比他认识的任何其他解咒员都要多，起码是四肢健全、精神还没失常的那些。解咒员如果不主动离开这行的话，最后的结局多半是变成疯子或者残疾。

他集中注意力，把诅咒的脉络从安灼拉身上剥离，任由它们缠到自己身上。当转移完成时，格朗泰尔发现自己正紧紧抓着胸口。随着肺部的每一次舒张，他的肋骨间都窜过一阵疼痛，顺着他的骨骼烧遍全身。这算不上他承受过的最可怕的诅咒，但也绝不令人愉快。

当格朗泰尔因为疼痛而虚弱不已时，安灼拉容光焕发，银铃般的声音在他对格朗泰尔露出阳光般热烈的笑容时快乐地响个不停。他没有在这快乐中沉迷太久，而是握住格朗泰尔的手——这次是没有拿魔杖的那只——把他的手指拉到自己的唇边。

“我不明白。”格朗泰尔头晕眼花地喘着气说，半是因为疼痛，半是因为疑惑不解。

安灼拉把他的手移开一点，张开双唇，对着格朗泰尔的手腕内侧轻咬下去。他的牙齿如刀锋般锐利。有几秒钟他感受到一阵疼痛，虽然远不及他肋间的痛苦，但仍然十分尖锐。然而当那魔法生物接触到血液的瞬间，他哽住了，紧紧按住了自己的喉咙。

厌食反射。这太残忍了。这道诅咒很复杂，作用是阻止安灼拉进食。这次格朗泰尔用了整整二十分钟才解开它。完成后，他不假思索地重新划开自己手腕上的伤口，把它送到安灼拉唇边。后者搂着他的手和胳膊把他流出的血舔得一干二净。这太……不要分心。他需要集中注意力，但他动弹不得。在那一瞬间就算那只媚娃把他的每一滴血都榨干他也心甘情愿，但安灼拉看上去并没有这个打算。

当他舔舔唇边的血退开时，他看向巫师的而眼神像在看一只特别聪明的宠物。格朗泰尔强迫自己回神，匆匆止住手腕上的血。在那之后，安灼拉扯扯他的衣袖，向一道斜坡走去，斜坡的尽头正是他之前跳下来的悬崖。他的意思是让格朗泰尔跟他走。

格朗泰尔犹豫了，回头看向那道门。如果门的另一边没人能把它打开，他们可能不得不向魔法部的解咒员求助，而那会导致一片混乱。但他也不想反抗安灼拉强行留下。他不确定以自己现在的状态还能不能与他对抗。然而他并没有机会细想该如何击退他的前校友——安灼拉在注意到他没有跟上来后直接用魅力将他呼唤上前，格朗泰尔的双腿自己运动起来，他甚至还没明白发生了什么。在向上攀爬时，他不得不强打精神保持清醒，因为他的身体正由于超越人体极限的疲倦和新承受的诅咒而企图罢工。

悬崖的半山腰有一个洞口嵌在岩石中，安灼拉毫不停顿地走了进去，格朗泰尔则犹豫着，因为他闻到了鲜血和皮肉烧焦的气味。他点亮魔杖尖，小心翼翼地走上前，胃里泛起一阵恶心。走进几步他就看到了泼溅的血迹，星星点点布满浅灰色的岩石表面，并在继续深入时看到了几滩凝结的血泊。距洞口十米远稍偏的地方，安灼拉正蹲在某个东西旁边，那形状像极了烧焦的尸体，让他不由得警醒起来。安灼拉猛地一动，当他转过身时，手里正拎着一条被火烤过的手臂，看样子是从肩膀处扯下来的。

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉一边把那肢干像献宝一样递向他、一边从喉间发出一阵响铃般愉悦的声音，感到一阵天旋地转。他眼前的世界忽然一片模糊。他一定是昏迷了一会，因为当他再睁开眼时他正平躺着，安灼拉面带关心地盘桓在他上方，看到他醒来立即发出一串悦耳的鸣声。格朗泰尔觉得自己有点可笑——他见过比焦尸糟糕得多的状况，从没退缩过，现在却就这样晕了过去。虽然考虑到他的身体状况，他可能本来就离昏迷只有一步之遥。当他坐起身时安灼拉再次试图把那根胳膊送给他，格朗泰尔转开脸，提不起力气开口拒绝他。

他听到一阵撕扯的声响，转过头就看到安灼拉咬了一口那根胳膊。格朗泰尔惊恐地扑上前，一边语无伦次地大喊一边试图把它从安灼拉手里夺过来。安灼拉把它往回拉着，显得很恼火，示威似的又咬了一大口人肉。

“见鬼，停下！拜托……别这么做！我知道严格来说这不算人吃人，但我不会让你吃这个的。我知道你很饿，但是……”他在安灼拉护住那根胳膊不让他碰到时试图站起身，但立刻摇晃一下痛苦地抽了口气，视线再次模糊起来。

安灼拉见状扔下胳膊，把这个人类拽到一叠破破烂烂的衣服和柔软的团状植物上——正是之前格朗泰尔看到的生长在悬崖边的那种植物。这看起来看上去像是一个可怜巴巴的窝的雏形。安灼拉小心翼翼地把格朗泰尔放好，跪坐在他身旁俯视着他，脸上带着一副关切又拿他没办法的表情。

格朗泰尔喘着气笑出声。“这是什么？你要养我吗？你的动作很小心。抱歉我不太懂媚娃的生活习性。能作为你的储备粮我深感荣幸，我向你保证。”他想要坐起身，但安灼拉把他按了回去。“我没事。只是暂时有点行动困难。我需要回到那道门边去，免得某些魔法部的混蛋插手进来把事情搞得一团糟。”

安灼拉只是摇摇头，没有把按在格朗泰尔胸膛正中央的手移开。巫师挫败地叹了口气。“现在我愿意付出一切听你说句话，即使你只会大声骂我也没关系。你很擅长对我大喊大叫，或者应该说你以前很擅长……不管怎么说，你身上的诅咒只是一大堆粗制滥造的垃圾，所以但愿我用不了多久就能帮你摆脱这一切。但我不确定那帮操蛋的玩意是怎么让你变形的。或者应该说部分变形。为什么你没有翅膀？加上翅膀你看上去就是个完整的媚娃了。”或许他其实有翅膀。媚娃的翅膀在不使用时是藏在另一个平行空间中的，这样可以避免活动时撞到东西。“啊，还有一点，我还没开始处理你的记忆……”

记忆魔咒可以等他的状态恢复一点、不再半昏半醒时再说，现在他起码可以仔细查看一下安灼拉身体变形的状况。慢慢地，小心翼翼地，格朗泰尔伸出手把安灼拉的手从自己身体上抬起来，将它翻面手心向上。他的手看起来和人类很相似，只是长着黑色的鳞片。顺着手臂上移到手肘处，他注意到那里仍然有尚未愈合的皮肤，向上掀开好让更多鳞片生长出来。

“这一定很疼。”格朗泰尔一边评价一边用手抚摸过那些鳞片，感受着上面附着的魔法。他在听到安灼拉发出一声轻响后退开了一点。“所以，到底发生了什么，安琪？你招惹了谁？”

安灼拉以前就被诅咒过许多次，大多数是在学校时挨的恶咒。在他开始工作后他收到的威胁则更加实际。安灼拉一毕业就进入了巫师法律界，因此遭到过很多低级的诅咒。若李解决了其中的一大部分，并且把非身体伤害、更偏重魔咒的那些交给了古费拉克处理。在那时格朗泰尔已经深陷在魔法部的解咒员训练项目中，经常需要出差，很少有属于自己的时间，但朋友会的众人一有消息就会告诉他，并且在遇到比较复杂的诅咒时还会用猫头鹰给他送信，好让他回复专业建议。他仍然是朋友会的一份子，但罅隙正是从这时开始形成的，并与他的事业同步生长。

眼前这样的安灼拉感觉很古怪：他的喜怒哀乐全写在脸上，这奇怪极了，格朗泰尔从没见过这样的他。倒不是说安灼拉没有坦诚的时候，但他通常太专注于事业，很少会暴露出自己的弱点。注视他的眼睛让格朗泰尔的视野开始摇晃、脑子里像是塞满了棉花。他仍然没有认出格朗泰尔的迹象。他不确定在安灼拉身上尝试摄魂取念是不是好主意，也许不是，但这个选项很有诱惑力。估计它也起不了什么作用，安灼拉一直都很擅长大脑封闭术。对革命家来说，毫无防备地在脑子里大喊各种主张、让所有想要窥探的人都听到可不是什么好主意。

“我保证我会修正这一切。讽刺的是，我大概是适合这个任务的 ** **唯一**** 人选。你真走运。”或者这其实根本无关运气。

安灼拉发出类似“嗯”的声响，他趴下身，双臂交叉在格朗泰尔胸前，然后把脑袋舒舒服服地搁了上去，身体放松下来歪在一边。格朗泰尔猛抽一口气，把自己疼得眼前发花。他很确信，安灼拉本人如果知道格朗泰尔就这样放任这种情况发生大概会谋杀他，但他变成的这个大鸟般的魔法生物浑身还沾满着人血，在他看上去如此惬意时把他推开大概不是好主意。况且他真的太累了，不想费这个功夫。

“所以那边的尸体到底是谁？”格朗泰尔如此问自己。他需要考虑的事太多，直到这时才想到这个有点蹊跷的问题。这个媚娃很可能还没来得及外出捕猎，那也不会是学校的人，否则冉阿让肯定会提起的。这一定是本来就在山洞里的人。但谁会蠢到独自闯进媚娃的领域，还恰巧这么倒霉碰上了刚刚变形完的媚娃？这有点过于巧合。也许这就是施加诅咒的人，因为束缚咒施得太烂而被安灼拉反杀。但为什么要冒这么大的风险？也许是出于个人恩怨，但想要伤害安灼拉的嫌疑人名单太长，完全无法缩小范围。如果一切顺利的话，他们打算对他做些什么？媚娃身体的许多部位都可以用于制作魔药或是施展咒语，也许他们想要把他拆成零件，或者有人想要个漂亮的宠物。

安灼拉本人现在对格朗泰尔这些黑暗的思想一无所知，他露出一个睡眼惺忪的微笑，发出愉快的咕噜声。这简直可爱得令人难以承受，格朗泰尔不知道该怎么办，但他有点想大笑出声——经过了这么长时间，安灼拉忽然对他这么亲切甜蜜实在是太不公平。也许他终于证明了他的价值。

“你没法想象，当我们还在学校时我会如何甘愿付出一切，只为换取现在这样的相处，”格朗泰尔叹了口气，“我真心实意地希望你没听懂我上一句话。”

他从金发男孩那得到过的与“过度亲密”最为接近的待遇是在他们七年级时。沙威坚持每年举办一场七年级舞会，因为那是几百年前的传统。每个人都被强制参加，舞会现场的气氛沉闷又压抑。格朗泰尔尽他所能地享受这场舞会，用一打藏起来的火焰威士忌把自己灌得烂醉，与每一个愿意上前的男巫女巫翩翩起舞。他的舞跳得超他妈好，这一晚他与朋友会的每个人都跳了舞，安灼拉除外——他整晚都坐在角落里生闷气，就连公白飞都劝不动他。在两支曲子的间隙，格朗泰尔已经醉得把一切深思熟虑抛到了脑后，他走到那个闷闷不乐的金发男孩身边，后者叛逆地穿了件面料光滑的红色袍子。

“你准备用意念送沙威一记恶咒吗？”他以此打招呼道。

“什么？”金发的男孩对他眨眨眼，因为他的忽然出现吃了一惊。

“你身上笼罩着致命的黑暗光环，”他夸张地模仿着他们神经兮兮的占卜学教授。

安灼拉翻了个白眼，“我不喜欢正式的舞会。”

“你参加过很多这种舞会吗？”

“多到我都懒得去数。”安灼拉出身于一个非常古老而富有的纯血家族，他父亲在魔法部中很有势力，类似的舞会他家一定举行过不少。倒不是说安灼拉现在还需要参加那些，他在他们五年级上到一半时就被逐出了家门，现在正开心地住在公白飞家，但他心中显然还残存着对他们的愤恨。

“那么你会跳舞咯？”

安灼拉向后一靠，叉起手臂，“如果非跳不可的话。”

“你的舞姿如何？”

“足够优雅，尽管我没有你那样的天赋，”他耸耸肩。

“你留心看过我跳舞，阿波罗？我脸红了。”

“我很难不去看，刚开始的时候你似乎是唯一一个努力想玩得开心的人。”

“我希望我看起来足够有趣。你想证实一下你说的话吗？”

“什么话？”

“你舞姿优雅那句。”

混血媚娃挑起一边优美的眉毛，“你在邀请我跳舞吗？”

“听起来确实是这样，”格朗泰尔不听话的嘴自顾自地说着，“我跟除了你之外的每个人都跳过了，如果你想看证据的话，我的脚趾上还有跟博须埃跳完后留下的淤青。不过如果你之前就在看着我的话，我想你大概不需要证据，”他紧张得开始说废话。

安灼拉打量他一会后说：“那好吧。”

“真的？我还以为会被你扇一耳光然后大骂滚开呢。”

“戏不要那么多，我不会因为你邀请我跳舞就扇你耳光。”

“你现在当然这么说，”格朗泰尔轻快地说，“那么谁来主导？”

“你跳得比我好，我跟随你的指示。”

格朗泰尔笑起来，“噢，一个冒险的决定。你确定这么做是明确的？我毫无顾忌，谁知道在我的领导下我们最后会跳成什么样。”

“我相信你在这方面的判断力。”他对着格朗泰尔抬起手，仿佛他才是邀舞的那个，而不是受邀者。拉文克劳握住那只手，在下一支舞曲开始时把他拉到了舞池里。

这是一支快节奏的传统舞，房间在他们四周旋转，而安灼拉离他是那么的近。如他所言，他的舞姿足够优雅，可以说是跳得很不错。在他们快速旋转时，格朗泰尔一直在胡言乱语，话说出口以后他自己都不记得说过些什么。他担心安灼拉会觉得他很烦人，但当一曲跳罢时，安灼拉唇边挂上了小小的微笑。

格朗泰尔注意到这一点，咧开嘴笑起来。“啊，跳着舞的犬儒主义者从闷闷不乐的革命家那偷到了一个微笑。也许下次我们开始吵架的时候我应该邀请你跳舞，好抹平你皱起的眉头。”

“如果我们所有的争吵都以舞蹈结尾，我相信你会让我吃大亏的。”

“那么你很走运，这不会成为现实，不然我每天都能跳到你认输。”

安灼拉微微皱起眉，被他逗乐了。他张开嘴准备回答，但他们身边忽然围满了人，朋友们都希望能轮到他们跟安灼拉跳上一曲。到夜晚结束的时候，安灼拉唇边小小的微笑变成了全心全意的灿烂笑容。在所有人准备回公共休息室时，安灼拉拉住了格朗泰尔的胳膊把他留下，一边温和地对他表示感谢一边把一头凌乱的金发从自己脸上拨开。他的脸颊因为运动和过多的火焰威士忌而一片潮红。格朗泰尔确信自己说了一堆蠢话，因为他的大脑已经短路了，但安灼拉却对他回以微笑，甚至还靠上前给了他一个拥抱。他重重地倚在拉文克劳身上，后者犹豫地抬起手，尴尬地拍了拍他的后背。他们维持着这种状态站了一会，格朗泰尔的手停留在原地，不知道该怎么办。安灼拉好一会都没有动弹，直到他们听到古费拉克从通往楼梯的走廊上喊他。于是他转过头大声回应，接着从格朗泰尔身上退开，咧嘴笑着拍了拍他的肩膀之后晃悠着朝古费拉克的方向离开了。这次互动实在是太异乎寻常，以至于他在回宿舍的路上找到若李询问他安灼拉今晚是不是在哪撞到过头。答案显然是没有。他们从没有谈起过这一晚，寒假之后他们的未来都尘埃落定，他们之间的对话也越来越紧张。

格朗泰尔挫败地盯了一会岩洞的洞顶，随后发现自己的视线又不自觉地被吸引回了金发的男人身上——他还在仔细地观察格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔用目光描摹着他全身的轮廓，却发现了不对劲的地方。他的衣服在两侧肩胛处都有不自然地隆起，而那正是翅膀生长的位置。他小心翼翼地探出手，用左手触摸了一下那个鼓包。安灼拉发出吃痛的嘶声，爪子掐进格朗泰尔的胸口，但他没有躲开。

格朗泰尔一边出声安抚他一边用咒语撕开了布料凑近细看。那里的皮肤紧绷得快要裂开，在他眼前被撑得越来越薄。他伸手碰触隆起的边缘，引得安灼拉发出一声警告的声响，同时向他靠得更近。格朗泰尔感受着那里的魔法。这似乎是最后一根尚未就位的脉络——尽管施咒者的水平糟糕，但导致安灼拉变形的魔法却显得十分坚实。最好任由他完成变形的全过程，总比进行干涉时弄乱了其中的某些部分好——魔法变形是非常精细的过程。他现在没什么能做的，只能等待它自己完成。这正是变形诅咒最糟糕的地方：如果在变形途中横加干预，就可能对受害者造成永久性的损伤；而如果先让诅咒达到它预期的效果，解咒员就能顺着一定的脉络将受害者还原成初始时的状态。在战争期间他被迫目睹了一系列的变形，其中一位女巫不得不经历长达一小时的奇形怪状的变形，最终变成了一只喜鹊，而他只能等到一切结束后再着手帮助她。

格朗泰尔重新坐直，害怕自己又要目睹变形的全过程。安灼拉对此浑然不知，他放松下来倚在格朗泰尔身上，眼睛缓缓闭上。他的安适并没能持续多久，变形开始了。

片刻之后安灼拉就翻成了侧躺，因为疼痛而翻滚着，发出响亮刺耳的声音。翅膀正从他背后缓缓伸展出来，湿漉漉的沾满了血，大量味道难闻的透明液体从裂开的伤口流了出来。

生长终于结束了，那对翅膀看上去正是初生的样子。安灼拉粗重地喘着气。格朗泰尔挥出一道缓解疼痛的咒语，这让安灼拉充满感激地抬头看向他。随后他开始仔细地用一层薄薄的咒语清理刚长出的翅膀。清除掉各种体液之后，那对翅膀简直超乎想象的柔软，在昏暗的岩洞里白得闪闪发光。安灼拉似乎不介意格朗泰尔把手埋进那些羽毛里抚摸它们。他把巫师推回他的窝里，自己爬上去半趴在他身上，脸埋在他的肩头，翅膀则平铺在背后，像毯子一样盖着他们。

他抖了抖，那对翅膀闪烁着消失了。格朗泰尔手下一空，但翅膀盖在身上带来的沉甸甸的温暖还在。感到一阵不可思议的疲倦，格朗泰尔决定放任自己享受片刻。呼吸间的疼痛仍在，但安灼拉正紧靠在他身边——这很可怕，却也正是他一直以来所渴望的。他慢慢闭上眼睡着了。

当他再睁开眼时，岩洞中回响着爆炸的声音。安灼拉一瞬间就移动到了洞口，格朗泰尔痛苦地跌跌撞撞跟上他，扯住他后背的衣服试图转移他的注意力，因为那声音的源头大概是来进行救援的人。

“格朗泰尔先生，”一个陌生的声音喊道。格朗泰尔心里一沉，但仍然抱有一丝希望，但愿这不是魔法部的人。

安灼拉挣脱他的手，跳到下方的高地上，隐形的翅膀让他落地的动作显得十分优雅。格朗泰尔顺着他们爬上岩洞时走过的小径追上他。那个魔法部员工不是他认识的人，而透过现在已经洞开的门，他能看到霍格沃兹的教职工正向里张望着，那扇门板已经被炸得脱离了它的铰链。门里的人没有一窝蜂冲进来帮忙，这让格朗泰尔怀疑他们是不是被某种咒语挡在了那边。

格朗泰尔又一次抓住安灼拉后背的衣服，在他准备往前冲的时候把他拉了回来。他举起双手做出投降的动作，“我在这，我很好。”

“他满身的血都是谁的？”那个陌生人问道，从他的袍子可以看出他是个傲罗而不是解咒员，这可不是好兆头。

“我不确定，显然是在我到达前就在这里的人。尸体还在上面。”

“你能走下来吗？”

格朗泰尔向前走去，但安灼拉一把抓住他的腰把他揽回来，自己站到了他与出口之间。“呃，也许有点困难，他似乎觉得我很有用。”

毫无征兆的，那个傲罗向他们发射出一道无杖咒语，格朗泰尔条件反射地挡住了。“你他妈干什么？”

“试着让他镇静下来，”

“我本来想建议你先离开，我再慢慢把他引过去，但现在你惊到他了。”一道火球已经投向了门边，但那个男巫挡住了它。

“直接给他念个昏昏倒地让我快点完事交差，”那个傲罗对他呵斥道，一边躲过一串越来越大的火球。

格朗泰尔苦涩的咬紧牙关，对安灼拉不设防的后背念出一个昏迷咒。总是这样，去他妈的忠诚，这就是为什么他不可能是个赫奇帕奇。安灼拉发出一声惊叫，那声音刺穿了格朗泰尔的心脏。他在安灼拉失去平衡掉下山谷前一把抓住他，用魔法抬起失去意识的媚娃，自己向山谷跳去，落地前施放出一个无声的减速咒。

那个傲罗立刻走上前，用抑制束具锁住媚娃的双腕，又对他施了一串限制行动的咒语。

“你要把他带到哪去？”格朗泰尔问。

“不关你的事。”

“这他妈当然关我的事，他身上的诅咒还没有解开。”他的工作还没有完成。

“他是一头野兽。”

“他是有智慧的魔法生物，而且需要得到医治。我们应该把他留在霍格沃兹，这样他能离他的巢穴近一些。”

“他杀了人，我们会展开全面调查，在这期间他会被羁押在魔法部。”他站起身准备离开，但格朗泰尔拉住了他的胳膊不让他幻影移形。严格来说他们现在并不在霍格沃兹的范围内，而且他知道魔法部有自己的小花招能让他们偷偷进出媚娃的领域，尽管那样未经允许的进入其实是违法的。

“你不会真的准备把他送进阿兹卡班吧，至少魔法生物关系中心应该……”

“我说过了，这不关你的事，现在滚到一边去让我离开这。”

格朗泰尔忍气吞声地放开他的胳膊，感到自己的血液在沸腾。那个傲罗解开媚娃领域与学校之间的链接，粗暴地抓住安灼拉后背的衣服幻影移形走了。在他们消失后格朗泰尔弯腰弓起背，忽然感到无法呼吸。烧遍全身的疼痛耗尽了他的力气。有几双手抓住他，把他拉过门框回到了城堡里。

“……不能就这么做，”格朗泰尔回过神时古费拉克正坚持道。“报纸会大肆报道这件事的。我们该怎么做？”他望向校长。

“你们什么都不用做，”格朗泰尔说，“我来处理。我还……有些人情可以用。我至少能把他送进圣芒戈……然后我可以继续解除剩下的诅咒。”

“他到底出了什么事？”公白飞问。

“很多状况，某种变形诅咒。我晚点再解释。我现在得去找关系了。”他脚步不稳地走向楼梯，决心立刻开始工作。

“等等。 ** **你**** 还好吗？有没有什么我们能帮上忙的？”爱潘妮在他走过时抓住了他的胳膊。

他耸肩甩开她，他必须现在就走。“我很好，这事最好我亲自去办。等事情稍有眉目我会派猫头鹰来的。”

她对他怒目而视，但冉阿让比她先开口：“也许你应该用飞路网，”他建议道，把格朗泰尔带进一间空教室，又召唤来一袋飞路粉。“你动作要快，得赶在他们让他消失之前。我们会尽我们所能阻止他们，但对接下来的发展我相信你的判断会更准确。”

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔匆匆说道，抓了一把飞路粉，“我保证我会把事情理顺。”

“我相信你。”

点点头，他消失在了猛然升起的绿色火焰中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我觉得，媚娃肯定得吃人的，对吧？不然引诱人类的意义在哪？这些媚娃对男巫和女巫都有吸引力，因为我就是这么设定的。我想让这里的设定比一般的“媚娃必须寻求配偶，现在开始上肉吧欧耶”更复杂一点，所以这里的E的感觉更像是“哦哦这个可爱又好用的生物是谁？他能让我开心，我要无视我的生物本能好好珍惜他。” 此外，让马吕斯当保护神奇生物课教授实在是个诱人的选项，但他出神地想着花花草草的画面在我心中比神奇动物在哪里更清晰。
> 
> 译者的话：这个E简直是大猫啊，会抓蛇和老鼠回来放在你枕边的那种！


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣芒戈困难重重，R终于让E重新开始说英语了，虽然这也没啥用处。  
> 本章包含对药物滥用的暗示

最终，格朗泰尔用了4趟猫头鹰传书、7通恐吓、9次未经预告的办公室拜访、12个小时和数不清的大喊大叫才在圣芒戈给安灼拉争取到一个床位，但好歹这件事是办成了。他被安置在监禁区而不是魔法生物病房，然而这已经是目前能争取到的最好结果。

终于，格朗泰尔站在了医院的高度警戒翼门外，试图顶着疲惫解释他的意图以求获准进入媚娃的病房。他在等待猫头鹰回信的间隙设法睡着了一会，但那并没怎么改善他的精神状态。他的全身心都极度疲劳，周围的世界在他眼中开始显得失真。梅林啊，他真想弄点兴奋剂提神。

“不，你不明白，”他正在与一个一级护理师①争论——他们居然把照顾安灼拉的工作派给这样的人。“我需要进去完成我的工作。”高度戒备翼警戒森严，需要有指定治疗师的授权咒语才能进入。

那个男孩面对格朗泰尔的坚持显得畏畏缩缩，明显没有能力处理现在的状况。“我很抱歉先生，但没有正式的许可我不能让你就这样进去。”

“真是活见鬼，你的上司是哪个治疗师？我要跟管事的人说话。”严格来说，格朗泰尔没有获得在医院工作的正式授权。但因为他是魔法部的前解咒员，他可以在必要时作为临时顾问在这里工作。要不是医院跟魔法部的联系过于密切，他甚至还考虑过在这全职工作——前提是他们愿意接收他的话。考虑到他过往的记录，那可能性很低：这里的部分员工对他的表现有多不稳定知道得一清二楚。

“怎么回事？”一个声音在走廊上响起，从主楼向他们走来。格朗泰尔心里一沉，他认识那斥责的语气。

“吉诺曼治疗师，”格朗泰尔冷淡地招呼道，“我想这个病例是你在负责了。”他猜测是有人刻意调度促成了这样的安排。吉诺曼家族古老而高贵，历史上培养出了许多位魔法部长，因此他们与魔法部始终站在同一战线上。马吕斯一直没能摆脱这部分成见对他的影响，虽然他与他的祖父关系很僵，并且他本人坚决不承认有这样的成见。

“格朗泰尔先生，你猜得没错，”治疗师用同样冷漠的语气回答道。“我想这也是你的工作对象。除非你是为了看病才到这来的。”

“我需要进入病房的许可，”他瞪着眼说。根据法律规定，作为解咒员他依然能够履行自己的职责，只要他愿意辅助治疗师的工作、不延误治疗。反正这个案子也不可能获得多少医疗资源，毕竟他们正想方设法把这个病人关进监狱。

“我不确定，你看起来有点疲倦。也许你现在不应该去见病人，我们一直给你留着你的旧病床呢。”她尖刻地说。

“我没事，”他带着忽然涌上的恼怒坚持道。

“行吧，但我是迫不得已。”她使劲用魔杖戳了一下他的胸口。他感到魔咒的脉络拂过他的身体。猛地一转身，他走过保护屏障进入了高度戒备区。吉诺曼治疗师跟在他身后，大概是因为按照规定媚娃病患的病房里同时间至少要有两人在场，以免他们用魅力蛊惑人做出什么危险的事——他们一次性只能控制一个人，虽然他们的魅力能同时使许多人出神。

走过入口后，吉诺曼治疗师上前领路，把他们带到了走廊尽头一个狭小昏暗的房间。这个房间看起来和医院里其他的病房没什么两样，但过去这里可不是这样的。过去几年中一位匿名的捐赠者给了医院足够的钱重修这些监禁病房，让它们向普通病房看齐，不再像可怕的地牢。但摄魂怪飘过走廊带来的阴冷和不悦的感觉仍然令人十分压抑。

安灼拉的病房没有摄魂怪看守，因为它们对媚娃不起作用。他的门外有个看上去一脸不耐烦的傲罗正坐在椅子上翻看一叠皱巴巴的文书。很不幸，这个人格朗泰尔认识，他是傲罗巴马达波。他们战时曾在曼彻斯特街头搭档工作过一阵，那时战争已经接近尾声，情况正是最糟糕的时候。格朗泰尔被迫承担了大部分的工作，尽管他一开始只是去提供医疗援助的。巴马达波很喜欢说大话，实际上却懒得连自己的工作都完不成。他们那时的任务是从纯血激进分子手中营救人质。当任务成功完成后，巴马达波揽走了全部的功劳，不过反正格朗泰尔也不在乎，那时他刚刚被朋友会开除，生活中只剩下一个任务紧接着一个任务。

他们走进病房时那个男人没有抬头。

房间里，安灼拉被绑在一张狭窄的床上，他身上的血迹已经被清理干净，还换上了一件浅蓝色的病号服。他的翅膀没有隐形，别扭地摊开在床边，没精打采地耷拉着。走近之后他们看出安灼拉很明显被下了大剂量的药物：他的眼睛没有聚焦，眼皮沉重，但仍然醒着。他看上去和格朗泰尔本人一样疲惫，脸痛苦得皱成一团。尽管如此，那个媚娃还是察觉到了他们的存在。他张张嘴，但眼睛撑不住闭了起来，什么都没说出口。

“梅林啊，你们给他下了什么药？”格朗泰尔瞠目结舌。

“显然他非常难以制服。他挣脱了束具，还一直试图把绑他的人点着。我们不得不增派人手来对付他，但魔药是让他守规矩的最佳选择。”

“如果我在这的话本来可以帮上忙的。他似乎觉得我可以信任。”如果他从背后捅的一刀还没有毁掉那份信任的话。“你们给他做过基本检查了吗？”

“做了，我们发现了35道相互交杂的咒语，其中17道是诅咒。这看上去像是在变形的基础上添加了某种仪式的效果。”

“你们不应该给他喂魔药的。我现在必须等他体内的药物全部排出后才能开始处理他全身的诅咒。”

“我信任我的员工，他们不会给他喝干扰治疗的药物。”

“那你真棒，我可不想冒险。”倒不是说工作人员会故意伤害病人，但他有一次遇到过一个护理师给病人喝了安眠剂，结果在格朗泰尔试图移除缠在她胳膊上的那个被诅咒的吊坠盒时她的皮肤一片片地脱落下来。面对未知的诅咒还是越谨慎越好。

“我们的员工是全国范围内最优秀的……”

“因此我相信他们会对我的谨慎表示理解。”

她恼怒地闭上嘴。“我接到的指示是尽快处置好这个病人。部里正在立案，他们不会给他太多时间。也许你没有足够的时间来小心谨慎。”

“这是我该操心的事。”他转回身面对床铺，满心希望安灼拉能恢复之前的状态，但那只是徒劳。

她停顿了片刻才再次开口。“格朗泰尔，”她的语气很平稳，“我希望你搞清楚，既然我把这件事交给你，就希望你能守规矩。”

对此他没有费心去回答。

“我是认真的，据我所知你根本不应该继续工作，只要稍有越界你就完蛋了。你听明白了吗？”

“明白了。”

“很好。我会让手下的护理师在你工作时盯着你。”她向身后一挥手，之前跟格朗泰尔起过争执的那个护理师从门边冒了出来。“如果有任何违规的情况你马上通知我，”她严厉地对那个男孩说。

“是，治疗师，”男孩小声回答。

离开前治疗师又上前对他耳语了几句，但格朗泰尔无视他们走到了安灼拉身边。媚娃的眼睛注视着他的动作，翅膀随着他的接近抽动了一下。

“你感觉怎么样，安琪？”格朗泰尔一边试探环绕着他的魔法一边嘟囔。大部分魔法都因为他体内的药物而变得混沌不清，格朗泰尔沉重地叹了口气。这不是工作人员的错，他如此提醒自己。这些都是种类不明的咒语，而他们需要迅速做出反应。

“有什么不对吗？”那个男孩怯生生地问，即使上司不在也显得十分紧张。“抱歉，我只是想要学点东西。”

“你叫什么，年轻人？”

“护理师马侬，先生。”

“那么，护理师马侬，他体内的镇静剂对魔法产生了干扰。我必须等到那些药物从他的身体循环中清除干净才能开始工作……除非我们能强行把那些药物从他身体里排出去。你能不能迅速下楼到康复科跑一趟，拿半瓶他们的B级吸收剂来？”

“是，先……”他转身到一半忽然停下，回过头来。“我是说，我可以去，但我不能把你一个人留在这。”

“对，”格朗泰尔强迫自己从床边站起来，“那我们一起出去吧。”

他们在门边分开，解咒员停在傲罗守卫身边不再继续往前走。

马侬转过身来迟疑不决，格朗泰尔挥挥手让他离开，向他保证这个傲罗不会让他回到里面去。

“我猜即使我问你调查进行得如何了你也不会回答我，”格朗泰尔一边看着那个魔法部雇员在羊皮纸上潦草地写写画画一边发表意见。

“那是保密信息，”巴马达波用一种令人厌恶的语气回答，甚至连头都没抬一下。

“他们搞清楚被杀的是谁了吗？”

“保密，”那个傲罗咧嘴一笑重复道。“我要是你就不会在这个案子上下太多功夫，过不了多久它就不归你管了。”

“我们走着瞧。”

“我们会的，等我的上司把他关起来以后他们会希望跟你好好谈谈。解咒部门缺了你可辛苦多了。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己仿佛咽下了一把沙子。“我确信没有我他们也能正常运转。”

巴马达波终于从他的羊皮纸上抬起头来。“话虽这么说，他们还是想跟你谈谈，而我向他们保证过我会说服你重新加入，毕竟我们挺熟的。你 ** **会去**** 跟他们谈谈，不是吗。”这本来应该是个问句，但他说出来的方式像是在发号施令。

格朗泰尔忽然有种把这个男人的脑袋冻成冰块、好让他跌落在地碎成渣子的冲动。“当然，我会……我总是愿意尽我所能为部里提供服务。”

“他们会很高兴听到你这样说。”他重新把注意力放回手头的文件上。“现在，你可以滚了。”

格朗泰尔转过身去，感到心神不宁、十分恐惧。他向猫头鹰棚走去，准备给霍格沃兹的众人发消息解释目前的状况。当他回来时他听到有人在叫他的名字。

“格朗泰尔！”

格朗泰尔转过头看到一张熟悉的面孔正向他跑来。

“散普丽斯治疗师，很高兴见到你。”这是实话，散普丽斯治疗师在他住院时负责他的康复，在他最困难的时候给了他许多安慰。

“你是来这处理案子的吗？”她问道，一边拥抱住他。

“是的，我正准备回病房去。”

她迅速退开一点，仔细打量一番他的脸，并因为她看到的情况而忧心起来。“先过来跟我说几句话。”

“我真的得……”

“格朗泰尔，”她的语气中带着警告。

“好吧，”他妥协了。

她带头走过长廊，进入一间狭小的办公室。她办公桌边的茶壶在他们走近时为他们倒了两杯茶，其中一杯飘浮到格朗泰尔手边。

“那么，”治疗师转身打量他，“你怎么样？”

“噢，你知道我的。我就是健康生活的典范。”

她摇摇头。“你看起来糟透了。你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

“我在能够休息的时候会尽可能休息。只是这一次两个案子之间的间隔有点不凑巧。”

“你 ** **必须**** 好好休息。”

解咒员摇头，“我做不到。”

“你休息不好的时候就会开始粗心大意。”而一个粗心大意的解咒员会有多危险他再清楚不过，这正是他戒酒的原因。在战争的早期，他有一次喝得半醉，在拆解一个标准束缚咒时不小心卸掉了那个男人的头骨。好在他最终修复了这造成的伤害，但仍感到十分后怕，下定决心戒了酒。

没了酒精的麻痹，他又转向其它药物刺激，它们起码能让他精神亢奋、注意力集中。

“我的脑子转得太快了，睡眠追不上它。”

“这次的诅咒是什么？你看起来格外费心。”

“只是……以前在学校的一个朋友……”他立刻解释起这个案子的状况。

“所以是个人原因。”

“对，我想尽快解决它，部里不会给我太多时间。”

“即便如此，在你休息好之前我也不会让你离开。”

“那你得给我念个昏迷咒才行。”

“我不会做那种事。”

“那就用魔药。”

“我会给你一剂温和的安睡药，仅此而已。”

“至少让我先做一部分工作，恢复他的沟通能力，让他能够说出他的问题。拜托，”他在看到她皱起眉头时坚持道，从椅子上站起身，接着在吸气太猛时摇晃了一下，感到一阵眩晕向他袭来。“我没事，”他一边让她放宽心一边伸手扶住墙帮助自己站稳。

“你把诅咒转移到了自己身上，”治疗师愤怒地说，“你向我保证过你不会再那么做的！”

他没有信守承诺。他只是不再把独自一人无法移除的诅咒转移到自己身上。当他住进医院时，他身上至少有十道他自己都不太记得的诅咒。一整队解咒员花了两个月才把它们全部移除，到现在他还会时不时地被后遗症所困扰。“我当时的处境很危险，这么做是最佳选择。没事的，我只需要一剂生命之息和几道反咒。我晚点再处理它。”

“我派人去帮你熬那副药剂，”散普丽斯治疗师呼出一口气，“在这期间你可以去处理你的病人。”

“谢谢。”那会给他留下两个多小时的时间，生命之息必须在刚熬好时服用才能达到最佳效果。

“我们的话还没有谈完。我希望你能小心一些。”

“我一向很小心。”

“也不要把自己逼得太紧了，治疗师的能力是有限的。”

他没有回答，如果说他会有所保留那就是在撒谎，而除非迫不得已，他不想再向这位治疗师撒谎。

————————————————————

①此处为Mediwizard，原著中这个职位只在魁地奇赛场出现过，官方翻译为“场内医生”，用在这里显然不合适。参照本文语境和其它地方对这个职位的描述，这里翻译为护理师。

————————————————————

格朗泰尔回到病房时马侬正好也刚拿着药剂回来，他们一起再次进入了房间。

“好了，站到我身后，这场面估计不会好看。”格朗泰尔慢慢扶着安灼拉坐起来，固定住他的头部，然后小心翼翼地把药剂倒入他微张的口中。药剂过了一会才开始生效。格朗泰尔在安灼拉猛地抽气时后退一步，后者的眼睛忽然张大了，开始在隐形的束具中扭动挣扎，一股甜腻的蒸汽从他裸露的皮肤上蒸腾出来。

格朗泰尔太清楚那种感觉了。像是看不见的火焰在皮肤上燃烧，又像千万根细针扎遍全身，让人极度不适，但这是把药物成分逼出体外的最快方法。这样一来他能够开始处理一些表层的诅咒，但变形诅咒仍然需要等到安灼拉的身体循环自行清除掉每一丝残留的药物之后。

在床上，当蒸汽逐渐消散之后，安灼拉一瞬间就从痛苦挣扎转换成了战斗模式。那个媚娃试图坐起身却发现自己仍被束缚着。挫败感让他更加剧烈地挣扎，他周围的气温越升越高。

格朗泰尔重新走向床边，用一种镇静缓慢的语气说道：“嘘，冷静下来，我在帮助你……”他如果再不停止挣扎就会惊动走廊上的傲罗，而巴马达波在不受惩罚的前提下手段总是很残忍。格朗泰尔不顾一切地探向那个媚娃，全然无视他周围滚烫的空气。当他靠近时，安灼拉抬手握住了他的手——按理说这是不可能的，他应该还在魔法的束缚之中。然而媚娃确实抓住了伸到他身边的手，灼烧着他触碰到的皮肤。在格朗泰尔感到疼痛的同时安灼拉却忽然退开，像是被自己吓了一跳，发出警觉的鸣声。巫师也大吃一惊，猛地弹了回来。

“你没事吧？”马侬警惕地问。

他瞪着自己受损的皮肉，那里其实没什么知觉。“嗯，我没事，这只是……”他话没说完，巴马达波因为束具被挣脱而冲进了房间。“这里一切正常，”格朗泰尔对傲罗说，后者似乎由于没有看到拼命挣扎的安灼拉而十分疑惑。格朗泰尔把颤抖的手握成拳藏在身侧。他站的位置背对着媚娃，因此当一只温暖的、长着鳞片的手轻轻拉住他烧伤的手时被吓了一跳。他转过身，看到媚娃正悲伤地盯着他的伤处。

“一点都不正常，他挣脱了束缚，”那个男人冲上前想要重施咒语，安灼拉对他发出恐怖的声响。

格朗泰尔握住放在他手上的那只手，轻轻用力提醒安灼拉他就在这。“我需要你冷静下来，E。”他一只手按住金发的男人胸前，让他重新躺回床上。傲罗重新把他绑好，紧得超出必要的程度。安灼拉任由他这么做，虽然充满不信任地看着格朗泰尔但还是乖乖躺着没动。

“我本来也正要进来，”傲罗完成工作后说，“有一群人在一楼大厅等着想知道这里的情况，他们拒绝离开。工作人员想让我来处理，但我觉得这事你更擅长。”

“我很愿意帮你省事，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。那一定是霍格沃兹的人，他正好有些问题要问他们。他转向媚娃。“乖一点。”他警告道。安灼拉对他怒目而视，这表情熟悉得令人心痛，但某种意义上也让他感到安慰。

当他们向外走去时那个傲罗没有跟上。

“我建议你跟我们一起出来，没有人在旁边的时候他会比较安静。反正如果他逃脱的话你也会知道的。”格朗泰尔谨慎地说，希望安灼拉跟敌对势力的接触越少越好，他不需要再多加一项指控了。

“别对我的工作方式指手画脚，”巴马达波啐道，但他还是跟着他们出了病房。

爱潘妮、古费拉克、公白飞、若李、博须埃、热安、马吕斯和那个格朗泰尔不认识的金发女人一起等在大堂。格朗泰尔把他们领到一间空房间交谈，免得他们继续在大庭广众之下站着。

“格朗泰尔，现在情况怎么样？”他们安顿下来后公白飞问道。

“他有了床位，我负责他的康复，所以情况还不错。现在我只需要搞清楚他身上究竟有哪些地方出了差错。”

“我们能见他吗？”

“不能。很不幸，我没法帮你们偷偷溜进监禁区。他们连我都不想放进去。但我想跟热安说几句话。”

“说什么？”魔药大师问道。

“你有没有接触过生物变形的相关案例？”热安在战争期间曾经是神秘事务司的缄默人，从内部充当间谍辅佐安灼拉的事业。

热安摇摇头，“我没有，但我认识接触过这类案例的人，而且我肯定能找到一些这方面的书作参考。”

“我们都会帮忙做研究，你就负责实际操作，我确信冉阿让会理解的。”公白飞补充道。

格朗泰尔瞟了他一眼。“理解什么？”

“明天就开学了。学生们今晚会到达。”

“哦，对，这时机真糟糕，谢谢你。”有人帮忙搜索信息会让他的工作容易得多。“还有个问题，虽然我大概已经知道答案了。我有没有可能用摄魂取念弄清到底发生过什么？”

古费拉克摇摇头，“不可能，他太擅长抵御了。”

“我想也是。”

“他们对他还好吗？”那个金发女人问道。他看她的眼神一定很奇怪，因为她迅速反应过来开始自我介绍：“顺便，我是珂赛特，马吕斯的妻子。我听过很多故事，很高兴终于见到你本人。虽然我希望我们见面的情景能好一些。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己仿佛挨了一记耳光。“你是马吕斯的妻子？”他震惊地问。“那是什么时候的事？”

这件事有两方面使他吃惊。第一，他居然错过了老朋友的婚礼，第二，他应该猜到那是珂赛特的。她是校长的女儿，也是麻瓜研究课的教授。她完全能胜任这门课程，因为她自己就是麻瓜，或者应该说是个哑炮。她的任职曾让整个巫师界勃然大怒。在她就任时格朗泰尔正好接了一个充满偏见的纯血家族的案子，结果被迫听一个极度反麻瓜的男人滔滔不绝地表达了他不加掩饰的心声，因为他受到的诅咒是不管有什么想法都必须说出来。他非常、非常努力才克制住自己扔下他不管的冲动。到他解开诅咒的时候，那个男人与家人的关系差到了极点，而格朗泰尔觉得他活该。

“我在霍格沃兹工作一年后。”马吕斯尴尬地说。“我试过给你发请帖，但我猜它没送到你手里。”

“对，我应该是在……”他那时应该还在南部进行他的自毁之旅。“好吧，我不是故意错过的。很抱歉我错过了那么多……”他想要继续说下去，但似乎找不到合适的词汇，而且现在工作才是第一位的。“啊，不管怎么说，我也许应该回……有新情况我会告诉你们的。”

“祝你好运，”公白飞说，“我们知道他在值得信任的人手里。”

格朗泰尔点点头逃出了房间。

当他回到安灼拉的病房时，媚娃正在拉扯他的束具。

“停下，”格朗泰尔一边警告一边抽出魔杖，“你会再次弄响警报的。”

“他怎么能一次又一次地挣脱出来？”马侬在他身旁问道，“我从没见过哪个病人能做到这一点。”

“我想这与他身上没施放好的诅咒有关。某些部分让他能够从咒语中溜出来。”

格朗泰尔随后开始针对安灼拉变换的语言系统进行了一系列的探测。看样子是有一些咒语在扰乱他的信息接收和语言反应功能。他用了整整一小时弓着背俯在那处理一层层的咒语，安灼拉一直在不舒服地动来动去。

“我他妈解决了！”格朗泰尔宣布，用魔杖挽了个复杂的花式。“你能听懂我说的话吗？”

安灼拉吃惊地眨眨眼。“可以。”他因为自己发出的人类的声音而皱起眉。“怎么回事？”

“我终于让你重新开始说英语了。你都记得些什么？”

安灼拉张开嘴，但似乎又重新考虑了一下他要说的话。“我为什么要回答你？你在我转过身时给了我一记昏迷咒。”

“相信我，我宁可看着你对那个傲罗扔火球。”

“那你为什么要那样做？”

“因为我不得不，对此我很抱歉。我只是想帮助你。”

安灼拉给了他一个令人不适的探究的眼神，巫师暗暗在脑海中竖起防备，确保金发的男人没有对他摄魂取念。他仍然感到有某些东西拂过了他意识的边缘。

“行吧，”媚娃用到此为止的语气说道。

“行？”

“我原谅你的背叛，你对我没有恶意。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我相信我的直觉。”

“好吧……那你都记得些什么？”

“我只记得过去一两天的事。”

“你能不能告诉我发生了什么？”

“什么时候？有很多事情都发生了。”

“你能记得的一切。”

“我在我的洞穴里醒来，被绑住了，还很疼。我挣脱了一部分魔法，然后某个可悲的巫师出现了，还想要抓走我。他显然没想到我还能反击，所以我把他撕成了两半……”他还想继续说下去，但格朗泰尔打断了他。

“你知道他是谁吗？”

“不知道，我的形态还在变化，视野也很模糊。我不知道他是怎么进来的，但肯定不是从入口。他就这么凭空冒了出来。”

“接下来发生了什么？”

“唔，他死了以后我想吃掉他，但进食只会让我噎住。所以我只好坐在那，浑身疼痛，什么都没法做。我搭了个凑合能用的窝稍微睡了一会，因为皮肤还在变形所以睡不安稳，然后你就出现了，”他对格朗泰尔露出一个笑容，“消除了我的疼痛。顺便一说那好极了。你非常有用。”

格朗泰尔吃惊地大笑起来，“我怎么也想不到能从你嘴里听到这样的话。”这既是指赞扬的话也是指吃人的那部分。

“为什么不？”

“你总觉得我一无是处。”

“我对这个评价表示怀疑。但这么说来，你认识我。我的名字是什么？你的名字是什么？”他提问的方式似乎是刚刚想起这些问题。

“我是格朗泰尔，你是安灼拉。我以前认识你。我们上学时在同一个朋友圈子里。”他不确定安灼拉是否把他当过朋友，如果直接那样说感觉像是一个谎言。除此之外，他在跟安灼拉说上话之前就已经和其他人是朋友了。

安灼拉皱起眉。“哪所学校？”

“霍格沃兹。你知道那是什么吗？”

“我知道那是一所魔法学校。”

“我去找个护理师来测试一下你的记忆。”格朗泰尔站起身准备离开。“现在，我得离开一会。”

“你不留下来？”媚娃恳求地看向他。

巫师摇摇头。“我现在的状态无法继续帮助你。”

“我不是那个意思。”

格朗泰尔疑惑不解。“那你是什么意思？”

“留在这休息，”他说这话的样子仿佛这是世界上最合理的选择。

“为什么？”

“因为我想让你这么做。”

“ ** **为什么？**** ”

“你是负责照顾我的人，我希望你一直在我的视线范围内。我不信任别的巫师，他们都害怕我。”

“这样的想法真是非常斯莱特林，但我必须离开。”

“你能至少放开我吗？”

“不行，只要你还在这间病房里就必须被绑起来。”

“求你，”他的话中附着上了魅力，格朗泰尔向前走去，但马侬——他几乎忘了他的存在——一把抓住了他后背的衣服，惊得他从出神中清醒过来。

“对不起，如果可以的话我会放开你的，”尽管那么做十分危险。

“留下。”

“我留下来等你做完记忆测试，”他叹了口气，反正他的药剂现在大概也还没准备好。

格朗泰尔用便条召唤了一位护理师来做测试。他留在病房里没走，但他的思维已经跑在了前面，在脑海中规划解咒的步骤。安灼拉乖乖配合回答了所有的问题，但他的视线一直在往格朗泰尔身上溜。那些问题中都蕴含着魔法，用来探测被测者对相关领域的了解程度。测试的时间不算长，只用了差不多二十分钟。

“所以你的结论是？”格朗泰尔在护理师整理测试文件时问道。她一脸奇怪地看着他。“抱歉，我没注意听。”

“他记得基本的常识和日常事物，对历史事件和媚娃的风俗习惯了解很深，虽然他拒绝回答与媚娃文化相关的一切问题，”她的语气中带上了一丝恼怒，“但对个人经历的记忆是零。”

“你知不知道这是什么咒语造成的？”

她摇摇头。“他的个人记忆没有被阻隔，而是根本不存在，像是被整体抹掉了一样。我从没见过像这样复杂的记忆移除被完成得如此干净彻底。我都不知道该如何下手找回那些记忆。”

“真令人欣慰，谢谢你。”

在护理师走出门后，安灼拉仔细地打量起眼前的解咒员。“我以前是什么样的人？”

“你以前，估计现在仍然是……意识强烈，充满激情，野心勃勃，还有点吓人。有传言说你曾经企图颠覆魔法部。”

“我喜欢这个主意，但我怎么会有机会做那样的事？”

“在战争期间，一切都很混乱。”

“我的最终目的是什么？”

“打破《保密法案》。”

“有道理，巫师和麻瓜如果能展开合作，应该对彼此都有好处。把两边分隔开来感觉很奇怪，”他饶有兴致地说，“我猜要达到这个目的我至少得有一支小型军队才行。”

“一帮高尚的老同学，还有靠你的个人魅力号召来的人群。”

他露出一个微笑。他在过去一个小时中露出的笑容比格朗泰尔所记得的他在学校时好几个月时间里笑得都要多。“你那时在我身边吗？”他轻柔地问。

格朗泰尔自嘲地笑起来。“我最初是在的，但我当时在为魔法部效力，所以我……在强烈的建议下离开了。”

“你选择了魔法部而不是我？”

“我想你会说我选择了魔法部而不是你的事业。你一直很讨厌人们因为你本人追随你，而不是因为他们想要为伟大的事业做贡献。但，你瞧，我有工作要完成。如果我能留下的话我会的。”

“就像如果可以的话你宁愿看我揍那个傲罗？”

“ ** **正是**** 这样。”

“我明白了……”他皱起眉头，“我有因为你离开而生你的气吗？”

“你生气是因为我不肯做间谍，也因为我的犬儒主义。但对于我的离开你可能挺高兴。”

金发的男人发出不悦的声响，“那我真不讲道理。”

“这话真动听，我何德何能得到这样的赞扬，”格朗泰尔嘲讽道。

“你值得赞扬，我能感觉得到。”

“你觉得是就是吧。”

“我确实这么觉得。”

安灼拉盯着他的目光过于专注，他不得不移开视线。“不管怎么说，过去的事对现在无益。我会找回你的记忆，然后你就能亲自告诉我对于我的离开你有多高兴了。”

“一旦我找回了记忆你就不用再管我了，是不是？”

“在我让你的身体和心智都恢复正常之后我就会开始忙下一个案子。”

“你工作起来太卖命。”他的眼中闪烁着魅力。

“这就是生活。”至少是他的生活。

“从我上次见你到现在你睡过觉么？”

“我离开这以后就会去睡觉，是你在耽误我。”

“在 ** **这里**** 睡。”他再次坚持道，“我想我能给你腾出位置的。”

他哈哈大笑。“我不这么认为。”然后在安灼拉有意控制他靠近时后退了一步。

“你为什么要这么做？”那个生物对他皱起眉。

“什么？”

“抵抗我。”

“有些人不喜欢失去自控能力。”

“你本来就毫无自控能力可言，还有别的理由。”

“我只是……觉得你不会喜欢……你现在做的事，在你想起我是谁之后。我不希望你做出你将来会后悔的事。”

这话显然惹恼了媚娃。“ ** **我**** 可不在乎我将来会不会后悔。”

“如你所说，你真不讲道理。我会尽快回来，对工作人员好一点，这一切都不是他们的错。”

“做个好梦，格朗泰尔。”

————————————————

格朗泰尔回到散普丽斯治疗师的办公室，现在这里没人。他之前坐过的椅子被变形成了一张小床，他躺了上去。不愿意耽误任何一秒钟，他从衣服口袋里掏出一个无痕伸展包，伸手进去捞出一本关于记忆诅咒的书。

十分钟之后治疗师走进来，手中拿着两个高脚杯，里面都冒着泡沫。

“啊，好极了，我带来了你的药，”她打招呼道。

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔坐起身，把书放到一旁。

“我要求你睡上至少八小时。”

“你知道我办不到。到那时候他们已经把他带走了。”

“六个小时，如果有什么情况我会叫醒你。我会让马侬护理师帮我盯梢。”

他想继续争辩，但实在没有那个力气。“好吧。”他接过她递上的高脚杯，用魔杖对它挥了两下之后把它一饮而尽。当粘稠的液体流入他的喉咙时，他感到身体里的疼痛也随之逐渐消失。他如释重负地抖了抖。第二杯药剂他喝得很慢，每一口都让他的眼皮变得更加沉重。

当高脚杯从他手中被抽走时他已经半梦半醒，治疗师一边把他前额的头发向后捋一边告诉他睡个好觉。

于是他睡得死沉，完全没有做梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：本章中的护理师是德那第家没名字的弃儿之一，我觉得马侬是他的养母的名或者姓。不过本故事中伽弗洛什还在上学……管他的呢，我太累了……


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进展就是，R前进了一小步，又被击退了两大步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十分轻微的血腥描写

当格朗泰尔被护理师马侬轻轻推醒时，他血液中的安眠药剂浓度依然很高，让他的脑子一片浆糊。

“有一位霍格沃兹的教授想见你”他在格朗泰尔慢慢回过神之后说道。

“你知道是哪一位吗？”

“勃鲁维尔教授。”

热安大约是承担了传递所有与安灼拉相关的信息的任务，想到这一点他心中立即升起一阵恐慌——他睡觉的时候浪费了多少时间啊！“带路吧。”格朗泰尔挣扎着站起身，他的大脑用一阵眩晕表示抗议。

他们到达的时候看到热安在来回踱步，怀里紧紧抱着一摞书。

“R，”他匆匆说道，“我找到了许多信息，有一些不是直接相关的，但我觉得还是一起给你看看比较好。比较具体的是一些用在狼人身上的分离咒语，为了‘把巫师和狼分开’，你大概能想象得出最终结果有多畸形。我不确定这种魔咒用在混血媚娃身上会是什么效果，但我觉得你值得研究一下。”他递过几本书，格朗泰尔满怀感激地接过。

“谢谢，你帮我节省了好多时间。”他可以用一个信息处理咒语来加速消化这些内容，但现在还不急。“你们对相关法律研究得如何？”教授摇摇头。“按理说他们没有任何理由关押他，但我确信他们正在想方设法寻找能用的依据。校长一直想把这件事捅到部长面前，但没能成功。”魔法部长不会容忍这样明目张胆的不公，正因为这样魔法部的人才需要找个理由才能把安灼拉关起来。这一切大概都是为了维持和平的现状：谁都不想再经历一次战争，而众所周知，安灼拉对当前势力间微妙的平衡是个威胁。

“但愿我能在他们有所发现之前解决这件事。”

“确实……”热安叹了口气，表情变得若有所思，“我确信你会帮他渡过难关的。我知道现在的时机不理想，但能再见到你我真高兴。”

“对，能再见到大家真好……我不是有意离开那么久。”

“那为什么？”

“我很忙。”

热安充满怀疑地看着他。“你忙得连派只猫头鹰送信的时间都没有？这工作狂的劲头也太过了，我一直以为战争结束后你就会离开解咒员这一行呢。”

他的朋友们一直不明白他为什么会遵循家族的职业传统。出于……对家族的责任，他原本一直打算在合格入选后工作一段时间就离开解咒员项目，但他从没有对任何人说起过他的意图。每当有人问起他将来想做什么的时候他的回答总是很模糊，他真的不愿意去想这个问题，因为他知道自己的未来早已注定。但直到他在离校前最后一年的三月收到来自魔法部解咒员项目的录取通知书，其他人才发现这件事。

他当时正在大礼堂，半睡半醒地坐在拉文克劳的长桌边，一只猫头鹰把一封带有魔法部火漆印的信扔进了他的早餐。伴随着内心越积越高的恐惧，格朗泰尔拆开信看起来。

“你收到了什么，R？”若李捧着满满一碗燕麦粥问道。

“没什么要紧的。”格朗泰尔想把信塞进袍子，但它从他手中飞出去到了古费拉克手里。后者在他对面的公白飞身边坐下。

“有魔法部员工给你写情书呢，是不是，R？”

“窃取他人的信件是犯罪，古费。”

“有秘密不说也是。”他已经开始看那封信，震惊得变了脸色。“搞什么鬼？你为什么不告诉我们你要去当解咒员？”

格朗泰尔一把夺回他的信。“我不确定我能不能入选，”他在撒谎。他的成绩不算差，家族的历史也很有分量，毫无疑问他会被录取。

“好吧，只是不管什么时候只要有人提起解咒这个话题，你就会开始大谈特谈这一行有多让人抑郁。你家是不是有四个残疾的解咒员姑姑之类的？”

“三个姑姑，两个叔叔，”他纠正道。

“你想过要告诉我们吗？”若李问道，显然在为此难过，“你为什么要踏进这个你明知道很危险的行业？”

“我确信我们最终会说起这件事的。我只是不知道自己想做什么，而遵从家族传统看上去是最明确的选项。”这其实是唯一的选项，也就是说他别无选择。

“你是谁，你把格朗泰尔怎么了？”古费拉克对他做出一副大惊失色的表情。

“格朗泰尔有什么问题吗？”安灼拉边问边在公白飞的另一侧坐下。

“这清单可太长了，亲爱的领袖，”格朗泰尔叹气。

安灼拉甚至都懒得对他翻白眼，转而看向古费拉克。

“R被魔法部的解咒员项目录取了，他想延续家族传统，”赫奇帕奇小心翼翼地说，显然担心安灼拉会对这个消息如何反应。

“唔，我很赞同他这么做，我敢肯定魔法部的工作中有许多地方都值得曝光一下，”安灼拉赞许地说，显然误以为古费拉克说的是他奶奶——她揭发了当时的魔法部长和他手下傲罗部门猖獗的腐败行为。她的证词引发了一系列的动乱，最终导致傲罗部门彻底重组，不过现在看来那也没什么用。她的族人没有轻易接受这种行为——她被家族断绝了关系，她的行为则在家族内部激起了一阵偏执的余波，让他们进一步加强了与魔法部的联系。

“其它的家族传统。”格朗泰尔含混地说。

“你是说成为没脑子的魔法部狗腿？”格朗泰尔家族就是由解咒员和魔法部狂热分子组成的。

“没错，就是这个。”

安灼拉疑惑不解地看着他。“ ** **为什么**** ？”

“为什么不呢？”

“你很清楚为什么不，”斯莱特林的声音仍然压得很低，但变得尖锐起来，“如果你真的决心要这么做的话，至少告诉我你会向我们传递魔法部的内部消息。”弗以伊和热安都准备去魔法部工作，就是为了更快地递送消息。

“我不做间谍。”格朗泰尔听见自己如此说道。

大家看着他的样子仿佛在说他疯了，安灼拉看起来则像是马上要被气炸。“你知不知道你这么说就等于投靠了敌人那一方？”

“我知道。”有一瞬间他觉得那个混血媚娃要爬过桌子抓住他使劲摇晃，但他没有，而是继续用震惊的表情望着他。

“我拒绝接受。”

“你接不接受都不重要，我已经决定了。”他努力让自己的声音保持平稳，因为自己的话语中包含的恶意而感到一阵心痛——这恶意本不该对准安灼拉。

安灼拉站起身，看上去想要爬上桌子进行一番慷慨激昂的演讲——可能确实如此，但他的动作引起了教师的注意。

“有什么事吗，安灼拉先生？”李士多里教授问。

“没有，先生。”安灼拉僵硬地回答，仍然维持着之前的姿态。

“那就好，但我建议你们回到自己学院的桌上去，”他严厉地看着这一群学生。

“好吧。”安灼拉一边从桌边走开一边直冲冲地说，带走了其他的非拉文克劳学生。

他们走后格朗泰尔没过多久也离开了餐桌，因为安灼拉从礼堂另一头扎向他的眼刀而吃不下饭。他从四年级时就知道这场分裂无可避免，但还是没能做到及早从这个团体中脱身。

回到现在，格朗泰尔半心半意地对他的老朋友咧开一个笑容。“很不幸，我发现我特别擅长这份工作。说到这个，我得去看看我的病人了。”

“他怎么样？”

“他现在能说英语了，因为被困住而很不开心，但我上次看到他的时候他的身体没什么大碍。我想我要再给他做些检查，然后回城堡一趟。”

“去做什么？”

“我能在他的房间里做一些在他本人身上做不了的测试。如果我能把那股陌生的魔力剥离出来，也许就能搞清楚他们到底用了什么样的诅咒。”

“我会告诉冉阿让一声，方便你通过飞路过去。”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔转身准备离开，但热安拉住了他。

“我知道他现在不记得我们，但请告诉他我们都在想念着他。”

“我会的。”

“祝你好运。”

* * *

格朗泰尔走进房间时安灼拉正在睡觉。他隐去了翅膀，但看起来仍然像个天使。他小心翼翼地摇醒了那个媚娃。

安灼拉迷迷糊糊地抬眼看向他，试着在束缚中伸个懒腰。“又见面了。”

“我需要问你几个问题。”

“我会尽我所能回答你。”

“你说你是在洞穴里醒来的？”

“是。”

“那么你没有建立两个次元之间通往巢穴的链接？”

“没有，假如我在这一切发生前是人类的话，我肯定是走进房间后开始的变形，并且在变形的过程中建立了链接。”

“是混血人类，”格朗泰尔纠正他。

这显然让金发的男人吃了一惊。“哪一边的混血？”

“你母亲。”

“她还和我父亲在一起吗？”

“没有，但我想你并不怪她，你和你父亲的关系不好。”安灼拉的出生在当时其实算得上是一桩丑闻。他的父亲被一名女性媚娃诱惑，后者事后回来交给他一个混血媚娃婴儿就再次离开，回到了自己的世界。对这个高贵纯血家族的族长来说，一个半人类婴儿简直是族谱上的污点，而这感觉随着安灼拉的世界观逐步成型而愈发强烈。当他终于被逐出家门时，他父亲恳请他从此不要再使用他的姓氏，而这只让安灼拉认定他应该竭尽所能地使用它，在追求变革的同时毫不掩饰自己的出身。

安灼拉嗤之以鼻，“混血媚娃私生子，我猜这大概能让变形进行得容易一些。”

“你能不能大致告诉我一下巢穴是如何建成的？是通过你的魔法吗？”

安灼拉开口时显得十分谨慎。“我不确定这个过程在我还是混血时该如何进行，也许是媚娃与巫师两种魔法的混合。如果这个进程是非自愿开启的话，也可能混杂进其它的魔法。但我不能告诉你更多的细节。”

“那好，我要请你稍微使用一下你的魔法，好让我了解它现在感受起来是什么样的，跟它过去的感觉有个比较。这样一来我就能分辨出一切不属于你的力量。”如果他想要剥离出另一种魔力的话，他就需要更深入地了解目前安灼拉的魔法是如何运作的。

“可以，我应该做什么？”

“唔，我想让你召唤一点火焰，但我担心那会让外面的工作人员冲进来，所以我希望你使用一下你的魅力。”

“怎么用？”

“用在我身上，最好能够让我专注于它的质感，但请不要让我做任何会给我们带来麻烦的事。”

“那我就问你一个问题吧，”他斟酌片刻，“告诉我，这份工作让你失去了那么多，你为什么还要继续？”他的话里缠绕着魔法，格朗泰尔还没来得及细想就做出了回答。

“我不得不。”他专注于安灼拉狂野的魔法，把它牢牢地记住。它感觉起来与他记忆中最初在房间里分析出的质感不同，显得更加稳定、更让人无法自拔。

“那没有回答我的问题，”媚娃皱起眉头。

“我只能说到这里。”要专注于魔法本身极其困难，因为他内心的渴望与此恰恰相反，这让他的大脑被两股力量拉扯着。

“你不喜欢这份工作吗？”

“我他妈恨死它了，”格朗泰尔啐道，一时之间被问题所吸引，丧失了此前的专注，“这份工作让我失去了一切，毫不夸张。如果能退出的话我会的。但现在我只是庆幸终于逃出了魔法部的掌控。”

“你不能直接停下不干吗？”

他的笑声有点歇斯底里，因为这个问题从安灼拉口中说出来实在是太过讽刺。“不能。”他开口想继续说下去，但却发现自己找不到合适的词汇。

“为什么不？”

“我做不到。”

“为什么不能告诉我？”

格朗泰尔张开嘴又合上，说不出话来。“就是不能。”他专注精神从安灼拉的魅力中挣脱出来，整个人因此踉跄着后退了一步。他有种感觉，自己之所以能挣脱是因为媚娃有意放他一马。“好吧，这应该就足够了，”他一口气说道，“我一有发现就回来。”

“格朗泰尔，等等，”安灼拉声音轻柔，没了之前的强制。“以前的我对你的职业会如何评价？”

“当我还在为魔法部效力的时候你会说我是个懦夫，还是个叛徒，因为我与他们为伍；现在你会说至少我还能派上点用场，这已经比以前强多了。”

“看样子你对我评价不高。”

“我对你的敬仰高于世上的任何一个人”

“怎么会？”

“我他妈怎么知道。但现在我真的不能再耽搁下去了。”

“你要把我扔在这，独自跟这些可恶的家伙在一起？他们要是把我带走怎么办？”

格朗泰尔在媚娃身上施放了一道简单的警戒咒语。“好了，如果有人破坏这道保险我就会接到警报立刻赶回来，所以我不在的时候请你乖一点。”

“他们不惹我我就不惹他们。”

“这倒也是。”他在门边停下脚步，“你的朋友们托我转告，大家都很想你。”

“我那伙忠诚的老朋友？”

“就是他们。”

“告诉他们，如果我还记得的话也会想念他们的。而现在我只期盼能尽快见到他们。”

没过多久格朗泰尔就毫无形象地滑出了校长的壁炉。这间办公室与上一任校长在位时相比已经大不相同。他从前有几次被其他老师派来给沙威送东西，那时这里就是一间很办公室的办公室。而现在冉阿让把这个房间变得简朴却又温馨，这里多了许多书本，少了许多窥镜。目前屋里空无一人，因此解咒员径直向魔法史教室走去。走廊里有零星几个学生在闲逛，但大多数人似乎都在上课。这场景比上一次来时更清晰地唤起了他对新学期伊始的记忆。

对他来说，新学期似乎总是从火车上巴阿雷滔滔不绝地大谈魁地奇开始的。爱潘妮觉得这个话题对她是一种折磨，格朗泰尔却对这项运动没什么意见。在他们四年级的时候，那个格兰芬多甚至成功说服他去参加了拉文克劳队的找球手选拔，因为上一任找球手那年毕业了。

拉文克劳队从来都不是强队，而巴阿雷从熄灯后与格朗泰尔偷溜出去玩飞天扫帚的经历中了解到他是个不错的找球手，只要他肯认真去做。他想让可怜的拉文克劳们在比赛中保有一点挣扎的机会。格朗泰尔在此后的几年中一直担任找球手，虽然院队的表现并没有因此而变好一点。不管怎么说，他太喜欢拉文克劳输球派对了，舍不得退出。与此同时他还可以参加为巴阿雷举行的格兰芬多赢球派对或是为古费拉克举行的赫奇帕奇赢球派对，不管哪边对他来说都是赢。通常这些派对会以朋友会成员们在有求必应屋里喝得烂醉、大吵大闹收尾，但最后一次的结局却是他和安灼拉大打出手。

格朗泰尔那时正因为父亲恭喜他被解咒员项目录取的信件而满心苦涩——他踏上这条早已注定的道路难道还算是惊喜不成？早在七岁时他未来的命运就已经被决定好了。那些约束咒语按理说早已被人们废弃，它们都是严重违法的，但他们不管那些，而他甚至无法告诉别人。

无论如何，没了他派对照样进行，他则在一旁慢慢地把自己灌到半昏迷状态。他都不记得安灼拉是什么时候来到他身边的，但他确实记得自己狠狠地揍了安灼拉的肚子一拳，还冲着他大声咆哮。他不记得为什么，但古费拉克之后告诉他那个斯莱特林挨他一拳都算轻的，所以他有点庆幸他对安灼拉说过什么毫无印象。

到达魔法史教室后，格朗泰尔开始着手分析房间中魔法的脉络。其中的大多数感觉起来是人类的魔法，因为狂野的媚娃魔法而微微扭曲着，但在它的根源处还有一丝别的东西——他上一次来这里时没有发觉的东西。他想要越过其他庞杂的脉络去观察那个极其细微的部分，但它太小、太变幻莫测，很难捕捉。挫败得把一切小心谨慎抛到了脑后，他打开通往媚娃巢穴的门，踏进另一个次元爬上悬崖，再次冒险进入了岩洞。那具尸体已经被移走，但斑斑血迹还留在原处。

当他集中注意力时，还能感觉到洞穴里充斥着安灼拉变形的魔法残余，那些碎片尚未消散。他把一只手探进血泊，感受到一阵刺痛，这与此前安灼拉魔法覆盖下隐约露出的部分相同。无论被杀死的是谁，都是对安灼拉施咒的人。也许他进入居室状态的房间还能获得一些新的信息。他退出去，摆弄一阵门上的咒语，又重新走进恢复成教室的房间。下层被掩盖的魔法变强了一些，但正当他准备探查这股魔法时他猛地停住了——这里有别的东西，某种存在。他震惊地后退一步，眼睛扫视周围，试图找出某个实体，但显然那并不存在。他再次伸展出魔法进行探查，但什么也没找到。一种深深的不安爬上了他的心头。他尽量让自己保持冷静，退出了房间。

正当他穿过门框时，他感到一阵冰冷的恐惧从他身体中穿了过去。有那么一会他以为自己穿过了一个幽灵，但当那阵感觉过去之后，他又感到有 ** **某种东西**** 拂过他身旁，他身后的门被猛地关上，自己锁了起来。他盯着那扇古老的木门看了许久，不知道该怎么办才好。

“格朗泰尔？”

解咒员转过头看到一个格兰芬多学生独自站在那。“伽弗洛什？”刚开始格朗泰尔没有认出这个男孩，他上一次看到这孩子时他才七岁，跟在爱潘妮身后像条小尾巴。这男孩还能认出他倒是更加稀奇，虽然这大概是因为他正站在一间目前很可能禁止学生进入的教室门前，而伽弗洛什可以从他姐姐那获得一些内部消息。“你为什么没在上课？”

“我跳出了教室的限制，正在扩展视野，”金发男孩轻巧地宣称道，“我听说你在调查安灼拉教授身上发生的事。”

“没错。”

“唔，你有空的时候应该看看黑魔法防御术教室里闹的是什么鬼。”

“我不处理幽灵，”他如此回答，但刚刚的遭遇让他暗自琢磨是否还是应该去调查一下。

“我不觉得那是幽灵，”伽弗洛什坚持道，“他们说那是马白夫教授的鬼魂还没走。我不知道鬼魂和幽灵有什么区别，但不管它是什么都让我直起鸡皮疙瘩。你能不能至少去看一眼？”

好吧，他无法拒绝人们对解咒员提出的请求，这看上去像是另一个时机精准的意外——他总会不小心遇到它们。“没问题，但你该去上课了，不然我就告发你。”

“没什么好告发的，”格兰芬多满不在乎地说，“因为你什么都没看到。”

格朗泰尔没费心去看那孩子是怎么跑开的，他时间紧迫，能分给这桩额外差事的则更加有限。

当他来到黑魔法防御术教室外时发现教室的门开着，古费拉克正指着一幅粉笔画的八眼巨蛛图解，似乎是在代课。看到门边迟疑的格朗泰尔，他立刻招呼他进门。

“格朗泰尔，有什么能为你效劳的？同学们，这个人远比我更能胜任这门课的教学。安灼拉教授还好吗？”

格朗泰尔走到教室前方，这似乎是一班低年级的学生。“他现在起码能开口说话了，但记忆仍然没有恢复。他想让大家知道如果能想起来的话，他会想念你们所有人的。”

“安灼拉教授会没事的对不对？”一个赫奇帕奇的小女孩问道，格朗泰尔看过去时她脸都红了。作为教授的安灼拉大概是许多青少年幻想的对象，这个想法几乎让格朗泰尔笑出声来。

“他会没事的，虽然现在也不算有事，”他向她保证，“过去的一天中他微笑的次数比我在学校时最后一年里看到的都要多。”

教室后方的一个拉文克劳男孩嗤了一声，“他上学时是什么样的？”

“爱生气，喜欢和人辩论，但那可能只针对我，他不怎么喜欢我。”

“他没有不喜欢你，”古费拉克不屑地说，“你只是很能刺激他。”

“你说得真委婉。”

“R，我有一次把他从扫帚上撞了下来，就因为他满脑子都是怎么想方设法劝你不要去当魔法部的解咒员，想得太专心连瞄准他脑袋飞过去的鬼飞球都没看到。他要是不喜欢你的话才不会花这个心思。”

“你为什么要用鬼飞球扔他？”

“我当时在利用他那飘忽不定的飞行技巧做瞄准练习。”安灼拉的飞行技术不怎么样，他总会被脑子里的其它事情分散注意力，没法控制好飞天扫帚。看他骑扫帚其实应该挺好玩的，但每当他双脚离地格朗泰尔就开始担心他会不会掉下来，顾不上其它。

“你就不能直接召唤个移动靶子吗？”

“用活物当靶子更有意思，尤其是爱生气的那种”

“孩子们，你们的老师是个疯子，”格朗泰尔如此告知全体同学，“但是，唉，我也没药给他吃。我来这另有目的：有人告诉我这间教室有个奇怪的鬼魂。”

古费拉克一脸疑惑：“我没听说过，你们有人看到过不寻常的事吗？”他向全班同学询问道。

“任何事都可以，移动的物体，诡异的感觉之类的，”格朗泰尔鼓励他们，“如果你们在这间教室里遇到过这些的话请举手。”

不少人举起了手。他示意一个表情坚决的斯莱特林女生：“你有什么能告诉我的？”

“自从教授离开后就开始了，那是一种特别奇怪的感觉，有点像从幽灵身体中穿过，但穿过幽灵的时候会很冷。这真的很诡异。”想到这她哆嗦了一下。

“还有其他人有过类似的感觉吗？”

差不多半个班的学生都举起了手。

“我有一次在这看到一本书飞到了房间的另一头。”一个格兰芬多男生补充道。忽然之间整个班都开始叽叽喳喳地讨论自己的种种猜测，虽然格朗泰尔觉得这些猜测不能全部当真。“好了，好了。”格朗泰尔唤回他们的注意，“所以，看样子这间教室里确实有东西。我来试着找找怎么样？当然，前提是你们的教授不介意。”他看向古费拉克，后者大手一挥：“尽管去做，我说不定也能学到点东西，”他一边说一边在空座位坐下。

格朗泰尔伸展出自己的魔力，但什么也没有发现，这实在是很丢脸。随后他调整方向，更专注于寻找魔法而不是幽灵鬼怪。“啊，我有发现了。”他轻扯一下，屋里的温度骤然下降，让格朗泰尔汗毛竖起，同时惊得几个学生倒抽了一口气。这感觉不像是不安，更像是恐慌，但它只存在了一瞬就又消失不见。“我有那么一秒钟已经抓到它了。你们能不能告诉我马白夫昏迷前有什么表现？”

“很普通，”古费拉克说，因为刚才发生的事而显得焦躁不安。“谁也没想到。”

“那么就跟安灼拉出事前一样。”

“你觉得这两件事有关联？”

“很难说……但我猜我该回去了，我已经占用了你们太久的时间，而且魔法部还在对着我的后脖子喘气呢。很高兴见到大家，”他对学生们说，“我会尽力把你们的教授完完整整地还回来，虽然我猜他是会布置一大堆作业的那种人，也许你们不想要他回来。”

“谢谢你，格朗泰尔，我确定……”古费拉克话没说完就被突然响起的尖锐哨声所打断：有人破坏了安灼拉床边的保险。

“妈的……啊对不起，我得走了。”格朗泰尔冲出了教室。

* * *

他冲进病房时马侬正拽着巴马达波，后者捂着脸放声尖叫，空气中弥漫着皮肉烧焦的气味。安灼拉成功挣脱出一只手——格朗泰尔的咒语大概正是因此被触发的——掌心里又一团火球正在成型。两名护理师正试图让他冷静下来，两人在听到媚娃发出令人耳鸣的杂音时都警戒地举起魔杖对准了他。

“见鬼的，这是怎么回事？”格朗泰尔上前把护理师推到一边，不顾一切地冲到床前。

安灼拉的手动了动，像是准备把火球扔向房间另一头已经被烧伤的男人，但格朗泰尔挡在了他面前。

“把他拉出去！”他对身后的一群人喊道，没有转身去看他们有没有遵命，而是专注地盯着眼前狂怒的生物。“发生了什么？”他发问道。

“他想碰我，”安灼拉气冲冲地说。

“什么意思？”

“他趁其他人不在的时候走进来想偷我的头发。”媚娃的头发是珍贵的材料，找对地方的话能卖出个好价钱。会发生这样的事一点都不奇怪——他见过不止一个傲罗办案时偷偷把珍惜材料装进自己的口袋。

“唔，很显然你已经让他付出代价了。”

“还不够。”安灼拉歪过身体，想要绕开巫师看清他背后的情况。格朗泰尔后退一步不再遮挡他的视线。

“听我说，我知道你不喜欢这些话，但你这样只是又给了他们一个把你关起来的理由。”

“他们关不住我。”他在掌心点燃火焰作为证明，那热度温暖着格朗泰尔的皮肤。“这一切毫无意义，你应该放我走。”

解咒员摇摇头。“你知道我不能那么做。”

“你可以，”安灼拉坚持道，他看看门口又看看眼前的巫师，神情变得狂热起来。

格朗泰尔张嘴想要反驳，却在匆匆回头看到房间里只剩下自己时忘了自己想说的是什么。护理师都和受伤的傲罗一起走了，房间里只剩他和安灼拉。这可不好，他必须马上离开。

“格朗泰尔，看着我，”安灼拉嗓音丝滑，声音中回荡着控制。格朗泰尔用尽全力也只抵抗了大约一秒钟——此刻的安灼拉看上去不再像人类，魅力如同切实可见的光环一样从他身上流泻出来。他以一种令人难以抗拒的方式抬了抬下巴。“到这来。”

格朗泰尔发现自己向前走去，腿碰到床沿也没有停下。他倾身俯到媚娃身上，两臂撑在他身侧支撑住自己，他继续凑近安灼拉，直到他们连呼吸都缠绕在一起。

安灼拉发出满意的鼻音，向上弓起身与他额头相贴，像猫一样蹭着他。格朗泰尔把他压回床上，让他喉间发出一阵铃铛似的声响。他偏了偏头，这样一来他说话时格朗泰尔就能感到他移动的双唇从自己唇边拂过。“这样不好吗？”他叹了口气。“只有你和我在这里。”

格朗泰尔发现自己不愿意开口反驳他。

“我想让你放我离开这，”他压低了声音说，温热的呼吸扑在格朗泰尔的皮肤上。

格朗泰尔依旧沉默。

安灼拉又凑近一点，含住格朗泰尔的下唇轻咬，尖利如刀的牙齿小心翼翼地磨蹭着。当他退开时，格朗泰尔用上了全部的意志力才克制住追随他的冲动。

“你还在抵抗，”安灼拉简直像是在闹脾气。

“你还在逼我，”格朗泰尔勉强说道，他的大脑一片迷蒙。

“如果我没看出你有多想服从，我就不会这样逼你。你明明这么想要，为什么还在克制自己？”他挫败地呼出一口气，再次与格朗泰尔额头相抵，抬起没被束缚的那只手抚上巫师的脸颊，那里散发出的热度渗入了他的皮肤。

“我不想要这样。”

“撒谎。我能感觉到你的意图。你为什么要这样做？”

“因为如果你像以前一样了解我的话就不会想这样做了。我让你停下是为了你好。”

“我告诉过你，我不在乎我将来会不会后悔。”

“那么为了我停下，这只会让我将来更加痛苦，等到你想起你有多恨我以后……”他的声音变得沙哑，“梅林啊，要是过了这么久你真的还恨我……操，我都不知道我会做出什么事。这他妈都是你的错，而我甚至没法……”

“什么是我的错？”安灼拉向后挪动一点好看清他的脸，完美的脸上写满了担忧。

“什么都没有……什么都是。好吧，这不重要。重点是我们不该这样。”

“你为什么觉得我这么恨你？”他的语气中有一丝受伤，这让解咒员内心无端升起一股怒火。“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“上一次我们谈话的时候，你他妈把你对我的看法表达得再清楚不过。”

“给我看。”

“行吧，”他探出手捧住媚娃的脸把安灼拉引入自己的记忆，感到一股报复的恶意让他的内心一阵扭曲。

* * *

他站在缪尚中央，心脏仿佛碎成了许多片，随着疲惫的身体中无休无止的疼痛而突突跳动。

“要是你不能提供有用的信息，那我希望你赶紧滚。”安灼拉正处于盛怒之中，双眼燃烧着癫狂的怒火。

“怎么，你真准备就这样把我赶出去？”格朗泰尔大声回击。他早知道来这里不是个好主意，但他没法远离他们。他告诉自己这是最后一次。就这一次。过去的一周里他有两次差点死掉，而魔法部的法律办公室发生了爆炸——那本应该是安灼拉的值班时间。他只想留下一点可供念想的回忆，以免他们中有人没能坚持到最后。

“没错。”

他被揪着衣领拖了出去，安灼拉把他推搡出大门时用力太猛，他踉跄着摔倒在一个结冰的水洼上。薄薄的冰面被他的重量压碎了，穿透他长袍的寒意让他吃了一惊，但那感觉又似乎很遥远。

安灼拉不屑地蔑视着他，毫无怜悯。“如果你这么爱这份工作那就他妈的干活去吧。我不想听你在这骄傲自满，你的存在只会拖我们的后腿。”

“安灼拉……”他绝望地开口。

“不，我给过你机会了。滚开。”

“但是……”

“操他妈的闭嘴，我让你 ** **滚开**** 。别再回来。”他挥出一道无声咒语，正中格朗泰尔的胸口，力道之大让他抽了一口气。忽然之间他站起身来，他的双腿把他带离了原地。当他转过身时，安灼拉那张美丽的脸上充满厌恶的表情深深地烙进了他的记忆中。他幻影移形回到了战区。

* * *

分享这段记忆只花费了几秒钟时间。当格朗泰尔断开他们之间的连接时，安灼拉正在亲吻他。这个吻火热得令人难以招架，像是在弥补他刚刚目睹的、属于他自己的冷酷残忍。

“我对你糟糕透顶，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“这。就是。为什么。你现在应该停下，”格朗泰尔一字一顿地说，“你恨我。”

“我不恨你。你好得不得了。忘记过去的我。我会把所有胆敢伤害你的人都烧成灰。放我出去，我会证明给你看。”他的瞳孔张大了，神情狂野，看上去像是被附身了一样。

“我不会……操……”他无法思考，他需要转移自己的注意力。他努力在脑中搜寻，什么都行——资料，他的工作，这个案子……“你能不能给我看看你记忆中的变形过程？”他绝望地问道。

“你想要什么都行。”安灼拉允许巫师进入他的记忆。这段记忆不如格朗泰尔分享的那段干净利落。他们共享着表层的知觉，但这就像是同时经历着过去与现在。

他感受到痛苦，形体的变化和一股轻快而多刺的魔法带来的压力。他看到一个男人模糊的身影，然后尝到了血与烧焦的皮肉。现实中，安灼拉还在用双唇轻蹭他的嘴唇，像抓住救命稻草一样死死地攥着他长袍的前襟。格朗泰尔的血液在燃烧，他的胃因为混杂不清的愉悦与暴力而翻腾着。

突然之间他被人向后扯去。安灼拉发出刺耳的鸣叫，挣脱了束缚他的魔法猛地坐起身，探出手想要抓住格朗泰尔，但吉诺曼治疗师拉住了他的手臂。他还没明白发生了什么就被带出了病房，房门在他们身后重重地关上。治疗师脚步不停，一直走到病区外面，格朗泰尔在她身边踉踉跄跄地跟着，双腿颤抖，神志不清。

一走过咒语屏障来到走廊上，她就拉着他猛地停下。“要是你在病人身边管不住自己就不该接这个案子。我告诉过你……”

“这不能怪我，”他喘着气说，“他……”

她用手指戳着他的胸口说：“你知道你不该单独和他呆在一起。”

“是的，但是……”

“没有但是。我要解除你的授权。”

恐慌顿时取代了原本的疑惑。“你他妈不能这么做！听我说，我很抱歉……”

吉诺曼治疗师站得笔直，虽然即使这样她还是没有格朗泰尔高。“首席傲罗本人亲自把这个案子交给我负责，因此我代表魔法部，要求你离开。”

格朗泰尔想要给她念个恶咒，或是大声尖叫，或是两者同时进行。“如果这是魔法部的意思，那我当然会遵命靠边站。”他的话里带着显而易见的怒火，气得头脑发昏。他想直接走开，一边努力思索如何避免被解除授权一边因为恐慌而心跳如雷。

“别急着走。”她抓住他的胳膊，用魔杖猛戳他一下，解除了他的安保权限。

他猛地挣脱她的掌握，但事情已经无可挽回。他一边离开一边向她投去一个憎恨的眼神。

“我不想再在这看到你。”她在他身后喊道。

他咬紧牙关克制住吼回去的冲动，他还有更重要的事要做。

他径直冲进散普丽斯治疗师的办公室，治疗师正坐在办公桌旁看一叠文件。

“我被正式从案件中除名了。”格朗泰尔告诉她。

她睁大了眼睛。“被工作人员还是被病人本人？”

“工作人员。”

“噢亲爱的。”她可能是唯一一个能够理解事情严重性的人。

“显然我还得继续调查下去。如果在我找到解决办法之前他们要把他带走的话，我需要你立刻告诉我。”他痛恨自己命令的口吻，但他的大脑因为不属于自己的冲动而突突跳着——快快快，把案件解决掉。他 ** **必须**** 完成它。

“如果他们来抓他的话我会让马侬通知你，”治疗师好脾气地说。

“谢谢你，”他僵硬地回答，转身准备离开。

“你要去哪？”她在他身后问道。

“我需要向朋友打听一个老同学的情况。”

“千万小心。”

他没有回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：不要细究这里的时间线，因为肯定有一些说不通的地方。“自愿”的定义在这有点模糊，但我现在没法解释，不然就剧透啦。我本来不想在这结束本章的，但它有点太长了。再有两三章就可以完结了！


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R拼尽全力解咒，E恢复了神志……起码是大部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提及自杀/自毁倾向&药物滥用/成瘾预警

格朗泰尔急匆匆地冲过圣芒戈的大堂，心知自己时间有限。现在巴马达波受了伤，魔法部随时都可能把媚娃从这里转移出去。如果他能想办法让安灼拉恢复记忆，他们也许就还有机会阻止傲罗的行动。如果说有人能靠引用法条扭转局面的话，那个人就是安灼拉。

解咒员一边走进飞路厅一边把无痕伸展包紧紧攥在身侧。房间的两侧并列着众多壁炉，绿色的火焰在昏暗的烛光中跳跃闪烁着。他靠着两座壁炉间的墙壁站定，避开从壁炉中进进出出的人群。

他打开搭扣，把手探进伸展包的深处摸索，直到他的指间触碰到一个圆形玻璃小瓶冰凉的瓶颈把它捞了出来。这是一瓶兴奋剂，他违反散普丽斯治疗师严格的医嘱留下了它，有备无患。

他独自站在熙熙攘攘的大厅里，手中握着那个小瓶子，权衡着自己下一步该做什么。只要喝下一口药剂他就能获得饱满的精力、清晰的头脑和高度集中的注意力，这能帮助他继续工作、了结这个案子。尽管之前他被迫小睡了一会，现在他的身体依然极度疲劳，精神也处在涣散的边缘。他需要药效的帮助；而且他已经有两年没碰过这服药了，耐药性不会太强，幸运的话在副作用开始出现之前他应该还有好几个小时的时间。

这服兴奋药剂通用的名字是Gz700，它受到严格的管制，格朗泰尔是少数获准使用它的人之一。战争期间，这种药剂被小剂量地分发给傲罗，以保证他们在极端条件下仍然能继续工作。它的药效非常令人不适：它迫使服用者的精神集中到极致，仿佛他们的大脑能够从身体中分离出来、挣脱生理机制的束缚继续工作。药效过后服用者会感到精疲力竭。但在战时它的贡献是显而易见的。

少量服用这种药剂并不会产生明显的副作用，然而一旦累积的服用量超过了一定的界限，副作用就会开始彰显它们的存在，让服用者痛不欲生。格朗泰尔许久以前就已经越过了那道红线。在他还未停药的时候，他总会流血不止，还会时不时地在一阵濒死感①之后瘫倒在原地动弹不得。

他最终被送进了圣芒戈，因为他在解决案件的途中忽然倒地，鲜血从嘴里如喷泉一样涌出来，差点让他在治疗师找到他之前就被自己的血呛死。那是压在众多诅咒与睡眠不足之上的最后一根稻草。在那个时候这服药剂是维持他继续工作的唯一动力，但他的身体对药物产生了依赖，几乎毁了自己。

那时他宁可这些人不要管他，让他把血流干。一周又一周，一个月又一个月，他知道他是在用生命赌博，但他就是想要自毁。如果说在他悲惨的人生中一切都不能由他自己掌握，那他至少可以他妈的自己决定什么时候去死。但他倒下的时机太不凑巧，他们在案件还没了结时就把他送进了圣芒戈，几乎把他逼疯——他在病床上挣扎着想完成委托，大脑分裂成了好几瓣。

最终他是带着清除了所有药物残余的血液循环、两道牢不可破的誓言和一道连他的混蛋父亲都解不开的诅咒出院的。那可真他妈是浪费时间，好像他自己没有一遍又一遍地试着解咒、直到口干舌燥手臂颤抖一样。反正他是活该，他老爹大概也这么认为。他原本已经退休了，这次主动站出来只是想借由给儿子解咒教育他一下。而在失败之后，他去接了一串委托，最终死于一道窒息诅咒。高贵的格朗泰尔式死法，非常合适。

尽管住院时他受到了各式各样的折磨，但不幸中的万幸，散普丽斯治疗师一直对他很好。从他与父亲的对话中，她猜出了他誓言的内容并协助他摆脱了魔法部，不再为他们效命。他欠她许多人情，而她所求的唯一回报就是他努力活下去。于是他努力到了现在。

他不应该冒险去喝那服药剂，他对此一清二楚。但他脑海中的声音在不断催促他继续工作。他必须完成这桩委托，不能半途而废。

操，管他的。

他喝下一大口浅紫色的液体。那味道甜得发腻，随之而来的种种记忆激发了他的咽部反射，但他逼自己把它吞了下去。深呼吸一下，他感到一股清明蔓延过他的大脑，收拢了他的注意力。带着这样的专心致志，他踏入最近的壁炉回到了校长的办公室。

* * *

① 原文为impending doom，指即将有坏事发生的感觉，它可能是一些严重疾病的早期症状之一。

* * *

他从城堡里一群又一群目瞪口呆的学生身边飞奔而过，好一阵之后才停下来思考自己到底在做什么。但那不是因为他改变了主意，而是因为占卜术教室太他妈远了。他一次三级地登上塔楼的楼梯，最后猛地推开顶部的活板门爬了进去。

爱潘妮坐在桌边吃惊地盯着他，此时教室里并没有学生。“呃，你有什么事吗？”她一边看着他气喘吁吁一边发问，他的心跳太快了。“R？你还好吗？”

“我没事，”他上气不接下气地说，“你上次见到蒙巴纳斯是什么时候？”

她皱起眉。“他被关进阿兹卡班之前。但我听说他几个月之前出狱了。为……”

他现在没空回答问题。“他的罪名是什么？”

“诱骗麻瓜，安灼拉是案件的主检察官。”话一出口她的眼睛猛地张大了。“你不会认为……”

“知道他的住处吗？”

“我去过一次他在翻倒巷的公寓，但不确定他现在还住不住在那。”

“你能不能带我去？”

“现在？”

“现在。我们时间不多。你的壁炉连接了飞路网吗？”

“连了，”她召唤来一袋飞路粉，一蓬绿色火焰之后他们站在了翻倒巷里。

他们躲躲藏藏地穿过昏暗的街道。那间公寓正在博金-博克对面，看起来与这里的其它建筑一样歪歪斜斜、透露着不详的气息。他们来到入口处，爱潘妮从袖子里掏出一把小刀插进门缝，随后无声地拉开了门。她似乎意识到他现在没心情闲聊。他们爬上三楼，停在了一扇门前。

“就是这里。”她说，“我怀疑用这个打不开这扇门。”她示意一下自己的小刀。

格朗泰尔点点头，迅速拆解了一串恶咒和门锁，它们感觉起来无疑就是蒙巴纳斯的魔法。爱潘妮配合他的工作，她特别擅长撬锁——出身小偷家族的优势。

门内的房间一片混乱，这倒是意料之中的事。

“我们要找的是什么？”预言家一边问一边走到乱糟糟的房间中央。

“任何关于变形和诅咒的书籍，还有与媚娃相关的一切。”格朗泰尔开始小心翼翼地在纸堆里翻找。他念出探查咒语时声音放得很轻，不确定这里会潜藏着什么别的东西。

在他身后，爱潘妮审慎地打量着四周。“我知道他以前会把东西藏在书里。我们应该从那开始找起。”她走到一张桌子旁翻看那里的一小叠纸张。格朗泰尔听从她的建议，尽可能地粗粗翻过自己视线范围内的每一本书籍。这里的书规格不一，主题从《麻瓜武器的多种用法》到《招魂术入门》什么都有。

十分钟后爱潘妮找到了他们需要的那本书。它与爱潘妮的手掌差不多大小，约半厘米厚，深蓝色的封面上没有标题。翻开到3/4的位置时，书页上出现了一个充满着黑魔法物品的空间。爱潘妮捧着打开的书让格朗泰尔把一叠叠材料召唤出来，它们飞出书页后就恢复了正常的大小，格朗泰尔小心地不去触碰任何一样。它们中有一些是非法物品，傲罗部门无疑会很感兴趣，但现在那不重要。与目前的状况相关的是一袋袋媚娃羽毛、头发和牙齿，还有两本书，一本关于如何进入媚娃领地，另一本则是关于黑魔法诅咒理论的。

格朗泰尔拿起第二本书用咒语翻阅，直接跳到了关于混血种与分离魔法的章节。书中的理论是针对所有半人类的，它提出可以在物理上分割出人类与非人，组成两个新的实体，然后把野兽束缚住、还人类自由。这个理论十分令人担忧，但安灼拉并没有被分割，他只是被变形了。

他仔细地阅读了仪式的步骤和其中使用的咒语。

“就是这个。”他宣布。

分割先从接受者的心灵开始，之后身体应该自然而然地随之分成两个。但仪式本身的漏洞、蹩脚地施咒和媚娃本身的特性相叠加，最终导致的结果就是一场变形。格朗泰尔敢打赌安灼拉的人类部分在变形开始前就被挤出了他的身体，而由于没有另一付人类肉体可供它使用，它大概还在那间房间里徘徊。他不清楚这个仪式在马白夫身上产生了什么效果，但那可以等以后再研究。如果他压制媚娃的心灵、把安灼拉的意识重新导回他的身体里，也许就能为他们再争取一些时间。但愿在那之后他能搞清楚变形到底是怎么完成的，然后把两片分离的心灵再次合为一体。

爱潘妮在说话，但格朗泰尔没去听，他把那本书塞进包里冲出了门。他们用飞路粉回到霍格沃兹，格朗泰尔一边向魔法史教室跑去一边大声对前斯莱特林学生喊出他的感谢，同时从包里翻找出一个小玻璃瓶。到达目的地之后他打开教室的门，立刻开始搜寻之前感知到的那个奇特的存在。找到以后他轻扯一下，从空气中牵出丝丝缕缕闪着金光的物质——看起来很像冥想盆中的记忆。他把光束导入准备好的玻璃瓶中，塞紧瓶盖迅速离开了房间。

刚回到圣芒戈他就迎面撞上了看上去惊慌失措的马侬。

“格朗泰尔先生，傲罗来了！”护理师从喉咙间挤出这句话，显然吓得不轻。

格朗泰尔抓住那男孩的肩膀。“我需要你给我授权，让我通过病房的屏障。”

“但是……”

“只有这样我才能帮助他。我必须现在就去。”他知道他的目光肯定很严厉，但他现在脑子太乱，顾不上这个。

护理师吞咽一下，还是颤抖着挥了挥魔杖，得到授权后格朗泰尔立刻动身离开。

他必须万分小心地处理这件事，在进入病房的过程中可能还得对不止一个人发起攻击。他给自己施了一个闭耳塞听咒，这样傲罗就无法再命令他了。他冲过屏障进入监禁区，穿过走廊来到安灼拉的病房外。这里正一片混乱，一小群傲罗站在房间外，三个护理人员看上去正在调整媚娃身上的束具。后者显然非常不高兴，激烈的抗议声在走廊上回荡着。

格朗泰尔闪身避过那些傲罗进入房间，在几个工作人员反应过来之前就用一记拽拉咒②把他们甩出了门外。他用一大堆咒语把门封死，然后恢复了自己的听力，转过身面对目瞪口呆的媚娃。

“怎……”安灼拉开口，但格朗泰尔上前开始解他身上的禁锢。媚娃一被放开就翻身下床扑到巫师身上，几乎把他按倒在地。格朗泰尔有一瞬间感到一阵恐慌，意识到自己忘了安灼拉现在是个嗜血的怪兽。幸运的是，他似乎并不想吃眼前的这一只人类。他看起来只想尽可能地把自己和格朗泰尔贴到一起，在他耳边发出小铃铛一般的响声，把嘴唇贴上这个人类的下颌。

“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢你，”安灼拉一边向上吻到格朗泰尔唇边一边反复说道，他的嘴唇像火焰一般在他皮肤上灼烧着。

格朗泰尔向后撤开。即使魔药的作用还在，媚娃的魅力仍然在他的专注力上蒙上了一层迷雾。“安灼拉，我需要你听我说。”他从身后摸索出一个空瓶。“我想我找到了让你恢复记忆的方法，但我需要你把现在的记忆备份到这里，以防过程中出什么岔子。”

“哪一段记忆？”媚娃问道，他的拇指描摹着格朗泰尔的唇线，让他一阵颤抖。

“在岩洞里杀死那个巫师和之后攻击傲罗的记忆，还有在那之间你能塞下的一切。我们需要留一份记录，这样他们就不能说你做这些事的时候意识是清醒的。”

安灼拉皱起眉。“我的记忆不止那些。”

“我需要压制住你现在的意识，好腾出空间放回你以前的记忆，我现在没有时间把它们好好地融合到一起。”

“所以过后我不会记得现在发生的一切？”

“至少短时间内不会。”

金发的媚娃不高兴地看着他。“如果我照做，你需要答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“我以前伤害过你，不要再让我继续那样做。”

格朗泰尔轻笑起来。“我不会撒谎。你可以随心所欲地伤害我，我大概还会对你说谢谢。”

安灼拉把他拉进一个凶猛的吻，让他在注意力高度集中的情况下依旧感到呼吸急促、一阵眩晕。媚娃没有放开他，而是顺着颈部的线条吻到他的喉间。门外传来一声闷响，让格朗泰尔猛地惊醒，想起他们时间有限。

“我们得赶快……啊！”他感到一阵火热的战栗席卷过他的全身——安灼拉的牙齿穿透了他颈部下方的皮肤。“我以为你是个媚娃，不是他妈的吸血鬼！”

“我不想忘记这一切。”他捧住格朗泰尔的脸，凑上前把他拖进一个带着血腥味的吻。“我不希望你忘记这一切。”他轻声说，眼睛显得幽深而狂野。

“相信我，我忘不了。”再过一万年也不会。

“做你需要做的吧。”媚娃低下头，允许巫师上前取出他的记忆，把它们封存放好。当他拿出之前装满的玻璃瓶时媚娃抬起头，无视盛着自己一部分的瓶子注视着格朗泰尔，他眼神温柔，但仍把格朗泰尔钉在了原地。

“你很美好，我希望你能明白这一点，”他忧伤地说。

格朗泰尔感到一阵心痛。“我真希望这是你真实的想法。”巫师说着双手捧住安灼拉的脸，在他的额头上印下一个吻。他流连片刻后不舍地退开，开始动手压制媚娃的记忆。当他完成后，安灼拉表情空白地站在那，一动不动，眼神诡异而空洞。巫师拔出玻璃瓶的塞子，开始把其中的记忆导回他体内。

* * *

② 原文为Carpe Retractum（Seize and Pull Charm）, 是出现在阿兹卡班的囚徒游戏版中的咒语，效果是从魔杖中射出绳索，将目标拉到身边或是将自己拉到目标身边，这里作者更改了咒语的效果。

* * *

令人心悬的几秒钟之后，安灼拉困惑地抬起头，眼神落到了解咒员身上。“格朗泰尔？”他的注意力被门的另一边传来的动静分散了片刻。“怎么回事？”

“你还记得发生过什么吗？”

“我……不。我记忆中的最后一件事是在我的桌边坐下，在霍格沃兹。我们现在是在哪？”他向四周张望一圈。

“圣芒戈的高度警戒区。你被诅咒了。”

“那为什么被关起来的是我？”

“你在变形的过程中杀了个人。”

“我毫无记忆。”他看向自己覆盖着鳞片的双手，大吃一惊。“我是……我是个媚娃？”

“是的，我正在想办法解决这一点。即使我没法让你的记忆顺利融合，我也备份了你从变形后到现在的记忆。”

“你是说我变形后还做不少事？”

“是的，你作为人类的意识被分离出了你的肉体……我之后再向你解释。现在我得在他们破门而入逮捕我们俩之前打开门。我猜你这会本来应该被移送到阿兹卡班去的，而我在进来的途中不得不攻击了几个工作人员。如果你能想到什么法律依据让我们脱困的话……”

“显然他们没有理由关押我，我应该被移送到魔法生物病房。如果有必要他们可以派人看守我，但是……”

“说得不错，”格朗泰尔打断他，“你得在我打开门之前准备好一套站得住脚的辩词。还有，理论上讲我已经被从你的案件中移除了，所以如果你希望如此的话最好现在就说，这样我往后就不再插手，但如果你不介意我继续处理你的……”

安灼拉困惑地看着他。“当然，我不介意。除非你不想？”

“不，我想。我只是觉得……”他不确定安灼拉是否对他有足够的信任，让他继续工作。“无所谓了。那好，呃，那么我就……”在他转身走开时安灼拉把他拉了回来，上前一步挑起巫师的下巴细看他脖子上那块仍在渗血的咬痕。

他的脸色变得惨白。“这是我干的吗？”他轻轻地按压伤口附近的皮肤，像是试图通过格朗泰尔的反应确认它是不是真的在那——后者一阵战栗，不自在地迅速后退了一步。

“是的……这对你来说有什么含义吗？”

“这是在宣示主权。我父亲就有一个，他会用咒语遮掩住不让别人看到。其他媚娃看到这个信号就会知道你已经被占有了。”他还在盯着那块痕迹不放——尽管格朗泰尔已经用手盖住了它——脸上的表情皱成了一团。

“这是不是意味着我从此再也不用担心被媚娃吃掉了？”

“呃，我猜是的，但是……”他的声音颤抖着，像是有点慌张。“我很抱歉，如果我……我希望我没有……”

“放轻松，不要紧。不管它到底是怎么回事，别放在心上。”

“但是……”

“安灼拉，我说了不要紧。现在我必须打开门，并且祈祷我不要被逮捕。”

“对，我……格朗泰尔。”他又上前一步把巫师拉了回来，再一次地靠得太近。

“嗯？”格朗泰尔震惊地回答。

“我……就只是……我只是很高兴见到你，”他露出一个不确定的笑容，从他掌心散发出的热度渗透了格朗泰尔长袍的袖子。

“对……我也是。”他挫败地拉回自己的胳膊，小心翼翼地朝门边走去。他任由门板自己旋开，同时低头躲过一道咒语。“先别忙着把我拖走，他恢复记忆了！”他喊道，举起双手投降。

“无所谓，我们要把他押走，”那群傲罗中唯一的熟面孔怒气冲冲地说：那是傲罗戴利娅。格朗泰尔没有跟她合作过，因为她主要负责与魔法生物相关的案件，但他听说过她残忍的手段。她拥有全部门最高的结案率，在涉及到巫师与魔法生物间的灰色领域时可以算得上毫无同情心。

安灼拉立刻站到了格朗泰尔身边。“根据现行巫师 - 媚娃条约的第十一条第五款，我有权在非监禁区域接受适当的治疗，除此之外，受到诅咒而失去自控能力的个体不需要为他们的行为承担相应的责任。如果有必要的话你们可以做一份假的调查报告，但你们没有权利把我带走。”

“根据黑魔法管制条例，我们有权逮捕受诅咒后可能对社会安全产生威胁的个体，暂缓他们的治疗。”傲罗戴利娅回击道。

“之前那姑且还算适用，但现在你也许能看出来，我的神志已经恢复，如果能转移到另一个病区我将感激不尽。”

他们紧盯着彼此，似乎过了许久之后傲罗终于败下阵来。“好极了，我们会调查清楚的，法庭上见。你会被转移到另一个病区，而你，”她指向格朗泰尔，“跟我们走。”

安灼拉横跨一步挡在格朗泰尔与傲罗之间，翅膀闪烁着现出了实体。“我希望由他来处理我的案子，无论发生了什么，”他说话的方式像在发号施令，显而易见，戴利娅很难抵抗他。

“他公然袭击了工作人员，必须承担相应的后果，”她啐道。

“如果我一开始就能接受应有的治疗他就不必那么做”媚娃强势地说。

“我想我们应该到别的地方继续这个谈话，”吉诺曼治疗师说，直到这时格朗泰尔才注意到她也在场，她肯定是被她攻击的工作人员之一。“安灼拉先生，请跟我来。”

安灼拉没有动。格朗泰尔伸手按住他的肩膀。“让我来处理这件事，至少现在他们必须对你进行治疗了。”

“这不是重点，”他紧绷地回答。

“去吧。”格朗泰尔向前一推，金发的媚娃不情愿地照做，跟着治疗师向门外走去，但目光仍然紧锁在格朗泰尔身上。大部分傲罗都跟了上去，只留下唯一的一个。

戴利娅走进门内，面对着解咒员。“格朗泰尔先生，你的行迹还真是难以捕捉。”

“但现在我就在这，被捉住了。”

“正是，我们很愿意让你回来。”他会是解咒部门的宠儿一点都不奇怪，他的出厂设定意味着他从不违抗任何直接的命令。

当他宣誓对魔法部效忠时他只有十四岁。那时在霍格沃兹校园之外，魔法部遭受了一连串的信息泄露，他家中的气氛也日益紧张，有传言说他与安灼拉家族的那个不肖子走得很近。圣诞节假期时他父亲把他传唤到大厅，夺走了他所有其它的选择。不要违抗魔法部，永远听从部里下达的命令。格朗泰尔家族没有叛徒，不会再有。

他立下了牢不可破的誓言，心知它最终将撕裂他与他的朋友们。他可以灵活地对誓言的限制做出一些变通，但规则毕竟是规则。他发现只要他不相信他们的事业，就能继续做朋友会的一员。对他来说能与他们站在一起就足够了，他不需要融入他们之中。

“我想也是。我猜这是让我继续完成这个案子的代价？”

“没错。”

“我大概还没有重要到让你们放弃逮捕他。”

“确实不太够格，不过我们可以等一等，让你完成你的工作。”她对他伸出手。

“很好。这边一了结我就去办公室报到，我们可以讨论一下我未来的职业规划。”魔法缠绕上他们相握的手，现在他没有回头路了。

“我很期待再次与你合作，你一处理完那个媚娃就告知我们。”

“好的，女士。”

回到魔法部工作将是一场灾难。

作为魔法部雇员时，他总会被迫比其他员工多接案子，他们总有新案子等着他，并且分给他的永远是情况最糟糕的，因为他是最优秀的解咒员。他那时候见识过不少真正的恐怖。

散普丽斯治疗师把他从那里救了出来，她迫使他的上司批准他无限期休病假，直到他的情况好转可以回去工作为止。他一出院就施放了他所能想到的一切反追踪咒语。从那时起，他只接碰巧撞上他的案子，一次一个，以免自己疯掉。

现在感到彻骨的寒意，格朗泰尔离开了高度戒备区，走向前台询问安灼拉被转移到了哪里——他现在在魔法生物科的单人病房。在顺着指示走向病房之前，他先给霍格沃兹送出了一张便条，让那里的教职工知道这里的最新情况；接着他无视突突跳动着催促他继续工作的头痛，强迫自己向散普丽斯治疗师的办公室走去。

“格朗泰尔，”她看着他走进办公室，“你还好吗？”

他颤抖着吸了口气，“我要回部里工作了。”这些词语停在他的舌尖，感觉十分尖利。

“ ** **什么？**** ”她大惊失色。

“这是他们开出的条件，只有这样我才能继续完成他的案子，我必须……”他停下话头。他应该回去继续工作，不该在这向忙碌的治疗师发牢骚。“我不应该打扰你的，我不知道为什么我……”他再次停了下来，因为治疗师从桌边站起身迅速走到他身边给了他一个拥抱。

“嘘，我不会轻易让他们把你带走的，”她安慰道。

“我很抱歉，”他轻声说。他想要回抱她，但他的胳膊不听使唤。

她后退一点看着他，把他的脸捧在手心。“为什么？你没什么需要抱歉的。我很抱歉这个世界对你如此残酷，千万不要觉得你是活该，一秒都不要想。”她拨开他前额的卷发，有那么一会他觉得自己快哭了。

他无法在不反驳的情况下做出回答，只好紧紧地拥抱住她。“我还有案子需要了结，”他一边放手一边说，向门边迈出一步。

“等一会，”她用魔杖指向他的喉间想要治愈那道咬痕。那里的血止住了，但伤口并没有消失。“这是媚娃咬的？”她问道。

“是的，显然我有主了。”

“对此你有什么感想？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“他早就得到了我的心，再给我盖个看得见的戳也没什么大不了的。”

“他就是那个……？”

格朗泰尔知道她想说的是什么，他无法做出回答，但他闪躲的目光已经说明了一切。

她悲伤地叹了口气，“噢，格朗泰尔……即使这样你还是爱他？”

他感到一阵羞愧，无法面对她。“爱到我无法用言语表达。”他转过头准备离开。

“格朗泰尔，”她叫住他，“你已经经历了那么多，我希望你能知道，我为你骄傲。”

她的话刺痛了他。“谢谢，”他几不可闻地回答，转身离开。

* * *

他走进房间时安灼拉正在与马侬护理师说话。媚娃坐在床边，脸上眉头紧锁的表情看起来非常熟悉。

“你重新接手这个案子了吗？”马侬在他走近时问。

“是的，你这一班上了多久了？”

“已经超过交班时间四个小时了，先生。”

“那么我想你应该去休息一会，”格朗泰尔挥挥手，但男孩显得有些犹豫。

“别担心，他现在不再需要看守了。”

“谢谢你，先生。”

“谢谢 **你** 才对，和你一起工作比跟这里的大部分员工合作要愉快得多。”

那男孩露出一个微笑，再次感谢他之后离开了房间，只留下他们两个人。

“我猜我现在还不能离开，”安灼拉叹气道。

格朗泰尔摇摇头。“还没得到允许。但他们答应在我解开诅咒前不再试图逮捕你。”

“他们可真好心，”媚娃干巴巴地评价道。

“应该说是有心机才对。”

金发的媚娃狐疑地看着他。“你是怎么说服他们让你重回这个案子的？我希望他们没有借机让你答应什么条件。”

“我告诉他们我过后会回去为魔法部工作。”

“我没意识到你现在不在那工作了，发生了什么？”

“几年前就不干了，这是他们第一次追上我。”

“这就是你身上带着那么多反追踪魔咒的原因？”

“有一部分是。还因为我的服务总是太受欢迎，而我一次只能接一个案子。不管怎么说，我已经通知了霍格沃兹的各位他们可以来看你了。”

“多久了，自从我……？”他努力搜寻着合适的词汇。

“差不多三天。”

“也就是说我错过了开学第一天。”

“是的。”

“我们该怎么修正目前的状况？”

“ ** **我**** 需要做一些测试，还有一些研究，但我已经找到了导致你变形的咒语，现在只需要搞清楚是哪一步出了岔子。 ** **你**** 只需要老实坐着看我工作，我知道对你来说要做到这一点有多难。”

安灼拉向他射来一个恼火的眼神。“我们能现在就开始测试吗？我不喜欢被关在这。”

“没问题。你能不能尝试一下无杖魔法？”

一阵沉默，安灼拉的脸部表情越来越紧绷。“我做不到。我在努力，但什么都施不出来。”话虽这么说，但他周围的空气开始升温，再过一会大概就能把床单点着。

所以他的魔法还没有复原，这倒是有点奇怪。“没关系，这大概是说明你的魔法也被彻底转变了，一旦我们把你复原你的魔法也会回来。”

门边传来一声扣响，公白飞出现在门口。

“进来吧，飞儿，”格朗泰尔招呼他，“他的脑子终于恢复正常了。”

“你还好吗？”公白飞向金发的媚娃问道。

“还行，”安灼拉皱着脸说。

“其他人呢？”格朗泰尔好奇地问。

“还在上课，我也不能在这呆太久，但我想来看一眼一切是不是还好。”

“告诉大家我没事。这一切到底是怎么发生的？”他看向两位巫师。

公白飞从霍格沃兹众人的视角讲述了一遍事情的经过，然后转向格朗泰尔。“爱潘妮说你认为是蒙巴纳斯诅咒了他。”

“是的，而且我有证据能够证明，”他看向安灼拉，“你知不知道你可能是什么时候受的诅咒？”

“我能把我过去受到诅咒的时间点列张单子给你，但那可能需要一段时间。我猜那要么是在他被关进阿兹卡班之前，要么是在这几个月内发生的，但我最近没见过他。”

“有没有哪次你被诅咒的时候马白夫教授和你在一起？”

他思索片刻。“有一次，今年一月我在霍格莫德村遭到诅咒，咒语只有一半击中了我，但似乎没有造成任何效果。马白夫当时大概也在那，可能就站在我身边。为什么这么问？”

“我想他的意识还在他的房间里飘荡，他的肉体没有另一半血统可供他变形，所以看上去他直接陷入了休克。”

“我的意识之前也在我的房间里飘荡吗？”

“是的，我压制了你作为媚娃的记忆，把你的心灵打开一个缺口将人类的记忆导了回去。我想一旦我让你的身体恢复原状，你的记忆应该也能顺利混合。”

“那……很好。我希望能想起来我当时是怎么想的。”他的目光落在那个咬痕上。

格朗泰尔的头痛越来越剧烈。“对，呃，不管怎么说，我还有一些魔法理论相关的书需要查阅。”

“等等，”安灼拉的声音中缠绕着魅力。

格朗泰尔立刻僵在了原地。

“你不能就在这里看吗？我可以帮忙。我是说，如果你想独自工作的话当然没问题，只是……”他越说越激动。

格朗泰尔震惊地瞪着他。“我只是觉得你希望……”

“留下。”安灼拉打断他。

“安灼拉，你没事吧？”公白飞边问边伸手按住媚娃的肩膀。

“我感觉……怪怪的，”他显得很不舒服。

“怎么个怪法？”格朗泰尔问，立刻开始担心他之前是不是做过什么触发了咒语的反应、安灼拉会不会突然在他眼前崩溃。

“像是我无法控制自己的行为。冲动，可以这么说。我不是有意命令你的，我不应该那么做，”他痛苦地说。

“没关系，也许媚娃的自控能力就是比较弱。”这样一来有很多事就解释得通了。“你之前看上去基本上是凭直觉行动。纯属好奇，你现在还想吃人肉吗？”

“想，”金发的媚娃坦白道，“但我觉得我不想吃你。”

“你也不想让我离开，”他困惑地指出。

“对，我不想让你离开我的视线，”他尴尬地说，“我想大概是那个印记让我有点占有欲过胜。”

“印记？”公白飞语气古怪地问。

格朗泰尔偏头向他展示那个咬痕，它又开始渗血了，这不是好兆头。他在脑中盘算着如果开始大量出血的话他该怎么办，一旁的安灼拉和公白飞则似乎在进行一场无声的对话。

“如果你想要我留下，”解咒员打断他们，“我很欢迎你来帮我搜索有用的信息。公白飞，你也可以加入。”

“我该回去上课了，”变形术教授说道，虽然他看上去非常想要留下——他对安灼拉投去担心的眼神，安灼拉的回应则是略显惊慌地盯着他。“我会转告大家你没事，我想我们今晚会一起再过来的。”

“那么晚上见。”

公白飞拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，房间里又只剩下了他们两人。

格朗泰尔开始紧张地把相关书籍从包里掏出来放在床边的桌上。全部放好之后他再次迟疑起来。“那么，在我们开始之前，我不想把气氛搞得太尴尬，但是……”

“是关于我在变形之后做过的事吗？”安灼拉愁眉苦脸地问。

“是的。”

“那么不管我做了什么，我都为我的行为可能给你带来的不适深感抱歉，”他尴尬地动了动，格朗泰尔想象着他的翅膀随之抽动的样子，尽管它们现在没有显形。

“别担心。我更担心的是你。这是你的身体，但它的行为不是出自你的意愿。”

“我只希望我没有……”他搜寻着合适的词汇，“太主动。我知道媚娃有这种名声。”

格朗泰尔发出一阵紧张的笑声，“也许是有一点。你的媚娃人格似乎挺喜欢我的，这大概是好事，不然我活不到现在，但那感觉有点奇怪。”

“我喜欢你，”安灼拉脱口而出，下一秒看起来就迫切地希望自己能把说出口的话收回来。

“是吗？”格朗泰尔怀疑地问。

“是的，”安灼拉愤愤地呼出一口气。“而且我真的很感激你能来帮助我。”

“这是我的工作。”

“仍然。这是我本人在感谢你。”

“好吧……你确定你还好吗？”

“我好得很，”他厉声说，接着似乎想起了什么。“ ** **你**** 还好吗？我们太久没听到过你的消息了。他们最后是怎么找到你的？”

“那是个令人高兴的意外。我……一直很忙。”

“忙的不是魔法部的差事。”

“独立接单。”

“梅林啊，我感觉已经过了很长一段时间。”

“五年 ** **确实**** 是很长一段时间。我简直怀疑现在这情形是不是真的。我本以为战争结束后你会因为发动暴乱而被杀掉。”

“你当然会这么想，”安灼拉嗤之以鼻。

格朗泰尔因为那熟悉的语气而露出一个微笑，尽管他的大脑在不断尖叫着催促他继续完成工作不要分心。“但你让战争结束得无声无息，我一直想知道到底发生了什么。”

“我那年二月被一道诅咒击中，它出了岔子。当时的情况糟糕到若李和古费拉克不得不时时留意我的状态。我直到战争结束后一个月才恢复了正常的行动能力。”他苦涩地说。

这可太能说明问题了。“唔，我知道你可能不想听这话，但我很高兴你中途退出了战斗。”

“我们本可以推翻魔法部的。一切都可能是另一幅景象，”媚娃坚持道，语调中富含着激情。

“你也可能会早早地死掉，我们就不可能坐在这进行这番对话了。”

安灼拉挫败地叹了口气。“现在说这些都没有意义了，我就坐在这里，一切已成定局。”

“并且我们还有一大堆资料要看。”

“没错，我们最好赶快开始，我想找回我的魔法。”

接下来的几个小时他们都在翻看资料和进行一些小型测试。一点一点地，他们找出了一系列可用的法术。到他们理清一切、设计出一个可行的方案时，格朗泰尔体内的药效也燃到了尽头。与安灼拉相处轻松得令他吃惊，他与格朗泰尔记忆中的一样专注而聪明，尽管现在他看向格朗泰尔的方式比以前要仔细得多，让巫师的思路好几次差点中断。

格朗泰尔站起身抽出魔杖。“准备好结束这一切了吗？”

“准备好了，但是……”金发的媚娃深呼吸一下稳住自己。“在我们开始前，我想为我们上次见面道歉……以免有什么万一的话我以后都没机会说出口。”

格朗泰尔的心满怀希望地漏跳了一拍。“那时所有人都高度紧张……我能理解你的做法。”

“但还是，我知道我有点……强势，如果你是因为这样而离开我们的话，我向你道歉。”强势大概不足以描述他的行为，那时候的他简直令人恐惧。战争让他变得无所畏惧，公白飞有一次不得不劝说他放弃光天化日之下闯入魔法部长办公室实行暗杀的计划。感谢梅林他没有真的动手，格朗泰尔能够保持的沉默是有限的。如果朋友会真的计划实施暗杀，那么他大概会被迫向魔法部出卖他们。

“确实是有一点，”他诚实地说。这一点应该是不言自明的。

安灼拉的脸皱了一下，但似乎并不吃惊。“我对我做过的事情并不后悔，你不应该留在那，我觉得你自己也清楚，但是……我的处理方式应该更好一点。”

格朗泰尔心里一沉，笑得上气不接下气，安灼拉的话仿佛扇了他一耳光。“好吧，我不能说我原谅你了，但就像我说过的，我能理解，”他努力不让自己的语气显得受伤，但不确定是否有效果。

“我希望将来我的存在不会阻碍你和大家见面，”安灼拉尴尬地说。

“我认为这个阻碍大约会来自魔法部，但我会努力和你们保持联系的，”他停顿片刻，一股绝望忽然攫住了他。“你不打算……我是说……”他的话说到一半就无法继续下去。他挫败地叹了口气，一只手粗暴地耙了一下头发。

“什么？”格朗泰尔听到了声音，但他无法思考。

“没什么，不重要了，”他喃喃地说，感到一阵冰冷的痛苦蔓延过他的心脏，同时脑部一阵热血上涌。

“你还好吗？你在流血。”

他摸了摸自己的脸，指间染上一片红色。“我没事，这种状况时有发生。以前受过的诅咒，”他撒谎道，“我很快就回来。”他向洗手间走去，此时他的鼻血已经流成了一道小溪。现在还只是初级阶段，他挥一挥魔杖就能止住血。他更需要专注的是保持自己的情绪不要崩溃。安灼拉看上去对他还算友好，但如果他仍然不愿意把他从这个地狱里解放出来的话……他把这个想法推到一边，又喝了一大口魔药，超出了需要的剂量。操，他只想结束这一切。他等了一会让魔药起效，转身回去面对安灼拉。

“不好意思，”他一边走进房间一边温和地说，“准备好变回你自己了吗？”

“是的。”

“你确定你希望由我来动手？”

“我相信你。”

也许真的是过去五年的时光把他们带到了现在的位置。格朗泰尔把门封死，开始了长达三个小时的解咒过程。这其中大多数时间里媚娃都处在无意识的状态——这样的病人比清醒状态下的要好对付得多。到结束时，他声音沙哑，双腿因为长时间保持一动不动而疼痛着，但躺在床上的魔法生物已经变回了半人类。他的心智被利落地融合到了一起。

解咒员的任务完成了。他低头望着金发的男人，过了许久才移开视线。他真的不想面对清醒后的安灼拉，不想看到他对过去两三天里自己可悲的行为有何反应。所以他离开了房间。

霍格沃兹的众人正等在门外。

“现在情况如何？”古费拉克问。

“一切应该都恢复正常了，你们可以进去看他。他过一会就该醒了。”他退到一旁，让他们冲进屋里。

他转向拐角处一个探头探脑的傲罗。“告诉你的上司我得先最后回霍格沃兹一趟，之后就去他的办公室报到。”

那男人点点头，格朗泰尔向飞路厅走去。

这一次当格朗泰尔到达校长办公室时，校长本人正在那里。

“啊，格朗泰尔先生。”冉阿让从看上去像是信件的纸张上抬起头。“我正准备联系你呢。你怎么样？”

“我很好，安灼拉教授应该已经恢复正常了。我必须最后再去一次黑魔法防御术教室，我相信马白夫教授的意识还在那里徘徊。”

“天呐。你准备怎么处理它？”

“我认为我们应该让他的家人做决定。我会把它收集起来送到你这里，然后我的任务就全部完成了。”

“谢谢你。我觉得你可能会想知道，我设法联系上了沙威部长，我们刚刚交流完。我认为傲罗部门不会对安灼拉教授进行任何控诉，起码短时间内不会。”

“很高兴听到这个消息。”非常高兴。“我一收集完就把玻璃瓶送过来。然后我就必须离开了，如果后续还有什么问题的话，你可以通过魔法部的解咒部门联系到我，我马上就会去那里入职。”

“我明白了，”他不太高兴地说，“你不从这里离开吗？”

“我想我会从霍格莫德村走出去，消耗一下任务完成后剩余的精力，”这只有一半是谎言。

“那么，谢谢你。你的酬劳是多少？我觉得你没有提过。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头。有一半的委托他都不收取任何费用，他工作不是为了钱。“不必费心。能再次看到大家对我来说就足够了。”

“我坚持……”

“不，我的钱足够生活。谢谢你找我来。”

“如果你真的这么认为的话……”

“真的。”

“那么与你合作非常愉快。”

“谢谢，”格朗泰尔回答。

离开校长办公室后，他强迫自己放慢步子走过一道道走廊来到黑魔法防御术教室。在那里他小心翼翼地收集起那片倔强的灵魂，然后站在现在真正空了的教室中央，感到内心一片空旷。他真的不知道再次见到老朋友让他感到高兴还是难过。不知道再次见到安灼拉让他高兴还是难过。为了见到他们而重回以前的生活值得吗？一旦他回到魔法部他可能就没有机会再见到大家了，仅仅是这一点就让他感到过去的争执又被摆到了眼前，而他真的已经烦透了争吵。

他的任务完成了，他把那个玻璃瓶送走，向城堡外走去。他选择绕过场地走一条更长的路线，只为了让自己的自由再延长一点点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：故事进行到了最紧张的部分，我的写作水平却越来越糟。这一章起伏太多，我应该多花点时间完善它的，但是呃啊……还有安灼拉回归了，我残忍的宝贝儿……还有一些伏笔没有收尾，之后你们就可以告诉我这个故事的设定是不是一团糟了，因为我自己无法判断。下一章应该是最后一章，除非我决定再加一点后续。（译：没错，作者最终加了后续）
> 
> 此外，R在战争期间确实不应该和朋友会混在一起，不然只要有人问他“朋友会的计划是什么”他就只能一五一十地告诉他们，或是“去你妈的！”*倒地身亡*
> 
> 感谢阅读。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E意识到有些事情非常非常不对劲，于是他追上了R……
> 
> ————————  
> 本章涉及部分药物依赖&血腥内容

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 街垒日诈尸，公民们街垒日愉快！

安灼拉慢慢地恢复了意识。他的脑子一片迷蒙，身上的每一寸皮肤都疼痛不已。他挣扎着想要理清这是怎么回事——或者说，之前发生过什么。但一切似乎都很遥远。他隐约听到有人在说话。

“……安静，马吕斯！我觉得他快醒了。”他认出那是古费拉克，于是睁开眼望向声音的源头，随即被屋内的光线刺得退回了黑暗中。

“安灼拉？”那是若李紧张的声音。

“等我一下。”安灼拉抬起手揉揉眼睛，无视身体的抗议坐起身来——他身上仿佛有一千个细小的伤口在隐隐作痛。他再次睁开眼，发现他的同僚都紧张地望着他。“你们什么时候来的？”他好不容易集中精神问道。

“差不多一个小时前，”博须埃说，“但那会R还在解咒。不久前他才把所有工作收尾。”

对了，格朗泰尔。过了那么久之后他再次如此自然地出现在对话之中，这感觉有点奇怪，而更奇怪的是促成他们重逢的机缘：他受了诅咒，急需解咒员的帮助。这巧合简直是完美得过分。

混血媚娃的思绪不自觉地转向了他醒来后两人第一次会面的情形，但浮现在他脑海中的却不是高度戒备病房中的那次谈话。他看到格朗泰尔站在一座陌生的山谷里，脸上的表情半是惊叹半是恐惧，紧接着这幅画面扭曲起来，媚娃的眼睛一阵刺痛，让他不得不移开了视线。这段记忆中充斥着疼痛与人类鲜血的气息。

他脸上的表情一定很古怪，因为他身旁有人叫着他的名字把他拉回了现实。“抱歉，我想我的记忆正在恢复。记起某些我做过却又不是我做的事感觉很不舒服。”他又想起刚刚看到的景象中自己体内的暴力冲动。他还记得他把蒙巴纳斯撕成了碎片，而格朗泰尔努力阻止他吃掉那具尸体。那个解咒员很幸运——要不是他真的很有用，安灼拉会把他也弄死。这个认知让现在恢复成人类的他一阵反胃，他伸手扶住额头，希望能赶走这些想法。

“你还好吗？”若李紧张兮兮地问，“格朗泰尔在哪？”他向四周张望一圈，仿佛格朗泰尔会忽然从角落里冒出来似的。

“他可能在马白夫的房间里回收他的灵魂，”安灼拉回答，努力把撑着额头的手移开。这次重逢后的格朗泰尔比他记忆中学生时代的他要专注得多。他不再像以前那样漫无目的地闲聊，而是目光坚定，专注于一个目标。在学校时他从不刻苦学习，他更喜欢的是观察天空中飘过的白云和墙脚飞蹿的蜘蛛，而大多数时间里，他最喜欢的还是挑战自己能在多短的时间内喝光一瓶火焰威士忌。而现在，他甚至不等安灼拉醒来就急匆匆地赶向了下一个任务。要不是他自己说过会与大家保持联系，安灼拉简直要开始担心他从此再次消失不见。“我没事，我保证，只是恢复记忆的过程不那么愉快。”

“你 ** **想起来了**** 什么？”公白飞沉静地问。

安灼拉试图回忆他回忆起了什么，但这次没有新的记忆浮出水面。“我不确定，我猜应该是所有事，但不是一次性恢复的。如果我回想一件事，我的大脑就会把它与我不记得的另一件事关联起来。”这就像是追溯许久以前的童年回忆一样。

“你确定一切正常？”热安说，“人的大脑是非常复杂的。”

他点点头，“我浑身都疼，尤其是头部，但除此之外我觉得一切都很正常。”现在他再一次感觉到了自己的魔法。他抬起一只手在指尖点燃一小簇蓝色的火焰，这让他松了口气，随后又感到一种莫名的失落。点燃火苗的感觉与召唤火球截然不同，虽然能找回自己的魔法令他欣喜若狂，但失去那项能力还是让他一阵心痛。媚娃的魔法使用起来更加自然——如同呼吸一般与生俱来，而不是刻意地施放法术，他不需要费力，火焰会响应他的召唤。

某种程度上，作为媚娃的他比做巫师时更无拘无束。说来奇怪，现在他终于理解了他从未谋面的母亲。作为媚娃时他更像是人类生活的旁观者而不是其中的一员，他与他们格格不入。对她来说，把婴儿留给他父亲然后继续自己的生活大概没什么不对头的地方。一个混血婴儿只会拖她的后腿，她很可能认为自己有更重要的事要操心，实际上有还是没有都不重要。

“有没有人知道我的魔杖在哪？”他忽然问道，“我变形的时候它肯定还在我身上。”

“我们都没见过，”马吕斯摇摇头。

“好吧，但愿它没有被我烧成渣。”很有可能在他攻击蒙巴纳斯时他制造的烈火烧毁了那根魔杖。这已经不是他第一次弄坏魔杖了，现在这根是他的第五根魔杖。

第一根魔杖是被他父亲折断的，就在他被逐出家门的那天晚上。

第二根魔杖被他在魔药课时扔到了格朗泰尔身上。每当教授转过身去，那个拉文克劳就往他身上扔花瓣。那些花纷纷钻进他的头发里，异物顺着发丝往下滑的感觉非常不舒服，还很令人分心。所以不出意料的，他被惹恼了，一气之下拿起手边的东西就往旁边那张桌子扔去。

他的魔杖在格朗泰尔的肩头滑稽地弹了一下，发射出几个绿色的火星，落进了他的坩埚里。那坩埚立刻炸了。他们不得不撤离那间教室，但由于他们坐在后排，没人看到他们的小动作。这件事被认为是一次意外，没有人受到惩罚，也许安灼拉除外——他羞耻得差点当场气绝身亡。格朗泰尔觉得这事超级好笑，看起来很为自己能把斯莱特林逼疯到这份上而自豪。格朗泰尔总能让他变得毫无理智。

第四根魔杖在他面对魔法部的盛怒之中自己分解成了碎片。要不是他体内的一点媚娃魔法，这按理说应该是不可能的。他简直都要可怜那些奉命前来把他赶出大楼的傲罗了——他刻意选择了最长的路线慢慢走出去，怒火在途经的地板上灼烧出一道道焦痕。

即使如此，要是他的第五根魔杖真的毁了他还是会很遗憾。葡萄藤木，龙心腱，11英寸，非常坚硬①。它帮了他不少忙。

“你瞧，虽然我本来就知道格朗泰尔会是个不错的解咒员，”古费拉克在说话，在他为又一根不幸的魔杖默哀时他们的对话已经转向了另一个话题。“但他的活做得简直棒极了，而且只用了这么短的时间。”他轻轻捏着安灼拉现在褪去了鳞片的手臂，后者立刻拍开了他的手。

这 ** **确实**** 棒极了。格朗泰尔的能力无与伦比。安灼拉还清楚地记得格朗泰尔最初为他解除部分诅咒后他心中汹涌而出的喜爱之情。即使处于当时的状态下，他依然在最短的时间内就被那个巫师所吸引，并且毫不吝于表达自己对他的感觉。他只想用自己的爱慕把那个巫师团团包裹住。那时候的格朗泰尔肯定对此一头雾水，毕竟他本来还在担心自己会被吃掉。但他对这一切适应良好，包括一个极度粘人的安灼拉。

“安琪，你脸红了，”热安戳戳他。

安灼拉能感觉到自己脸颊的热度。“对，我……他工作的时候十分赏心悦目。”

古费拉克窃笑起来，“他面对你的媚娃形态表现如何？毫无疑问他有足够的自制，不然也没法顺利完成工作。”

“我怎么感觉他表现良好，而安灼拉才是惹麻烦的那一个，”公白飞说着露出一个微笑。叛徒。

“我可能……有点过于主动。”安灼拉努力想把这句话说得轻描淡写，当发现自己没能做到之后他放弃了伪装，“梅林啊，当时我脑子里一有什么想法就会说出来或是直接动手，完全不假思索。好在大多数时候我说的都不是英语。”媚娃仅凭它们的魅惑就可以想说什么说什么、想做什么做什么，没有人能阻挡它们，因此它们完全没有克制自己的必要。

“怎么，你在他干活的时候企图用甜言蜜语勾引他？”爱潘妮笑话他。

“比那还要糟糕，”安灼拉脱口而出，“我是说，我 ** **咬了**** 他。我不应该那样做。他一辈子都会带着那个记号，我甚至不……”他拉扯着自己的头发，从喉咙间挤出一声呜咽。更别提他好几次利用自己的魅力哄骗格朗泰尔与他进行肢体接触，梅林啊，他们吻了好多次。他只是觉得自己 ** **必须**** 紧贴在格朗泰尔身边，只要能留住对方，格朗泰尔想要什么他都能给。他不顾一切地想吸引对方的注意力。格朗泰尔的克制让他止不住地感到挫败。

“所以你一直黏在他身上动手动脚？”珂赛特打趣地问。

“在我的活动范围内，是的，毕竟我一直被绑在病床上。”后来在那张床上他还好好地“活动”了一下。

“他是什么反应？”金发女孩继续问道。

“他更在意我恢复记忆后对此会有什么感受……”一阵忽然涌上的不安打断了他的话，他猛地回忆起听到格朗泰尔的叙述时对自己产生的鄙夷。从格朗泰尔的只言片语中他总结出了自己的形象：令人恐惧；事业心强；丝毫不把格朗泰尔放在心上，以至于那个巫师真心实意地担忧他恢复记忆后会有什么反应。但即便如此，格朗泰尔还是爱慕着他。他能从那个巫师身上感觉到汹涌的爱意，即使他受伤的心从未痊愈。格朗泰尔本人也大方承认，只要安灼拉眼中有他，什么样的伤害他都能欣然接受。这一认知只让他越发地不舒服，像是有一把尖刀在他体内搅动一般。

“你还好吗，E？”公白飞关心道。

安灼拉勉强发出一声回应。“他爱我。他一直都这样爱着我吗？”他轻声问。

“大概是，我一直觉得你靠脸就能让人瞬间坠入爱河。”古费拉克说，“倒是这份爱在你开口说话之后还能保持下去比较令人惊奇。”

这话让安灼拉感到一阵意料之外的刺痛，但他内心并不是真的完全没想到这一点。

也许早在学生时代他就对此有所察觉。最初的两年格朗泰尔作为他朋友的朋友经常出现在他身边；之后巴阿雷带他参加了一次会议，那时的ABC之友会还只初具雏形。起初那个拉文克劳只是坐在后排认真地围观，直到安灼拉表示想听听这个新成员有什么见解——结果就是他滔滔不绝地逐一反驳了安灼拉的所有观点，让安灼拉气得要命。但那之后他继续参加了他们的会议，即使这与他的犬儒主义格格不入。也许他的目光在安灼拉身上流连得有点太久，但考虑到自己的血统，这样的目光对安灼拉来说并不新鲜。他还会想尽办法吸引安灼拉的注意力——不管是好的还是坏的——这也许更能说明问题。无论如何他们最后总会以争吵收场。

是的，也许他早就知道，只是拒绝承认，因为他还有更重要的事需要操心。

“即使已经过了这么多年？”爱潘妮问，“我以为他离开了那么久没有回来是已经放下了。否则我不觉得他能做到和你保持距离，就算你亲自把他扔出门去也一样。”

这让安灼拉恐慌起来。“我 ** **什么时候**** 把他扔出门的？”

“十一月的最后一周，我想，”公白飞告诉他。

“在那之后他就没再参加过任何会议？”

“没有，怎么？”

“他给我看了一段记忆，是我把他扔出缪尚，但我不记得自己做过这件事。”

“他后来再也没来开过会。你确定不是他搞错了？”

“他对自己看到的一切深信不疑，我有种不祥的感觉。我想尽快弄清这件事，这简直一团糟。”

“正因为这样，你开口说话前务必要考虑清楚，”公白飞警告他。

“我知道，等见到他之后我会做到有话直说，毫不隐瞒。”

“毫不隐瞒？”公白飞和古费拉克是唯二知道涉及格朗泰尔时他的思虑有多深的人，但其他人大概多少也能猜到一些。

“当然。”安灼拉对这样的质疑有点不服气，但他不擅长处理感情问题确是事实。直接无视它们、专注于更伟大的事业要容易得多。

敲门声打断了他们的谈话，让混血媚娃免遭进一步的灵魂拷问。一名陌生的治疗师出现在门口。“抱歉打扰你们，但我需要与患者单独谈话，”她轻快地说。

她退开一步让访客们走出病房。等他们离开后她向病床走去，任由门在背后合上。“你好，我需要检查一下你魔法的稳定性。”她语气专业，带着一丝冰冷。

“你不是负责我的治疗师。”安灼拉指出。她级别很高，不会与吉诺曼这样的高级治疗师同时负责一个案子。

“的确不是，”她点点头，“但格朗泰尔负责的所有案子我都会检查一次，这样即使有什么问题也不需要再把他喊回来。”

他挑起眉，“这么说你和格朗泰尔是老相识。”

“没错，据我所知你也是。”她的语气中透露出一丝不满。

“啊对，对我他肯定没什么好话可说。”

“他为你说过不少好话，虽然我宁可他不要这么做，”她似乎还想继续说下去，但无法说出口。她挫败地叹了口气。

安灼拉感到一阵强烈的内疚，虽然他不确定是为了什么。“你知道他现在在哪吗？”

“我想他应该是去向委托人汇报了，”她边说边举起魔杖缓慢地动作起来。

金发的男人迟疑片刻后说：“这也许是不情之请，但你能不能放我出去找他？我觉得我们真的需要好好谈谈。”

她严厉地看着他。“他已经经历过太多，不要再增加他的痛苦。”

“我不会。我需要弄清一些事情，还要感谢他为我做过的一切，我想他不会再回这里找我了，”他犹豫道，“另外……有没有什么情况是我在找到他之前需要了解的？”他感觉自己遗漏了什么。

治疗师放低了她的魔杖。“我猜你不知道那些誓言的存在。”

安灼拉忽然感到胸口一紧。“什么誓言？”

“具体细节我不清楚，但我知道他成为解咒员是被迫的，而且他不能不遵从魔法部的命令。我推测，根据束缚的强度来看，他父亲肯定是在他很小的时候就逼迫他立下了不止一个牢不可破的誓言。他们是非常古老的魔法家族，你大概也知道。”

安灼拉感到反胃。他回想起自己曾经翻来覆去地思考，试图弄清格朗泰尔究竟为什么忽然决定做解咒员。现在想想其中的原因简直再明显不过。格朗泰尔这样健谈的人在话题涉及到他的未来时总会显得格外沉默——起码最初是这样，后期他面对这个话题时变得一点就炸。到了快毕业的时候他们为此大吵了一场，最终以格朗泰尔气急败坏地对他大喊大叫收场。

“我之前不知道。”

“好吧，现在你知道了，我希望你能作出弥补。”

“我保证我会的，”尽管他仍然觉得自己漏过了某些东西。

“他在这个案件结束后就得回魔法部报到。不要让他回到那间办公室去，”她加重语气，“他们不会再放过他。上一次我花了好多功夫才让他逃脱。”

“我会拦住他，”安灼拉保证。

“你可以从我的办公室离开。最好立刻动身，给自己施个幻身咒然后跟我走。”

“让我先跟其他人打声招呼，免得他们以为我遭遇了什么不测。”

她没有打开门，而是递给他一片羊皮纸和羽毛笔。他匆匆把自己的打算写在纸条上，释放出咒语，和治疗师一起离开了房间。一阵疾走之后安灼拉通过壁炉来到了校长办公室。

“安灼拉，”冉阿让坐在办公桌旁震惊地说，“很高兴看到你恢复正常。”

“对，抱歉，”教授匆匆回答，“格朗泰尔来过吗？”

“来过，他不久前刚刚离开我的办公室。他送来了这个。”校长拿出一个小玻璃瓶，里面的内容不断旋转流动着。“所以我猜他现在是在出去的路上。”

“他已经离开了？”

“他说他想从霍格莫德村走出去，你动作快些的话也许还能赶上他。”

“谢谢你，先生。”他转身冲出办公室向主楼梯跑去。等不及楼梯组合出他需要的路线，他直接越过护栏纵身跳出，用魔法减缓冲力后落到一楼，继续冲出大门跑到了场地上。

等到那个瘦高的身影出现在他视野中时，他的肺部已经灼痛起来，整个身体仿佛马上就要裂成好几块。他无比想念那一对翅膀，他都没来得及好好用过它们。

“格朗泰尔！”一追到听力可及的范围内他就大声喊道。

那个巫师吃惊地回过头，黑暗中，魔杖的光在他脸上投下怪异的阴影。“安灼拉？你怎么跑出来的？”

安灼拉气喘吁吁地停下脚步。“有个治疗师派我来拦住你。”

“我猜那是散普丽斯治疗师，但她想让你拦什么？”

“阻止你回魔法部。”

“唔，祝你好运。”格朗泰尔阴郁地笑起来，“我希望你能意识到你给自己找了个苦差事。”

“我知道你立下的那些誓言了，”安灼拉的呼吸依然没有平复。

他震惊地僵在了原地。“你……她告诉你的，是不是？”

“是的。格朗泰尔，我简直不知道该从哪开始道歉。我无法想象你离开学校后都经历过什么”他上前一步，希望能更好地传达自己的感受——语言的力量似乎是有限的。

“你那时不可能知道这些”格朗泰尔的表情游移不定，仿佛他心里还惦记着别的事。他不安地动来动去，像是想要继续他的旅程，同时又努力让自己站在原地不动。“我真的很想告诉你。”

“我现在知道了。我想为此向你道歉。”

“那么我原谅你的不知情，现在我必须上路了。”他像要遵循内心的驱动继续前行，随即又转回身，似乎想起了什么。“你感觉怎么样？你的记忆还好吗？我希望一切都恢复正常了。”

安灼拉再次上前缩近了格朗泰尔迈向村庄的几步拉开的距离。“很好，我的记忆在一点点地恢复，这也是我想跟你谈谈的另一个原因。”

格朗泰尔的表情变得沮丧起来。“听着，我很抱歉，如果我让你觉得不舒服……”

“不，我才应该为此向你道歉。但我想说的不是这个，而是你给我看的那段记忆。我把你扔出缪尚的那段。”

“那怎么了？”

“我不记得那件事。”

格朗泰尔对此的回应是一阵阴郁且毫无幽默感的大笑，“这件事这么不值一提吗？”

“不是，我不记得从十二月到二月间发生的大部分事情，因为那道我跟你提过的诅咒。我感觉你向我展示的不是事情的全部，所以我想问问你到底发生了什么。”

“我不能说。”

“为什么？”

他的双唇紧紧地闭着，脸上挣扎的表情与散普丽斯治疗师之前的表现一样。

安灼拉感到一丝恐慌。“你能把剩下的部分 ** **展示**** 给我看吗？”

“如果你坚持的话，我不太愿意回想起这件事，而且……”他止住话头，眼神垂向地面。

“拜托。”

“好吧。”格朗泰尔抬起手触碰金发男人的额头，随即他的视野变换成了另一个人的。

* * *

支撑格朗泰尔前行的只有他的意志力，或者这份功劳应该属于他六小时前灌下的那服魔药的残余。某种让他保持清醒的药物，他已经不记得名字了。此刻他正匆匆向缪尚——利物浦郊外的一个麻瓜俱乐部——走去。

圣诞节刚刚过去两天，节日期间他一直在曼彻斯特收拾一个格外血腥的烂摊子。他好几周没参加过会议了，十一月时他被除了名，况且他的工作真的太忙。他好不容易找到机会开个小差，只希望能最后见一见大家。几天前安灼拉差点被暗杀的消息把他吓得不轻。

跨过缪尚的门槛时他不得不倒着走进去。他从一个精英傲罗身上承接了一个糟糕的诅咒，受害者每次跨过门框时脚部的皮肤都会被撕脱。他还没找到机会解除它，不过只要进门时倒着走诅咒就不会起效。

他本以为他是第一个到达的人。然而他刚在空荡荡的会议桌旁坐下安灼拉就从一道他没看到的门外冲了进来。发现格朗泰尔之后，他抓住解咒员的胳膊把他拖到了隐蔽的密室，以避开麻瓜和其他任何可能偷听他们谈话的人。他没有费心隐藏他的魔法，格朗泰尔不清楚缪尚的老板对此有什么看法。这样做十分危险，即使对安灼拉来说也是如此——如果有魔法部官员在跟踪他的话，他们完全可以以违反保密法为由逮捕他。

解咒员惊讶得忘了反抗，当他被从一个房间拖到另一个时，他能感到有血渗进了他的袜子里。

“你来这干什么？”金发的男人嘶声说着，粗暴地放开了格朗泰尔的胳膊。

格朗泰尔举起双手示弱，不适地把重心在两只脚之间来回交替。“我知道我不该来，但……”

“你说得对，你 ** **不该**** 来。”

“求你让我留下。”

“你能告诉我们傲罗下一步的计划吗？”

“我做不到，”他绝望地说，“我也希望我能告诉你们。”

“如果你拒绝为我们提供帮助，那你存在的意义是什么？”

“我的存在确实没有意义。如果你坚持的话我会离开，但至少让我等大家到齐了再走。我们现在都命悬一线，我只想最后再见一见大家。”

“你留下只会浪费我的时间，就像你现在正在做的一样，只会说些没用的废话。”

“我会闭嘴。让我留下对你又有什么损失呢？”

安灼拉狐疑地上下打量他一番。“依我看你可能在等我们全部到齐，然后喊来一伙傲罗把我们一网打尽。”

格朗泰尔目瞪口呆地看着他，“我 ** **永远**** 不会背叛你。你不可能不知道这一点。我可以向你保证，用什么起誓都行。”

“可你还是在给魔法部卖命。”

“解咒，不是为他们冲锋陷阵。”这不完全是实话，必要的时候他也会战斗，但即使是安灼拉也应当能够理解他只是为了保命。

“你成天都在帮助傲罗恢复战斗力。”

“一般人会说我是在救人，”他任由自己的话语中带上了一丝攻击的意味。

“你是在协助我们的敌人，”金发的男人尖锐地反驳。

“ ** **梅林啊**** ，安灼拉，我他妈的只是在完成我的工作。”

安灼拉显然受够了他，抓住他的胳膊把他从那道密门中拖了出去。一来到门外格朗泰尔就甩脱了他的钳制。站在缪尚中央，格朗泰尔有一瞬间觉得安灼拉想要对他发起决斗。

之后的记忆来到了安灼拉之前看过的段落。但这一次，当咒语击中格朗泰尔的胸口时，他明白了它带来的效果。那是一道诅咒，扭曲而恶毒。从那时起，格朗泰尔在案子完成前无法停下休息，这让他不得不喝下更多的药剂，差点因此送命；他无法拒绝任何人对解咒员的恳求，因此不得不绝望地试图救治每一个他明知已经回天乏术的人，有时候还会因此被迫眼睁睁地看着其他人在他面前死去；最糟糕的是，棘手的案子会自动找上门来，一个又一个的案子令他应接不暇、得不到丝毫喘息的机会，只有依赖药物或是极度疲惫时才能睡上片刻。

如果说此前他的存在毫无价值的话，现在安灼拉亲手让他成为了一个非常有用的人。

* * *

这段回忆渐渐淡去，格朗泰尔移开了手，安灼拉觉得自己快要吐了。“这他妈是怎么回事？”他惊恐地喘着气，“ ** **这他妈到底是怎么回事？**** ”

“是啊，我还想这么问你呢。我是说，我知道我很讨人嫌，但这也太操蛋了。我的生活本来就已经够糟糕的，在那之后更是一塌糊涂。别误会，也许我真是活该，但说真的，你到底是怎么想的？”他的语气算不上愤怒，更多的是克制和苦涩。

“我……我没法解释，”安灼拉感到一阵天旋地转，“我 ** **无法想象**** 我为什么会做出这么可怕的事。操，我 ** **真的**** 很抱歉。”

格朗泰尔笑得有点歇斯底里。“说真的，你不记得这件事对我来说是一种解脱。当时我还以为你会……”他在魔法的作用下挣扎了片刻，试图找到合适的词汇，“修复这一切，在你消气之后，或是在战争结束之后。但你始终没有，我只能认为你是真他妈的恨透了我。”

“我不恨你，我真的 ** **真的**** 不恨你。我能怎么……”他的话断在了半途。他重新开口说：“我 ** **应该**** 怎么纠正它？”

“唔，我没法告诉你……”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“但这类惩罚性的诅咒通常会在施咒者的准许下自行褪去。施咒者只需要找到魔法的脉络，然后用意念让它消失。这也正是这类诅咒特别难以破除的原因，尤其是在施咒者魔力强大的前提下。不过这件事可以等以后再说，我现在真的得走了。”他再次转身准备离开，但安灼拉扯住了他的胳膊。

“不，魔法部可以等着。”他握住格朗泰尔的双手，感应着自己魔法的痕迹。片刻之后他找到了，那是十分微弱但确凿无疑的憎恨与恶意。它在他的意念下消散开，格朗泰尔随之站立不稳地摇晃了一下。“谢谢你，”解咒员紧紧地抓住他的双手把它们带到胸口的位置，声音紧绷得仿佛快要哭出来。“谢谢你。”

安灼拉觉得自己也快要哭了。“是我让你承受了这些，不要对我说谢谢。”

“你不知道。”

“但你知道。你完全有理由恨我。梅林啊，我无法想象我为什么会对你做出这种事。这太可怕了。人人都说我行事古怪，但那完全是 ** **疯了**** 。我真的真的真的很抱歉。我甚至都想不起这件事。”

“你之前说你当时受到的是什么诅咒来着？”

“我不确定。古费说那是个蹩脚的昏睡诅咒，傲罗在采取极端手段时用的。”他那时在去缪尚的路上被人从背后偷袭，幸运的是片刻之后弗以伊及时出现赶走了发起攻击的人。安灼拉并不了解傲罗使用的全部咒语，但他知道除非在极端情况下，他们通常不怎么使用诅咒。

格朗泰尔皱起眉。“是让被攻击的人立刻昏睡，并且只要在施咒人附近就不会醒来的那种咒语吗？”

“没错，听起来就是这个。”

“这是非常基础的诅咒，并且在傲罗部门的保密范围内，所以施咒的肯定是个傲罗。但说真的，想搞砸这个咒语还挺不容易的。你的症状是什么？”

“唔，施咒人幻影移形之后我没有立刻醒来，除此之外还有疲劳和肌无力。他们花了整整一周才唤醒我，我吃不下东西，还丧失了十二月之后的大部分记忆，这一点我之前告诉过你。”

格朗泰尔显得有点迷茫。“这……即使他真的有办法把这么基础的咒语搞砸，你的症状也应当是逐渐增强的，而不是越来越弱。我不会给你讲枯燥的魔法原理，但按理说你不应该昏睡那么久，除非……你那时没有在服用任何药物吧，有吗？”

“没有。”

“没有服用任何含独角兽成分的药物，尤其是独角兽精华？”

“当然没有！”独角兽精华的采集过程极其恶心，采集者会被判处阿兹卡班十五年的监禁，安灼拉一直致力让这项惩罚变得更重。他永远不会主动服用任何独角兽产品。

“你确定？”

“确定。”

“百分百确定？”

“格朗泰尔，除非它是直接从我的自来水龙头里流出来的，否则我绝对没有服用任何独角兽精华。”

格朗泰尔看上去真的在考虑这种可能性。“你那时住在一栋麻瓜公寓里对吧？魔法部知道你的地址。即使自来水里被下了药除了你之外的人也不会受到影响。如果你受到攻击时体内还有独角兽精华，咒语的效果就会被扭曲。如果真是这样的话，我想我知道他们用的是哪一种药剂。”

“等等，你真的觉得魔法部会给我下药？”

“我不能告诉你细节，但举个例子，某些情况下监狱中的囚犯会被下药，药剂中的主要成分就是独角兽精华，这样一来在他们被释放后政府部门仍然能追踪到他们的行踪。只有高级别的犯人有这种待遇。我遇到过一个这样的案例，他出狱后不久就发疯给自己施了个复杂的诅咒，因为他认为有人在跟踪他。我查阅了很多其它类似的案例，他们无一例外地都在刑满释放后变得行为古怪、疑神疑鬼。我认为他们是想要追踪你，但某个没脑子的傲罗对你发起了攻击，浑然不知那道诅咒会造成什么样的效果。最终诅咒能够被解除一定是因为你体内的药物残余彻底代谢完了。”

“你真的觉得有这种可能性？”

“这他妈的是合理的解释，你那时候变得很吓人。”

“这听上去太疯狂了。”

“我保证，这就是令人抑郁的现实。”

有那么一会安灼拉震惊得说不出话，但格朗泰尔哈哈大笑起来。

“真他妈的一出好戏。托魔法部的福，我受过的罪简直超出我的想象。”

“对不起。”

“安灼拉，我不认为这是你的错。”

“但这还是可怕极了，我不知道你为什么还能继续爱我。”

来不及细想，这些话就自己从他嘴里冒了出来。谨言慎行到此为止。

“我想无论如何我都不可能停止爱你。我他妈已经拼尽全力尝试过了，但我做不到，所以就这样了，”他耸耸肩。

“我所做的事是犯罪，你完全可以把我送进阿兹卡班，他们一定很乐意接受我。”

“我做不到。我很抱歉，要是我的感情让你……”

“你的感情不会让我感到不适。R，听我说。我不恨你。你他妈总让我不知道该怎么办才好，而且你还喜欢惹我生气，但我不恨你。”

“听上去你对我还是没什么好感。”

“我……”安灼拉受挫地叹了口气，挣扎着搜寻合适的词汇表达他想要传达的意思。“你看到我作为媚娃的时候对你的反应了。”

“你没法控制你的行为，而我是唯一支持你的人。”

“我的行动完全出自本能，这次没有大脑阻止我做我想做的事。”

“你……什么……你是什么意思？”他明显地动摇了。

混血媚娃握住他的肩膀，随着说出的话轻轻摇晃着他。“我还在学校的时候就喜欢你，但我那时心智还不成熟，不知道该怎么处理它，所以我什么都没说。当我以为你离我们而去的时候我很沮丧。现在我真的，真的很高兴能再见到你。”

格朗泰尔摇头，“那……你不可能。”

“我说的都是真的，你可以问公白飞，或者问古费拉克更好。我记得公白飞以前在我说起你的事说得太激动时会给我念无声咒，但古费拉克有一次把我推进了禁湖，因为我一直在说我们因为人鱼-巫师关系吵的那场架不肯闭嘴。他最后不得不跟巨型乌贼打了一架把我救回来，结果关于这件事他一个字都不能跟你说，我想他都快憋死了。”

格朗泰尔目瞪口呆，“但你一直对我那么凶。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。如果能重来一遍，我会早早地告诉你我的感情，而不是任由我们之间的怨恨越积越深。”

“你是认真的？”

“你真的觉得我会在这种事情上撒谎吗？”

“我……猜你不会，但……现在怎么样？”

“你希望接下来怎么做？”

“我，”他抬起颤抖的手抚上安灼拉的脸，金发的男人贴向描摹他脸颊的手，任由自己被拉上前去。他们的嘴唇轻碰到了一起。这个吻温柔而甜蜜，直到他尝到了铁锈味。

安灼拉退开一点，惊讶地看到格朗泰尔的鼻子在流血。“你又流血了。”

格朗泰尔抬起魔杖清除掉血迹。“抱歉，”他颤抖着说，“我想我运气不错，只是流点血而已。我以前承接过一个诅咒，每当有人碰到我我身上就会起水泡。我过了整整两个月才解除掉它，因为案子一个接一个地找上门来，而工作中难免要跟受害人进行肢体接触，所以我不得不带着水泡到处走……”

安灼拉扑上前紧紧搂住眼前的巫师，止住了他的碎碎念。“真的非常非常非常非常非常对不起。只要能修复这一切，让我做什么都行。”

格朗泰尔回抱住他。“不要让我回到魔法部去。”

“我不会让你回去的。你应该得到自由。”

“自由，”格朗泰尔重复道，他念出这个词的方式很奇怪。

“我猜你应该不想再当解咒员了，你以后想做什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你也许什么都不想做，”安灼拉猜测。

格朗泰尔轻呼出一口气，“我怕我一旦停下就会整个垮掉。我一刻不停地往前冲得太久了。”

“那么，如果你感兴趣的话，我确信冉阿让会很乐意让你来教黑魔法防御术。我认为你能轻松胜任这个工作。”

“然后腐蚀下一代积极向上的小心灵？”

“也许。”

“我可以考虑考虑。”

他们安静了片刻，安灼拉好奇他是否真的理解他的提议是认真的。“你以前说过你觉得你活该受这些罪。”

“是的。”

“你不是活该。”

“我只是……”

“格朗泰尔，听我说。我做过的事不可原谅，这绝对不是你应该承受的。”

“但我也说过了，我原谅你。”

“你不该这么轻易就放过我。”

“没办法，我爱你。”

感到一阵心碎，安灼拉在格朗泰尔的额头印下一个吻，然后把脸颊贴上那个巫师的发间。

他们就这样站了一会，格朗泰尔全身的重量都倚靠在金发的男人身上，如同抓住生命线一般紧贴着他，抵抗体内催促他赶紧出发去魔法部的冲动。当他无法继续抵抗下去的时候，格朗泰尔向后退开，拉着安灼拉的手一同向霍格莫德村走去。

————————————————

① HP原著中赫敏的魔杖也是这个材质，不过大概没有这么硬hhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一章本来应该更流畅，更复杂100倍，但……现在它就是这样了。
> 
> 我希望现在的时间线是在诅咒发生的7年之后，而诅咒发生时R21岁，这样的话就很完美了。但我之后才意识到这一点，并且懒得回过头再做修改了。但我成功地把故事控制在了7个章节。你们也许注意到了，R立下誓言的时间分别是7岁和14岁，这样誓言的威力会更强。
> 
> R在经历了这么多之后依然爱着E，这可能看起来挺操蛋的，就像是不健康关系的典范，但感觉这挺R的。正确的反应应该是“卧槽我们去找个精神科医生求助吧”而不是“让我亲亲你就好了”但管他的呢我就喜欢他们这种不健康关系。
> 
> 另外，我认为总的来说E对爱的态度是看它一眼，然后说“这都是狗屎，我拒绝跟它产生瓜葛，因此我会当它不存在”，我要的就是这种感觉。
> 
> 最后一章是一个尾声，最后捅你们一小刀然后迎来HE。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尘埃落定之后  
> ——————  
> 本章涉及药物滥用&自杀倾向&一点点血腥

整个教室都充斥着躁动不安的能量——学生们都在偷偷聊天或是悉悉索索地搞小动作，每个人都迫不及待地盼着赶紧下课好尽情享受假期，台上的教授却还在喋喋不休，存心拖长了语调折磨他们。上半学期已经结束，寒假即将开始，而这正是最后一天的最后一节课。

“……如果最后你搞出了一大堆蛇，那只能说明你八眼巨蛛毒液加得太多。”响彻教室的下课铃声让格朗泰尔停下了对守护仪式流程的讲解。“好吧，同学们，你们终于自由了，祝大家度过一个愉快的假期。赶紧走吧，离开我的视线。”他边说边做作地用魔杖挽个花式打开了教室另一头的门。顿时所有学生都起身向门外拥去，其中有几个慢走一步向他道别并祝他假期愉快，但说话时明显兴奋过度、心不在焉。

虽然他的任教时间才三个月，但格朗泰尔觉得他已经获得了学生们的喜爱。他只休养了一个月——其中一半的时间在圣芒戈度过——就感到自己闲不下来，必须找些事做打发时间。冉阿让慷慨地接纳了他，让他当临时教授，临时的意思是如果他不想干了随时可以退出。这一决定让其他教员兴奋不已。格朗泰尔发现他很喜欢教书，更让他高兴的是不需要再为魔法部卖命。许多年来他第一次感觉自己呼吸到了自由的空气。

在安灼拉解除诅咒之后他们幻影移形到了魔法部。进入大楼，他们沉默地向前走去，安灼拉面如死灰，紧紧地抓着他的手。格朗泰尔猜他是在绞尽脑汁准备能让格朗泰尔脱困的辩词，因此没有出声打扰他，反正他也不知道现在该说什么好。他仍然不太明白这一切是怎么发生的。他以前也曾经不小心陷入过幻觉，因此现在不敢高兴得太早。他有点好奇安灼拉会说些什么。最显而易见的选项无疑是直说格朗泰尔会为魔法部工作完全是迫于一道极度违法的誓言，但一旦揭示这一点，格朗泰尔从不违抗命令的原因也就再明显不过。他一直不确定他的上司是否明白他工作如此卖命的真正原因，就算他们有所猜测，多半也只会认为是某种诅咒在作怪。不管怎么说，他不愿意让任何人知道这份控制力到底有多强，他也知道以安灼拉对魔法部的不信任，他不可能向他们吐露半分真相。

当他们转过一个拐角来到傲罗部门时，格朗泰尔感到他的鼻血又流了下来。他挥了挥魔杖，血量减少了一点，但并没有止住。他抬起袖子掩住脸，让血慢慢地浸入黑色的布料里。一阵不详的晕眩向他袭来。

安灼拉对此一无所知，上前粗暴地敲了敲首席傲罗办公室的门。现任的首席傲罗是法梅依，他是在格朗泰尔离开后再坐到这个位置上的。早在还在一线时他就是出了名的广结人缘，工作中常会运作些关系，在不少地方都有自己的人脉。格朗泰尔只与他合作过一次，对他的评价是油滑的废物。说不出具体是什么事给他留下了这样的印象，他只觉得这个人的言谈举止中都浸透了油腻与腐败。

傲罗法梅依打开门时大吃一惊，但他很快就调整好了自己的表情。“格朗泰尔先生，我正在等你，”他的眼神从格朗泰尔滑到安灼拉身上，“安灼拉教授，我以为你还在圣芒戈。”

“显然你以为错了，”安灼拉带着怒气说。他走进办公室，仍然没有放开格朗泰尔的手。

“有什么能为你效劳的？”法梅依绕到办公桌后，但看到安灼拉没有落座的意思，他也没有坐下。

“格朗泰尔不会回魔法部工作。”

“你是他什么人，凭什么替他做决定？我们需要他回来，他也答应了。”

“如你所见，他身体不好。”

格朗泰尔不确定法梅依看到了什么，但通常当他瞥见自己的样子时他看上去都不太好，现在大概也不例外。果然，法梅依没有反驳安灼拉。

“那么我们可以等他恢复。他可以晚点再回来。”

“他不会回来，除非这是他自己的选择，”安灼拉一边提出异议一边转过身，“格朗泰尔，你想回到这里接受解咒员的职位吗？”

“不想，”他回答，声音因为衣袖而显得模糊不清。他感到说话间又一股鲜血涌了出来，铁锈味充满了他的口腔。

“不要紧，”法梅依争辩道，“他已经表示过他会回来工作了。”

“你手下的员工都是受到强迫才与你签约的吗？他会接受这种要挟是因为他和你们不一样，他真的关心需要他帮助的人。”

这个谎言被他说得如此自然，格朗泰尔差点笑出声。

“那……”傲罗词穷了。

“你知道吗，过去几年我听到过不少小道消息，我还认识不少乐于看着这个部门在重重丑闻下土崩瓦解的记者。我一直想找一个恰当时间揭露它们，而现在似乎是让世界真正认识你们的完美时机。你想作为让整个部门陷入混乱的领导人遗臭万年吗？”

“你以为我会相信你吗？要是你真的掌握这样致命的信息你会等到现在？”傲罗对此嗤之以鼻。

“想冒险试试吗？你赌上的东西可比一个小小的解咒员有价值得多。”

“那就拿出点证据给我看看。”

“然后让你以信息安全为借口捏造罪名逮捕我？我可没那么傻。当我说我能毁了你的时候，你别无选择只能相信我的话。”

他们无声地瞪着对方，格朗泰尔则感到鲜血一股股地淌下他的喉咙。他不知道安灼拉是不是真的能摧毁傲罗部门。毫无疑问，这些年来他搜集的信息足以引发一些波澜，但如果他至今都没有利用过这些信息，那只能说明它们影响有限。

法梅依终于开口时脸涨得通红：“好极了。这事绝对没完，但姑且……我希望很快就能再见到你，格朗泰尔先生。现在，如果你们不介意的话，劳驾离开我的办公室。”

格朗泰尔没有回答，只是震惊地盯着他。安灼拉把他从呆立中拉走，带着他走出了那扇门。

他不用再回到那个地方去，这一认知让他的心飘浮到了半空，脑子变成了浆糊。直到转过拐角他才意识到自己在走路，顿时双膝一软。安灼拉在他身后踉跄一步，也跪了下来。

“你还好吗？”混血媚娃担忧地问，这才注意到他脸上越来越多的血迹。

“好得不得了，”格朗泰尔咧嘴笑着，被呛了一下，“真的好极了。”他能看到自己咳出来的唾液染着血红，但他不在乎。他不用再回去了。

安灼拉的脸刷得白了。“你得回圣芒戈去。你之前说你身上的是什么诅咒？”

前解咒员在安灼拉试图帮他起身时摇摇头，后者明显因为不久前经历的变形而力不从心。格朗泰尔想要站起来，但他身体里所有的能量仿佛都溜走了。

“不是诅咒，”他含混不清地说，“为了尽快解决案子我不得不喝了些兴奋剂，要赶在那些傲罗之前……”他的注意力在涣散，“流血不止是……副作用之一。”

“你 ** **明知道**** 会这样？”

“我服用第一剂的时候很小心，但就在我快要解开诅咒时它失效了，而解咒需要全神贯注，所以我又喝了一些。”他吐出了一大口血。现在流血的似乎不止他的鼻子。

“ ** **梅林啊**** ，R，你第二次喝了多少？”安灼拉的声音因为担忧而变得尖锐。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“很多，太多了。你不打算解开我的诅咒，所以我差不多是准备在回到魔法部之前就把血流光……不想回来……”

安灼拉在他们靠着墙挣扎起身时发出一声仿佛被扼住的声音。“操，我没有魔杖，”他挫败地低声说。他的声音有点颤抖，格朗泰尔觉得他可能在哭。

“对唔起，”他恍惚地说，安灼拉拖着他向前移动。安灼拉还在说话，但他听不清楚。

终于到了壁炉边，他们踉跄着一同踏入绿色的火光中。他们重重地跌落在圣芒戈飞路厅的地板上，立刻被治疗师和护理师团团围住。

之后据他所知，他体内的药剂被彻底清除了出去。他在病床上躺了五天，时而昏迷时而清醒，能活下来全靠运气。等他再次恢复意识时安灼拉来看望他，脸色显得苍白而犹豫。格朗泰尔张开嘴，但安灼拉在他之前说道：

“求你，永远不要再这样做，”他的声音颤抖着。

“对不起。”格朗泰尔不知道除此之外他还能说什么。

“你差点 ** **死掉**** ，”安灼拉强调着，向床边靠近一步。

“我以前经历过比这更危急的情况。”

“我应该为此感到安慰吗？”

“也许不能，但这是实话。想弄死我得再加大剂量才行。”他以前真的尝试过，只是没能成功。

安灼拉来到他身边，伸出手把他把他拥进怀里。“我希望你别再这样透支你的运气。”他在微微颤抖着。“我们才刚刚把你找回来……我不想再次失去你。”

格朗泰尔把头靠在混血媚娃的胸前。“那么我会努力一直在这烦你的。”

过了一会他把金发的男人拉到床上，他们彼此相拥着躺在那里，直到一名护理师走进来强迫安灼拉结束了今天的探视。

安灼拉一有时间就会过来陪他。一个令他感到安心的存在。他们的朋友们有空时也会轮流来看他，每个人都告诉他这次事故让他们有多担惊受怕，大家都流了不少眼泪。终于能开诚布公地与朋友们对话的感觉真好。

出院时他被告知一个月内不得进行任何剧烈运动，于是他回到了阔别好几年的家。这栋房子在他父亲死后被留给了他，现在因为缺乏照料而破败不已。被强制休养的这一个月里，当朋友们都不在身边时（这样的时间不太多，他突然之间成了最受欢迎的人）他就着手修缮房子，尽管他并不打算留在这里。他只是需要在睡不着觉时找些事做，空闲的时间让他感到神经紧张。能在霍格沃兹开始新的工作让他很高兴。

他真的没有考虑过自己到底想要从事什么样的工作，毕竟以前他别无选择。也许教书是个好的开始，更别说这份工作还能让他与朋友们在一起。

回到当下，格朗泰尔正望向教室的窗外，注视着远处的场地。他在学生时代也曾花费数不清的时间望向同一扇窗外，望着雪花懒洋洋地从灰色的天空中飘洒下来，正如今天一样。他感觉自己无比苍老。

他凑近窗户，更仔细地观察孩子们四处乱跑的小小身影——其中有一伙人向禁湖走去，他知道其他学生正在那滑冰。突然响起的敲门声让他一惊，他转过头，看到安灼拉站在门口。

“你好啊，教授，有什么能为你效劳的？”他调笑道。

“我这有你的信，”安灼拉扬了扬一小叠信件。在他解除身上的反追踪咒语后大家开始轮流替他筛选信件。他们从魔法部的来信和被诅咒的人请求帮助的信件中把感谢信挑选出来，这些多年来因为咒语而被挡在路上的信现在终于送到了他手里。这让他有点不知所措。工作完成后他只会径直离开，从没细想过那些受他帮助的人会有什么想法。他还有别的事要操心。

也许将来有一天他会重拾解咒的工作，偶尔接一两个案子。拥有这样的能力却不去帮助他人似乎是一种浪费，但……现在还不是时候。

安灼拉走过来贴近前解咒员背后，一手把那些信件按在他胸口一手揽住他的腰，下巴搁上格朗泰尔肩头。

格朗泰尔吻了吻他的脸颊。“有什么特别的吗？”

“很多很多的感谢。你帮助了很多人。”混血媚娃充满爱意地说。

“我别无选择，”格朗泰尔提醒他。他从事这项工作是被迫的，因此而受到表扬让他感到不舒服，这感觉像是无功受禄，仿佛这些工作都是别人完成的。

“那也无法抹杀你帮助了他们的事实，”安灼拉反驳道，这一点他们已经争论过很多次了。

“是，是，我知道，”黑魔法防御术教授叹了口气。

“真的？”

“这话你说过很多次了。”

“这不能说明任何问题，我说的话你从来不信。”

“没错，但这一次你只能选择信任我。”

“或者我也可以一直重复告诉你这些话，直到你认识到我是正确的为止。”

“随便你，”格朗泰尔耸了耸没被挂住的另一边肩膀。

“我很爱你，但你真的不可理喻，”安灼拉不高兴地叹了口气，“不说这个了。大家一会准备到霍格莫德村去。古费拉克说他搞到了一只被诅咒的老鼠想让你看看。”

“他是怎么会搞到被诅咒的老鼠的？”格朗泰尔笑起来。

“显然它在城堡里四处乱跑，掉进了他用来捉小仙子的陷阱里。他今天一整天都带着它，想搞清楚它受的是什么诅咒，还有为什么。”

格朗泰尔仰头靠上安灼拉的肩膀，若有所思地唔了一声，“听起来很紧急，我想我们得赶紧过去。”

“你准备好了我们就出发。”安灼拉在矮一点的男人颈间仍然清晰可见的咬痕上落下一个吻。

过了一会格朗泰尔在安灼拉的怀抱中转过身，环住金发男人的脖子把他拉得更近。安灼拉收紧抱着他的手臂，来回轻摇着。“怎么了？”他柔声问。

“没什么，”格朗泰尔微微笑着，“只是，我好爱你。”

安灼拉吻了吻他的发际。“我也爱你。”

那一刻格朗泰尔想着，也许 ** **真的**** 是命运引导他回到了霍格沃兹；也许他已经付清了所有苦债，现在可以开始享受快乐的人生了；也许经历过一切之后，他真的应该过得幸福一点。又或者明天他就会醒来，而这一切都是一个残酷的梦境。不管怎样，他都会珍惜上天赐予他的每一个快乐的瞬间。

他退开一点给了安灼拉一个充满爱意的深吻，然后拉起他的手领着他走出教室去和其他人会合，在命运改变主意之前尽情享受毫无负担的自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这一章有些内容可能有点夸张，我也许应该写一写les amis 团聚的情景，但要让那么多的角色同时展开对话太难了。不管怎么说，他们从此过上了幸福快乐的生活，因为R值得世界上所有的爱。
> 
> 如果你看到了这里，感谢你与我共享这个充满紧张情绪的故事，希望你喜欢它——虽然我对E和R真的很残忍。
> 
> 假如有人感兴趣的话，我最初写下的故事简介是这样的：战争已经进行了太久，而格朗泰尔从来都不是个战士。但现在他还是身处其中，被太久以前立下的牢不可破誓言催动着向前。面对战斗时太怯懦，面对死亡时太恐惧。他在生死边缘游走，用酒精麻醉一切。由此你们可以看出，故事的构思已经发生了翻天覆地的变化哈哈哈
> 
> 顺便一提，那只被诅咒的老鼠无疑是以前的某位教师，他获得了实现他人愿望的能力，相应的代价就是自己变形成了一只老鼠。霍格沃兹是个奇怪而危险的工作场所。不过现在les amis 可以免费许愿啦。
> 
> 祝你们长寿且幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：又一个紧张、做作、过分复杂的故事！总的来说这个故事的情节让我有点忧伤，因为它有些病态，还有很多的紧张情绪，但我必须完成它。我想要写一个解咒员与媚娃的故事。我的媚娃融合了塞壬、HP原设定中的媚娃、瓦肯人、SPN中的天使和同人二设中的媚娃。管他的呢，在这我说了算。
> 
> 拥有极端革命理念的安灼拉是我的最爱。去他妈的保密法，让我们反抗权威吧！
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
